My new life
by MFMG
Summary: Now as a girl, Danny has a lot of things to get used to, physically, biologically and socially. Danny's life has given an 180º turn, it hasn't become easier, nor harder, but very different. Is she ready for the challenge? or is it going to blow up on her face and make her regret it? And what's that about not just ghosts attacking Amity park, and other cities, like Megaville?
1. Welcome to womanhood

Danny walked out of the pod room with Sally helping her to keep her balance, her new body shape and height made her very difficult to walk, because her gravity center changed totally.

\- Take it easy Daniela, you'll get used to your new gravity center in a few days.- Sally told her.

\- Yes, I hope so, my god, it's like learning to walk again.- Danny said tightening her grip on Sally's arm to keep standing.

\- Sort of jeje.-

They got to where Vlad and her family were waiting for her. The moment they laid their eyes on her they gasped, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Daisy and Dani started to cry silently, Jack, Tucker and Dash had their mouths and eyes wide open.

\- Hi everyone.- Danny said sheepishly.- It's me, Daniela Fenton, how are you?-

The first one to react was Maddie, she ran to her and gave her a bear hug, she was crying in joy, Danny cried too and hugged back, and then everyone else joined in.

When they separated Danny finally got aware of some things around, first, her mother got fat over the time.

\- Mom, you've gained weight!-

\- Sort of honey.- she answered.

\- What do you mean mom?-

\- Mom's pregnant Danny.- Jazz told her.

That made Danny gasp.- Re… Really mom? You're pregnant?-

\- Yes honey, I'm pregnant, you're going to have a little brother or sister!-

\- WOW! How… Uhm… How long?-

\- Three months sweetie.-

\- Just the time I was in the VENUS pod, by the way, what day is today?-

\- It's March 10th Danny, you came out with enough time to be ready for school, isn't that great?- Jack answered.

\- YEAH! Right! That's why I asked, I'm really excited to get back to school dad.- Danny said sarcastically. And everyone laughed.- Well dad, what do you say?- Danny said turning around delicately, and looking at him.

\- You are gorgeous Danny. You're my beautiful and cute daughter…Sniff… I love you dear.- Jack said kissing her on the forehead.

Danny went to her sister and daughters.- Hi girls, how do I look?- She said extending her arms and smiling widely.

\- You're stunning sis!- Jazz said smiling back and giving her TWO thumps up, Dani and Daisy just nodded at her smiling, they didn't want to slip up.

\- She looks great! Isn't it Dani?- Vlad asked the little girl. Danny looked at him weirdly.

\- Yes uncle Vlad, She looks amazing.- Dani answered as if it was nothing. This time Danny was the one who gasped.- What?- Dani asked her.

\- Since, since when you two…- Danny tried to ask.

\- Three months is some long time Danny. Many things happened when you were asleep my dear.- Vlad answered smiling.

\- Y… Yes, you're right, I guess.- Danny said finally.

\- But still, I'm not totally comfortable being alone with him.- Dani said with some fear.- I need someone with me if he's around.-

\- That's perfectly understandable Dani.- Vlad said with some sorrow on his voice.- But at least you and I can talk, and play and be close to each other, and that's good enough for me.- Vlad said smiling and lightening the mood. Danny nodded and then she looked at her friends, Sam was sniffing holding hands with Tucker.

\- Hi guys, did you miss me?- Danny asked them.

\- Hell yeah!- Tucker answered happily.

\- We missed you a lot Danny.- Sam said wiping her eyes with her free hand. Danny proceeded to kiss her on the forehead; they locked eyes and smiled at each other.

\- No kiss for me?- Tucker asked pouting.

\- Sure!- Danny said confidently.- Sam kiss your boyfriend.- She said laughing and then she went to Dash. Everyone laughed, Tucker pouted blushing and Sam kissed him on the cheek.

Danny stood in front of Dash.- So?- She asked.

Dash looked at her from top to bottom and back, then he smiled at her mischievously.

\- It's creepy to just look at a girl that way and you know it; you better stop it because my father is right here and he doesn't seem very happy with you right now.- Indeed, Jack Fenton seemed upset, he was standing there, looking at Dash with fire in his eyes, said teenager smirked, he then proceeded to pull Danny to him and embraced her with his both arms, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered on her ear.- I missed you a lot.- He kept the hug and Danny didn't protest, she was leaning on his chest.

\- Was he so tall?- Danny asked herself.- I'm pretty sure I was almost at his eyes level, but now I barely reach to his chest; mmm… I can hear his heartbeats, it's so soothing.-

\- Ahem.- Jack said calling their attention, this made his wife to nudge him for interrupting them, but the teens got the hint and separated, looking at each other eyes, smiling.

\- Well, Sorry to interrupt you guys, but there's some other tests Danny needs to do.- Vlad said.

\- What do you mean Vlad? Sally already made me physical tests.-

\- Yes, Sally helped you with the basic health tests Danny, heart beating, breath rate, blood pressure, height, by the way, you lost almost a feet, pretty normal so far, women are "supposed to be" smaller than men jeje, weight, where you…-

\- NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT VLAD!- Danny interrupted him, pouting and blushing, making everyone laugh.

\- Jajajaja! Ok, ok, but you need some other more specific tests Danny, tests that just a specialist can perform.- Vlad said, now he was the one blushing.

\- Like what?- Danny asked dumbfounded, she didn't understand what Vlad meant, but all the others understood, especially the girls (except for Dani) and they blushed too.

\- Uhm… Uhm…- Vlad didn't want to say it.

\- Uh… Danny- Sally went to her and whispered something on her ear; right after that Danny blushed in a deep red color and lowered her head.

\- Re… Really?- She asked her whispering too.

\- Yes, we need to check if you're healthy… down there… too.- Sally whispered.-Please come with me.- She said loud enough for everyone to hear and took Danny's hand.- Please.- She turned to the others.- Wait for us in the lobby, we will be there in 45 minutes, tops.- She dragged Danny outside the room and went to another room close the lobby, the door said "OB-GYN".

\- Is this where…- Danny started, still blushing.

\- Yes Danny, your doctor will be here soon, how are you feeling?-

\- Fine, I'm feeling fine, weird because I can barely keep standing, but fine.-

\- Good, good.- They were in silence for a few minutes, it was getting awkward, when a woman in a white coat got in the room, she was looking at a chart and didn't see who was in front of her.

\- Good day ladies, I'm doctor River Song.- The woman introduced herself to Danny and Sally.

\- Hi River.- Sally greeted her happily, that startled the woman, who finally looked up.

\- Oh gosh, hi Sally, how are you?-

\- Fine, fine, how about you?-

\- I'm great, so…- She looked at Danny for the first time.- Is she the…-

\- Yes River, she's Daniela Fenton, she's a VENUS girl and she's here for her very first gynecological exam.- Danny felt very embarrassed at that moment.

\- Ok miss Daniela, as this is totally new for you, I'm going to explain it. I'm going to check your vagina's health; that includes your clitoris, your womb and your labia, in order to do that properly, you have to lie down on the bed, and put your legs on those things in order to spread them as far as you can, you have to raise your skirt and take off your panties, come on, go ahead girl, get on the bed.- The doctor said and Danny did as she was told, slowly and embarrassed, but she did it, she took off her panties, hopped on the bed, lied on her back, took her skirt with her hands and pulled to her upper body and spread her legs, she was beyond embarrassment, but she breathe hard and closed her eyes.- Ok, here we go miss, just relax as much as you can.- The doctor said while positioning between Danny's legs. After a few seconds, Danny could feel something cold "there", she gasped but kept as quiet as possible, then she felt a finger poking it, she gasped again, even in the embarrassment state she was, she felt some pleasure, mostly when the doctor rubbed her clit, well, at least she thought it was the clitoris, as she felt a lot of pleasure and she knew beforehand that it's the only organ in the body, made with the only purpose of provide pleasure to its owner.- Amazing! Just amazing!- Danny heard the doctor say.

\- What? Is there something wrong with me?- Danny asked a little scared.

\- No, absolutely no, you're perfectly fine for a seventeen years old girl, what amazes me is exactly that, that you're a girl, I mean, if I didn't know what it's done in this place, and if I didn't attended Sally first, if you didn't tell that you were a boy, I would have never guessed it, or believed it in the first place, you really are a fully functioning girl.-

\- Thank you very much, it means a lot to me to be acknowledge as a girl.- Danny felt tears on her eyes.

\- Well, you're welcome my dear, well, we're done, you can get up and get your panties on dear, you are perfectly fine, but as you just have become a girl, I recommend you to be ready for your period all the time, we don't know when it's going to happen so, you are going to need tampons and sanitary towels, keep some in your purse all the time, until it happens and then you will just need to count and be ready for it every month, ok?-

\- Yes doctor, I'll do it, thank you.- Danny said after putting her panties on, she tried to walk again but her legs were numb and she hasn't used to her new gravity center yet, so Sally had to catch her before she fall.- Thank you Sally.- She said.

\- You're welcome dear, let's go.- Sally said taking Danny's arm and Dragging her out of the room.- Thank you very much River.- Sally said before leaving.

\- You're welcome Sally.- The doctor said.

Sally dragged Danny to the lobby.

\- I'm so glad it's over, I'm so embarrassed.- Danny said while they walked.

\- You'll get used to them.-

\- What do you mean?-

\- Danny, a woman needs this kind of exams at least once a year, and even more if she's pregnant.-

\- WHAT?!- Danny didn't believe what she heard.

\- As you heard me girl, at least once a year you will need an OB-GYN to check you there, and more if you get an illness or infection there.-

\- Unbelievable!- Danny said blushing in embarrassment again.

\- Welcome to womanhood my dear.- Sally said just before they arrived to where Danny's family was waiting for her.- Hi, sorry for the delay, here she is, all yours to take her home, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, it's a girl!- Sally said joyfully and handed Danny to her mother.- Be careful, she needs a little more time to get used to her new gravity center, so she has some problems to keep her balance.-

\- Thank you very much Sally, we hope to see you soon, and Vlad too.- Maddie said holding Danny's arm gently.

\- Yes Mrs. Fenton we hope that too.- Sally said right before her cell phone ringed indicating she got a new e-mail.- Well, if you excuse me I have to go back to work, see you later.- She said leaving, not waiting for anyone to said good bye to her.

\- Well…- Jack Fenton started.- Let's go home family. We will have a welcome back home dinner tonight.- he said going to the door, followed by a very joyful group of people behind him.

Jack and his family got in the RV, while Dash, Tucker and Sam got in his mustang, they went to the Fenton's place.


	2. What did I miss?

Danny was sitting on the back seat of the RV, both of her daughters at each side of her and Jazz beside Dani, who was leaning on Danny's arm.

\- I missed you a lot mommy!- She said rubbing her head on Danny's arm.

\- I missed you too honey.- Danny said kissing her on the head and rubbing her face with her free hand.- But now we're together again and no one will take us apart from each other. The same goes for you Daisy.- Danny patted her other daughter's back.

\- OW!- Daisy half yelled in pain and shut her eyes tightly.

\- Oh my god!- Danny gasped and then she removed Daisy's clothes where she patted her just to find a very big and ugly scar.- What happened to you?- Danny was getting scared and angry.

\- Nothing, I'm fine mom.- Daisy said in a rush.

\- Daisy Fenton! That scar it's too big and too fresh; is that "nothing" to you?- Danny was getting angry.- Honey, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at who did that to you, tell me what happened, come on sweetie.- Danny said now caressing Daisy's cheek softly.

\- Well mom, it was Skulker…- Daisy explained what happened.- Something was wrong with him, he was beyond angry, he was "savage", like in Berserk mode or something…-

\- And he's not the only one…- Dani interrupted her.

\- What do you mean?- Danny asked them.

\- Since the mating season ended, there has been many ghost attacks mom, almost three every day, and most of the ghosts are class A-, like Technus, Ember or Skulker.-

\- A-?- Danny didn't understood that.

\- Oh, yes.- Maddie said from the copilot seat.- The "ghost experts" have finally classified them by their threatening level, so, ghosts like those Dani talked about are class A-, as dangerous, others, like Vortex, Undergrowth and the Fright Knight (Daisy cringed at that name), are class A, as very dangerous…-

\- Jaja… curiously, the ghosts who "killed" Danny Phantom are very dangerous.- Danny said amused.

\- Yeah, we said the same thing.- Maddie continued.- Pariah Dark is the only one classified as A+ so far, as death threat.-

\- Well, he sure is a death threat.- Danny said nodding.- Phew! It's so good he's the only one and he's asleep.-

\- Well…- Maddie said uncomfortably.

\- What?- Danny asked getting worried.- What's going on?-

\- There has been strange things going on lately Danny, very strange things.- Maddie said in a worried tone.

\- Really? Stranger things than ghosts attacking people constantly and a new technology that can, literally, change people's gender completely.-

\- Ok, ok, we get it honey, but yeah, strange things have happened lately and not just here in Amity Park, other cities have problems too.-

\- Like what?- Danny asked, now worried.

\- Megaville was attacked by some kind of giant dragon, the Powerpuff girls couldn't beat it alone, thankfully those other kids, the Rowdyruff boys I think, helped them, but even then, defeat that creature was pretty hard for them.-

\- Mmm…- Danny remembered the day she met those kids, and then shivered when she remembered the nightmare she had that night.

\- Ecko Creek was attacked by a bunch of weird creatures, but no one knows where they came from or why did they go there? But a long haired blond girl defeated them, a boy helped her, I guess they're a couple.- Jazz continued.

\- Something weird happened in New York, but no one knows exactly what happened, and the only witness is totally nuts.- Dani continued.

\- Why's that?-

\- The poor guy says that four penguins from the central park zoo are involved.- Dani said giggling.

\- Really? Jajaja. That's hilarious! I agree, the guy is totally nuts.- Danny said laughing, but then she turned to Daisy.- But you haven't told me what happened to you.- She asked her in a serious tone.

\- Ahm…- Daisy was startled.- Well, it was like this, a week ago…

*Flashback*

Daisy was making a surveillance round around the west side of the city, looking for any ghost trouble, everything seemed normal.- Everything's fine around here, what about you guys?- She talked through her Fenton earphone.

"Everything's fine here" she heard Dash's voice.

"Are you watching around or in the Nasty Burger again Dash?" Jazz's voice came.

"Hey! That was just once. It's not like I would do that again."

"But daddy, you promised me a happy nasty meal today" Dani's voice was heard, she was with Dash at that time, even if Dani didn't like it, she was always with someone else when doing surveillance, everyone laughed at hearing Dani's statement.

"Not now honey, you now blew up our plan" Dash said playing along "Now we can't go to Nasty Burger or your grandma and aunt are going to kill me". Everyone laughed again.

"You know what, we all need some rest and bonding time" Sam said and agreement noises were heard "What if we all go to Nasty Burger now, we can meet all there in about 30 minutes".

"Sounds good to me" Jazz said.

\- Fine, I'll see you there in AAAAAHHH!- Daisy felt a hard hit on her back and fell to the ground, hitting hard on it.

"DAISY WHAT'S GOING ON?"- She heard Jazz's voice screaming. She got up and looked up, there, in the middle of the air was Skulker, looking very angry.- It's Skulker he's attacking me.- Daisy said and right after that she ducked to avoid one of Skulker's shots.- "Where are you?" Jazz asked while Daisy shot back an ectoplasm ray to her enemy, which Skulker didn't avoid, he just received it but it didn't hurt him, it didn't even scratched his armor.- We're close to the abandoned hospital, where Spectra tried to get a new body.- She said looking at her enemy, who was looking at her with fire on his eyes, but he was silent. "Ok, we're on our way there, let's go guys" Jazz said "Roger" was heard with different voices "Hang on sis! We're coming" Dani said and Daisy smiled at it, and then she flew up to be in front of Skulker.

\- What's got into you Skulker? Since when do you attack from behind?- She asked trying to upset him. But Skulker didn't do anything, just looked at her, very mad, loading his weapons.

\- Where is she?- He said suddenly, the hate very palpable on his voice.

\- Where's who?- Daisy asked back.

\- DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME BITCH!- Skulker spitted and shot her, Daisy barely dodged it but then she was held by her throat, Skulker's mechanic hand rounder her entire neck, he had a strong grip on her; looking straight at her eyes he asked again.- Where is she? Where is Ember? What did you do to her?- He squeezed Daisy's neck a little.

\- I… gasp… I don't know… what are you talking about?- Daisy managed to say, but it was getting hard for her to breath.

\- I won't ask you again.- Skulker squeezed a little more and he pulled his blade on his other hand and threatened her with it putting it against her face and sliding it through it, Daisy felt the cold metal against her skin, and for the very first time in her short life, she was scared to death.- WHERE…IS…SHE?- Skulker asked again, tightening his grip on her.

Daisy couldn't answer him, in fact, she couldn't breathe, she was about to pass out when a couple of ecto rays hit him on the face and the arm that held her, she breath hard and looked at her savior, it was Dani.- Hey jerk! If you have a problem with my mom, then you have a problem with me.- She said bravely.

Skulker was beyond mad, he was furious, he looked at the girl and smirked, then he turned to Daisy and smiled in a crazy way and said.- Maybe if I take what you love the most away from you you'd be more cooperative.- And he charged to Dani with his blade ready.

\- NNNOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!- Daisy flew chasing Skulker and Dani got in a fight stance, ready to take the hit.- DANI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!- Daisy yelled in desperation.

\- No way, I can take it.- The girl said bravely again and shot an ice beam to Skulker, it didn't stop him on his way but made him slower enough for Daisy to reach and push Dani away, as Skulker was temporary blinded for the ice on his eyes he slashed furiously in every way he could; unfortunately, he slashed Daisy on the back.

\- AAAAGGHHH!- Daisy yelled in pain, the ectoplasm flowing out of her body and fell to the ground.

\- NNNOOOO!- Dani yelled and flew as fast as she could trying to reach her, but she was stopped suddenly by Skulker grabbing her ankle.- LET ME GO! LET ME GO ASSHOLE!- Dani yelled in rage.

\- My, my, my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?- He smirked.

\- LET… ME…- Dani charged energy on her hands.- GGGGEEAHH!- Skulker held her by the throat too.-

\- I don't care if you're a little girl, or that whelp niece. I'm going to kill you if you don't answer me NOW!- Dani was really scared, but she kept her fighting stance.- WHERE IS EMBER?- Skulker sound very threatening.

\- I don't know! In her lair maybe!- Dani answered as brave as she could. That made Skulker get angrier.

\- Ok, you asked for it, you will join your uncle pretty soon girl.- Skulker said and took his blade, he was about to slash Dani in two when a very strong ectoray hit him and sent him away.

\- WOAH!- Dani yelled while recovering her balance on the air.

\- You ok dear?- She heard a familiar voice calling for her and turned around to find Vlad Plasmius going to her, a worried look on his face.

\- Y… Yes… I'm fine.- The girl answered, she was struggling with herself, this man made her to accomplish his evil purposes, betrayed her, tried to destroy her, then he tried to melt her, and now, he's right there helping her against a ghost that wanted to kill her, "Maybe the others are right, he's changed for the best", she thought, then she remembered her sister.- MY GOD! DAISY! Danny looked down to find Dash carrying Daisy bridal style and putting her on the floor, her aunts and uncle were there too, they were trying to help her.

\- TRAITOR!- Skulker was yelling flying directly to Vlad and Dani, he was charging his gun in one hand and holding his blade in the other. Vlad pushed Dani away gently and stayed there, with his arms on his back, very calm, waiting for Skulker's attack.

\- What are you doing? Attack him.- Dani said hurriedly.

\- Don't worry sweetheart, everything is under control.- He said calmly and Dani looked at him weirdly.

Vlad waited for when Skulker were in front of him, ready to slash him and he pulled his Fenton thermos and sucked him. The ghost yelled in desperation while being sucked.- NNOOO! WHERE'S EMBER? WHERE'S MY BABY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?-

\- Did… did you hear that Vlad?- Dani asked worriedly.

\- Yes, I heard it. Damn… Something is going on, something bad; we better get ready for the worst and do a little research in the ghost zone, but not now.-

\- Uh? Why not?- The girl asked.

\- Because your mother is about to come out of the VENUS pod honey, we have to be ready for when she wakes up, don't you think?- Vlad said smirking.

\- OH MY GOD! You're right! My mommy is finally coming back. Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!- The girl rambled excitedly.

\- Dani, darling, calm down, there's some time left, besides we have to check on your sister now.- Vlad said getting closer to the girl.

\- Oh, right!- Dani flew to the others, followed by Vlad.- Is she ok?- She asked once she got to the floor.

\- We don't know Dani.- Jazz answered her. There was a lot of ectoplasm on the floor and Daisy was unconscious.- We need to take her home now.- She said and Dash carried her to Jazz's jeep. Jazz got in too and started the engine.- I'll take her home now, I think the surveillance is over guys, go home.- She said and Dani got in the jeep's copilot seat.-

\- Ok, be careful and take care of her.- Dash said worried.

\- Uhm… Vlad…- Dani said suddenly, making the others to look at her with wide eyes.

\- Yes Dani.- The man replied.

\- Th… you know… Thank you for saving me today.- the girl almost mumbled, blushing hard.

\- You're more than welcome dear.- The man said smiling gently at her. The girl smiled back, and they left the place before the GIW get there.

*End of flashback*

\- So… Uhm… That's why you and Vlad are getting along Dani?- Danny asked her.

\- Yes mom, pretty much that's what made me trust him a little more.- the girl answered blushing a little.

\- That's so great honey.- Danny hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. She turned to Daisy again.- But you said that it was last week, and that scar seems from today, maybe yesterday, but it looks very fresh.-

\- Yeah, that made us worry too, but I guess it's because Daisy is running out of energy Danny.- Maddie said.

\- Uh, what do you mean?-

\- We're guessing that Daisy is tired, her ghost energy is running out, and she needs to get back inside you, the sooner the better for her.- Jack said, not looking back.

\- Ooohhh! That makes sense, get back to mama honey, have some well-deserved rest.- Danny said opening her arms to her.

\- Yes mom.- Daisy said and vanished inside Danny's body. Like the first time it happened, Danny felt very warm when her clone/daughter went inside her, an exciting warm, last time, that warm made him get a boner, this time, the warm made her moan lightly and feel wetness on her crotch, and her nipples to get hard, it was the same warm, the same amount of it, and the same feeling, but this time, the body was of a girl, a woman, a more sensitive body than of men, so the feeling was stronger, and she liked it, a lot.

When she finally recovered, she got aware that her sister and daughter were looking at her mischievously. She got aware of that and slumped on her seat, blushing hard, her two siblings laughed silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fenton family parked the RV on the garage and Dash on the sidewalk in front of the house. They got out of the RV slowly and happily, Jack helping Danny to get out and holding her while she walked, her balance wasn't good yet, so Jack helped her to walk in the house and seated her on the couch.- Stay there honey, talk to your friends while your mother and I make dinner.- He told her and kissed her on the cheek.

\- Ok dad.- She answered and accommodated herself on the couch, crossing her legs out of the blue, "Why did I do that" she asked herself.

 **\- Because you're a girl, you're wearing panties and a skirt, and you don't want boys getting glimpses of your panties and crotch, do you?-** A voice said in her head.

\- Daniela?- Danny asked with a bright smile.

 **\- Nope! You're Daniela now.-** The voice said.

\- Then who are you?-

 **\- I'm Danny, duh! I'm Daniel, I'm what remain from your old self.-**

\- Oh my gosh! So… Uhm… are… are you mad at me?-

 **\- Why would I? You're happy now, aren't you?-**

\- Yes, a lot happier.-

 **\- Then I'm happy too Danny, you and I are the same. Don't forget that.-**

\- But you're still the boy in me, right?-

 **\- Yep!-**

\- And you'll be with me, just like Daniela was before, right?-

 **\- Not exactly.-**

\- What do you mean?-

 **\- I'm a remain Danny, a leftover, a memory that will fade away over time.-**

\- Why?-

 **\- Because you're your true self now Danny, you don't need a voice in your head anymore. There will come the day when you stop hearing me.-**

\- That's unfair!- Danny felt tears on her eyes.

 **\- Hey, don't cry honey.-** Daniel said in a soothing tone.- **This is for the best, you know it, and I know it, don't be sad, you better become the best woman, the best wife, the best mommy you can be, and if you don't want to forget me, then try to remember your life before the gender bending project, but just the good stuff jeje. Do you agree with me?-**

\- Yes… sniff… ok.- Danny said wiping her eyes.

 **\- Good.-**

\- Mom? Are you ok?- Dani asked startling Danny.

\- Woah! Oh! Yeah honey, I'm ok, I'm just happy of being back home, that's all.- Danny answered her. The girl cuddled on Danny's body, hugging her, Danny responded rounding her arms over her body and resting her chin on Dani's head.- I love you honey.- She said in a calmed and soothing tone.

\- I love you too mommy. Mmm… Your body feels really different.-

\- Well, I finally have a girl's body my dear.-

\- Yeah, I know that, that's why it feels different from before, your arms are slender, your hands are littler, your belly feels soft and your breasts are really spongy jiji. They're like pillows jeje.- Dani joked and teased a little, making Danny blush hard and making all the other teenagers to laugh, they were all sitting on the living room, chatting a little, but looking at Danny constantly, when Dani leaned and rested over Danny, they all made "Daaawwww" sounds, smiling, but now, hearing what Dani had just said, they laughed.

\- DANI! Don't say that!- Danny yelled smiling and blushing madly.

\- What? It's the truth mom, I rested my head on one of them and I felt really comfortable, even more when you hugged me, hearing your heartbeats, I felt like falling asleep as comfortable as I was.- That flattered Danny.

\- Well, thank you Dani, but that's not a surprise, you're my daughter, feeling comfortable and calm when you're close to me is normal, it happens with all kids when they're with their mothers.-

\- Yeah, that's true Dani, being in your mother's arms is very comforting, because there's no safer place in the world for you.- Dash said looking straight at them, with a peaceful look and smile. That made both girls blush and smile.

\- OOOOWWW! How cute of you to say that Dash, but what are you doing so far from them?- Jazz said mischievously.- Go ahead and sit beside your girlfriend, and hold your daughter too, I'm pretty sure than that will make her feel even safer and more comfortable.- Dash bushed at that.

\- YES! Please daddy, come sit with us.- Dani said joyfully and extending her arms to him.

\- Sigh…- Dash said and got up from his seat and went to sit beside Danny, rounding an arm on Danny's shoulder and putting the other over Dani's head, making both girls giggle and blush. Dani shook between her parents to get more comfortable.

\- Ahmmmm… Finally, my family is complete again.- The girl said resting her head between Dash and Danny, getting laughter from everyone.

\- By the way Dani.- Danny spoke in a more serious tone.- Please tell me again about what Skulker said just before he was sucked on the Fenton Thermos.-

\- Oh! Well, he screamed asking where was Ember and his baby.- Danny explained.

\- Really?- Danny asked her, all the other teens had their eyes wide open.

\- Yes mom, I'm telling you the truth, but we haven't investigated further than that.-

\- Uhm… Dani dear, why didn't you tell us about that before?- Dash asked calmly, but he was clearly upset.

\- I'm sorry dad, but Vlad asked me to say nothing until mom came back.-

\- And you just obeyed him?- Dash was getting angry.

\- Ahm… uh… well…- Dani didn't know what to say.

\- Dash, calm down dear.- Danny said soothingly.

\- How can I calm down when my own daughter is keeping secrets from me?- Dash said between anger and hurt.

\- I… I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it, but Vlad told me that if I told you before you would want to investigate further, maybe without help, and he said that this is big, really big and dangerous, and well… I… I don't want you to get hurt daddy.- Dani was sniffing.

\- Sigh… it's ok, I guess, but what bothers me is that I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around.- Dash said in a concerned tone, patting the girl's head.

\- Jeje, I know daddy…- The girl was enjoying the moment.- but we're a family, we take care from each other.-

\- Fine, fine.- Dash smiled and kissed Dani on the forehead, the girl kissed him back on the cheek. Danny looked intently at them, she smiled feeling overwhelmed by the father-daughter moment she was witnessing, but, at the same time she felt like she was left aside from it.

\- Ok guys!- She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her.- What else did I miss the last three months?- She asked.

\- Not much Danny, really, but did you really expected Dash and Dani don't getting closer to each other?- Jazz said calmly.- Mom started with the morning sickness two months ago; some people was asking for you at school before the spring break; you got that C+ as final grade on the semester; There's been the usual ghost attack every now and then…-

\- And we've been kicking their asses every single time, right Dash?- Tucker interrupted her raising his hand to Dash.

\- Yes Tuck.- Dash answered giving Tucker a high five, Danny had her mouth wide open.

\- Oh yeah.- Jazz started again.- Tucker and Dash have become good friends, I wouldn't say best friends, but friends indeed.

\- How much did I miss for real?- Danny asked herself feeling sad.

\- Don´t worry Danny, you'll catch up everything soon, what is important is that you're back, as your true self and your new life is about to begin.- Sam said taking her friend's hand, looking straight at her eyes and smiling at her. Danny smiled back and nodded at her.

-GUYS! DINNER'S READY!- They heard Maddie say from the kitchen, all of them got up and went to the kitchen, Dani and Dash were holding each of Danny's hands, like a family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a huge and amazing dinner, everyone was satisfied; Jack got up and dragged everyone's attention.

\- Ahem! May I have your attention please.- Everyone was looking at him.- Well, as you know, our family is back together again, my beautiful daughter Daniela is back and we couldn't be happier and prouder of her, and now we have a present for you Danny.- Jack said and Maddie handed him a yellow folder.

\- What is it dad?- Danny asked him.

\- Open it and discover it for yourself my dear.- Jack said handing the folder to her. Danny took it and opened it, she gasped when she saw what it was.

\- Is this…- She was speechless.

\- Yes honey.- Maddie said.

\- But… But how?… who?-

\- It was Vlad, he thought of everything. He gave them to us when you were with Sally.- Jack said.

There, in the folder, were all Danny's papers, her birth certificate, with the same birth date, her driver's license, her insurance, everything she would need to prove that she was her, but acknowledging her as HER. Danny started to cry, she jumped from her seat and threw herself to her parents, hugging them tightly, and they hugged her back while the others were applauding.

After a while, Danny recovered her composure and sat again, she was wiping her eyes and sniffing.

\- Ahem… Now it's my turn.- Dash said standing up with another folder on his hands.- I'm not that good giving speeches so… sigh… Dani honey, this one is for you.- He handed the folder to the girl.

She took it, her hands trembling and she gulped.- Come on honey, open it.- Dash said patting the girl's back, she took a deep breath and opened the folder and started to cry instantly. Just like with Danny, Dani now had a birth certificate, and insurance, she now had an identity for real.- You will have to thank uncle Vlad for this my dear, he was a big help with all this.-

\- Thank you, thank you thank you dad.- The girl hugged her father tightly, he hugged her back, smiling with his eyes shut.

\- Eh, Dani, did you check who your official parents are?- Jazz asked, she was reading the certificate.

\- Uh… no, I didn't why?-

\- Dash, are you sure it's a good idea.- Jazz asked him.

\- Not quite sure, but I won't lie about it, at least no more than needed, Dani IS MY DAUGHTER! So I have to appear as her father in the birth certificate.- Dash said full of confidence. Everyone had their eyes wide open.- Even if your grandparents here are your legal tutors, YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER DANI! I LOVE YOU LIKE THAT, AS MY DAUGHTER!- Dash said firmly.

\- Wait!- Danny said taking the birth certificate from Jazz and read it.- That means…-

\- Yes Danny, you are there, as her mother, the only thing missing now is your signature my love, sign it and it will be finally settled, we will be Dani's parents legally.- Dash said looking straight at Danny's eyes. Danny felt like crying again.

\- Can… sniff… can anyone hand me a pen please?- Danny said sniffing, tears falling from her eyes; a pen was put in her delicate hand and she proceeded to sign the paper. She wiped her eyes again and handed the paper to her parents.- It's done, Dani is my… our daughter Dash, I love you so much.- Danny got up and walked to him, the best she could, she was holding herself from the table, when she was in front of him she threw herself to him, kissing him deeply and passionately, he kissed her back, the kiss was long, tender and beautiful.- It feels so different from before.- Danny thought.- It feels right, well it always felt right, but now, all the doubts I didn't know I still had are gone, now I'm a real girl kissing a boy, a boy that I love so much.-

For his part, Dash was thinking something pretty similar.- God! Her lips are so soft and her body so slim, so smooth, so delicate, and she smells soooo good. I love her; I really love her, no doubts anymore and… Uh oh!- Dash was getting a boner and he did a big effort to fight it, he separated his lips from Danny´s lips and looked at her in the eyes, both looking at each other lovingly.

\- I love you!- they said at the same time, holding both hands with each other and smiling, they were about to kiss again when Dash's cell phone started to ring, they stopped sighing and Dash picked up the call.

\- Hello! Hi mom… ok I'm coming… Yes I'm sorry… it's just that Danny is back from her trip and I came to see her, I've missed her a lot… Uh Yeah sure, I'll ask her… ok, I'll be there in 30 minutes mom, yeah, see you at home… bye mommy… sigh…- Dash hung up.

\- Is everything ok honey?- Danny asked him.

\- Yes, my mom got worried because I didn't call her, I totally forgot it, sorry guys, I have to go or I'll get grounded. Good bye.- Dash said while leaving, he shook hands with Jack and Maddie. Kissed Danny on the cheek and Dani on the forehead, waved good bye to the others and went to the door.- By the way, my mom wants to invite you to dinner at my house, before going back to school Danny, I guess there's no problem anymore, right?- Dash asked hoping she would say yes.

\- Uh… yeah sure Dash, when?- Danny answered him and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

\- Well, she didn't tell me when, but I guess you need more time to get back your balance and my mom asked for your whole family to come over, including "Maddie", my dad is coming back from his business trip and my mom thinks that it's a good idea to meet "her future daughter in law" family, just to have an idea of how it is going to be when we get married.- Dash said, mumbling the las part, but the "daughter in law" part was enough to make Danny blush and everyone else was holding their laughter.

-Uh… Oh… Well Dash… I… I don't know if…- Danny started but Maddie cut her off.

\- We will be glad of going to dinner with your family Dash, just arrange it properly and we all will be there.- She said in a confident and soothing tone, making Dash smile.

\- Well then, I'll ask my mom and call you to tell you when it's gonna be, thank you very much Mrs. Fenton, good bye.- Dash said and left.

\- So that means that I'm going to meet my other grandparents?- Dani asked joyfully, her eyes sparkling.

\- Yes Dani, but the bad thing is that you can't call them that.- Danny said in a calm and soothing tone, trying to not hurt the girl's feelings.- Remember that around them, you are Maddie, my little sister, ok?-

Dani's expression changed from sparkling to a little gloom.- Yes, I know, I'm sorry.- She said a little sad.

\- Hey, don't worry dear.- Jack said patting the girl's head and ruffling her hair.- Once they meet you and know how amazing you are, they are going to love you as much as your grandma and I love you.- he said cheerfully, making the girl smile again.

\- Thank you grandpa.- Dani said and kissed him on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time, Tucker and Sam left too.

\- Well guys, it's getting late, we better go to sleep.- Maddie said in a motherly way.- At least I need to rest well now.- She said rubbing her belly.

\- Yeah, you´re right mom, we better go to sleep, see you tomorrow guys.- Jazz said taking Danny's hand.- Come with me sis, I will help you this time.-

\- Ok.- Danny walked with Jazz's help and went upstairs to her room while the others went to their respective rooms saying good night to them.

Once inside the room, Jazz helped Danny to sit on her mattress and closed and locked the door.- How are you feeling Danny?- She asked turning around to her sister.

\- I'm feeling fine Jazz, really, a little weird for not being able to keep standing, but fine, why?-

\- No, no, no, I don't mean physically, I mean how are you feeling about being a girl? About having a vagina, breasts, waist, slender arms and legs, being smaller, and basically weaker than before, being physically weaker and smaller than men.- Jazz asked in a mix of genuine amazement and worry for her.

\- Ooohhh! Well, yeah I feel really different from before,, my clothes feel different from before, especially on my crotch and breasts, they're really sensitive now, I can barely reach my boyfriend's chest now, when before I was almost at his eyes level, and when he hugged at Axion labs I felt little and weak, but at the same time, I felt so safe on his arms, like if nothing could hurt me, it was soooo soothing and good.- Danny explained, blushing a little and smiling at her sister.

\- And… are you happy sis?- Jazz asked again with amazement and worry.

\- Are you kidding sis? This is me, ME!- Danny said signing her body with her both arms from head to toes.- I'm really happy now, a lot happier than three months ago, that's for sure, why?-

\- Well, it's just… well… sigh… Danny, you are one of the only two persons alive who has been on the both genders, you were a boy for 17 years, and now you are a girl, and for what you said, I guess that you will stay like this for the rest of your life, and well, from now on, many things will change for you, there are a lot of differences between men and women, even if we are looking for equality, there are the simplest and most basic differences between "them" and "us", beginning with the sexual aspects Danny, just that makes the women world very different from the men world. Don't take me wrong sis, I'm glad that you're happy, but I don't want you to change your mind when you get your first period, or when a boy tries to hit on you, or worst, when a guy tries to abuse of you in any way, as we said before, you are now slightly weaker than men, at least in the brute force way, obviously, women are stronger in other ways, like when we give birth jeje, that's why men don't do it, they wouldn't be able to bear that pain jejejeje.- They shared a good laugh at that.- What I'm trying to say Danny, it's that now that you're a full girl, you will see many things different from before.-

\- Well, I dressed and acted like a girl before going in the VENUS pod Jazz.-

\- Yes, but you were still a boy Danny, a boy dresses as a girl, but a boy nonetheless. I'm worried about you sis, and forgive me if I become a little overprotective with you, like when we started to hunt ghosts together, but you will need to learn to be a girl, what we did when you practiced before getting in the Venus pod was just foreplay, this is the main event sis, and it will last for the rest of your life.- Jazz said taking Danny's hand and looking straight at her eyes.

Danny understood what Jazz was trying to say, smiled at her and with her free hand she rubbed her cheek.- Thank you Jazz, I really appreciate this, please, help me to understand the girls world so there wouldn't be any chance of me regretting it and going back, I really want to be a girl, and a woman for the rest of my life sis, I really want to get pregnant and give birth to my own kids, pelase sis, help me.- Danny said in a very happy and soothing tone, making Jazz sniff.

\- Ok sis.- Jazz said and kissed Danny on the forehead.- It will be my pleasure to help you. Do you need any help to get dressed for sleep?-

\- Yes, a little please, and I will need some help to go to the bathroom, I need to pee jeje.- Danny answered and then Jazz helped her sister to get dressed in the nightgown Danny had.- Wow! The fabric feels so… so…-

\- Good and exciting?- Jazz said.

\- Yes, I feel prettier wearing this, and it's just for sleep.-

\- Yeah, but you can sleep wearing nothing too jiji.-

\- Jazz! Don't mock me please, you better help me to get to the bathroom because I really need to pee now.-

\- Ok, ok, come on sis.- Jazz helped Danny to get in the bathroom and to sit in the toilet.- Call me when you´re over.- She said closing the door behind her.

\- Yes sis.- Danny said and then she tried to pee. "Ok, how is it now?" she thought, she didn't know what to do, she had never peed like this, sitting with a vagina instead of a penis, after some two minutes she could feel the pee flowing out of her and sighed in relief. "Well, that was different, first time peeing like a girl, it's really different from a boy, even sitting on the toilet".

\- Don't forget to clean your vagina and ass from the remaining pee with toilet paper, you can't "aim, shoot and shake it" anymore jiji.- She heard Jazz and blushed. She took toilet paper and rubbed her vagina and ass with it, once she was sure it was dry, she stood up holding herself from the wall and raised her panties to her crotch, she walked slowly to the sink to wash her hands "ok, I think that I'm getting my balance back, but just to be sure".- Jazz, I'm ready, please help me to get to my bed.- She said and opened the door, Jazz took her arm and helped her to get to her bed.

\- There you go sis.- Jazz said and kissed her again on the cheek.- Good night and sweet dreams sis.- She said before leaving Danny's room and closing the door behind her.

\- Good night sis.- Danny said to her and went to sleep, after 10 minutes she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. APRIL WAS A CRAZY MONTH AT JOB AND MAY ISN'T THAT FAR FROM IT NOW. AND TO MAKE THINGS WORST, MY LAP TOP WAS MALFUNCTIONING AND I SENT IT TO FIX, FORTUNATELY I HAD A BACKUP FROM THE FIC AND HERE IT IS. 'IM UPLOADING THIS WITH A BORROWED LAP TOP ACTUALLY, BUT SOON, MY OWN LAP TOP WILL BE BACK AND I WON'T NEED TO BORROW THIS LAP TOP WHEN THE OWNER PLEASES TO BORROW IT. AGAIN I'M SORRY, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. New dreams, old habits

She was sitting on the living room couch, mumbling a lullaby, the same lullaby her mother sang to her when she was a little kid, while cradling and nursing her one-month old baby girl.

\- That's it Hanna. - She said while looking at the baby sucking her nipple to get the milk. - Feed from me my love. - Danny said in a sweet and kind tone, the baby opened her eyes to look at her mother, well, kind of, the baby's vision is too blurry yet, she just can recognize shapes and forms, she didn't know how exactly is the person who's feeding her, or how to call her, but she recognized the voice, she has heard it before, when she was in a very warm, comfortable and cozy place, she heard it a lot of times, it made her feel safe, happy and warm, almost as good as the place she was before. The baby didn't know too much, but she knew that being with this person was safe, very safe, and she was feeding her too, so the baby felt grateful and happy, and kept sucking whatever this person was giving her to eat, not that it didn't taste good anyway. After sometime, she was falling asleep.

\- HONEY! I'M BACK! - Dash yelled while getting in the apartment, very noisy by the way, that startled the baby, and felt the urge to cry, but the person who was holding her soothed her with her arms and whispered some sounds the girl couldn't identify, but it made her feel calm again and she kept doing what she was doing before.

\- SSSSHHHH! What is wrong with you?! You scared Hanna! - Danny exclaimed to her husband, whispering, but the anger very present.

\- Sorry hun, I didn't expect you two here in the living room. - Dash said regretting his previous actions and sat beside his wife and kissed her on the cheek, then she looked at the baby girl and smiled widely. - Hi sweetie! How is my baby princess doing eh?! - He said greeting the baby and moving his fingers in front of her.

The girl recognized that voice too, she heard it before too, many times, not as much as the other voice but she recognized it.

\- Wow! So greedy! - Dash said chuckling looking at his daughter while she was eating. - Those breasts used to be mine to play with hehehe! Share them a little bit with daddy Hanna! Please! - Danny nudged him but still smiled.

After a few more minutes the girl pulled away from her mother's nipple, indicating that she was satisfied and Danny moved her to her shoulder to burp her.

\- May… - Dash tried to say.

\- What? - Danny looked at him smiling.

\- May I burp her this time? - He asked apologetically. - Please. -

\- Uhhh… - Danny doubted. - I… I don't know… You're a man… -

\- So? -

\- What… What if you hurt her? What if you pat her too hard and break her ribs or… or… -

\- Seriously Danny? Seriously? - Dash felt angry. - Do you really think I'm going to hurt MY OWN DAUGHTER?! - Danny felt bad, she hurt Dash's feelings. - Sigh… Danny, I know she is our first baby; YOUR! first baby, but you haven't left her side for a single moment since you gave birth to her. You've done everything for her and I just have looked. And I know you too well, you won't admit it, but you're tired, really tired, you need to sleep. And I want to take care of my daughter too, I can do it Danny, I can burp her and bath her and change her diapers, please Danny, let me take care of her. - Dash was serious and he was kind of begging her.

\- But… - Danny was looking for an answer. - But… I… I'm… I'm her mother, I'm responsible for her… I have to take care for her and cover her needs…-

\- Alone? - Dash asked her interrupting her. - If that's so then what the hell am I doing here Danny?

It seems that I have already done my part making her… -

\- Pfftt… Yeah! Just the 1% of the job, I did the rest! - Danny said with a funny tone, trying to mock Dash, but at the same time, trying to lighten the mood.

\- Yeah! - Dash said smiling. - But that 1% was the funny part of the job hehehe… - The couple shared a good laugh, Danny was already patting Hanna's back and butt to make her burp. - Come on babe, let me do it, please… - Dash said, again a begging tone on his voice and he extended his arms trying to reach Hanna.

\- But… But… - Danny didn't know what else to say. – It's… It's just… -

Dash was looking directly at her and got aware of something that made him open his eyes widely. - Danny my dear, do you still have doubts about if you are a woman or not? - he asked her in a soothing tone. Danny looked at him blushing with a shame look on her eyes. - Or is it that you still feel guilty because of Dani's childhood? He asked again, he said rounding one arm around her shoulders. Danny rested her head on his chest and started to cry silently, not stopping her patting on her daughter.

\- I… It's… Yes… - She cried freely now.

\- Yes what honey? - Dash was comforting her.

\- Yes to all that Dash. - She said between sobs. - I… I feel guilty for Dani's missing childhood, and at the same time I still don't feel like a fully woman yet. -

Dash hugged her with her both arms and hushed her calmly. - Easy babe. Easy. Don't worry. - After a few minutes Danny calmed a little. - Listen to me Danny, what happened to Dani was bad and awful, but it's not your fault, she left the first time because she was afraid of Vlad, and the second time because she wanted to know the world, she came back and had a good childhood, thanks to all of us, you, me, your parents, your sister, Sam and Tucker. -

\- Yes, but we weren't there for her since the beginning. -

\- True, but that isn't our fault either, besides, Vlad accelerated her growing to make her look like a 10-12 years old girl when she was just a few months' old for real, but since you brought her back with you, her childhood, her teen years and her so far adult life have been good, the proof is her happiness Danny, we all know that, and you don't have to feel guilty, YOU, WE all did a good job raising her. -

\- But… But… -

\- Danny, listen to me, Dani's fine, she's a happy young woman thanks to you, yes, it's a shame nobody was there for her in the beginning, but it's not your fault, ok? -

\- O… ok. - Danny said with her head low, but she still felt guilty.

\- And about your doubts. - Dash continued. - Are you crazy? Danny, you've been a woman for at least 10 years, you went to the high school prom wearing a dress, with me as your partner, you have had periods, we've had sex millions of times and I have penetrated YOUR vagina with my penis, you went through a pregnancy and gave birth to a child a month ago for god's sake, just now you were feeding your child with your own milk Danny, just women can do all that Danny and YOU ARE A WOMAN! - Dash said tightening his grip on her. - A beautiful, sexy, caring and amazing woman. - he kissed her on the cheek. - A woman that accepted me as her mate, her best friend, her lover… You gave birth to my child Danny. - Dash said between kisses. -The biggest and greatest gift A WOMAN can give to a man my love… - Dash said kissing her all over her face. – Maybe you weren't born as a woman, but YOU ARE A WOMAN NOW DANNY! So, stop doubting it honey, because no one else's doubt it anymore. - Dash's touch on her skin felt warm and kind. - And you don't have to take care of Hanna all the time and by yourself, I can help you with anything you and she needs, so please Danny, let me burp and cradle my daughter until she falls asleep on my arms, let me change her diapers and give her baths… please! - Dash said looking at the baby, who had her eyes open looking at them. Danny doubted for a few seconds and looked at her daughter, then at Dash's eyes and smiled.

\- Ok, but please, be very careful, she's too precious to me. - Dany said handing the baby to Dash, who received it with a wide smile.

\- To US honey! She's too precious to US! - He took the baby and accommodated her on his shoulder and started to pat her back to make her burp, the baby felt odd at beginning, it's the first time she's on these strange arms, they are stronger and bolder, but they were warm and comfortable too, being with this person is safe too, even safer in some way, no one will ever dare to hurt her if she's on these arms, she will be fine as long as she's with one or both of these persons.

After a few minutes, the baby burped. - There you go Hanna! Well done baby! - Dash congratulated the baby happily and cradled her up and down.

Danny was amused and happy to see her daughter so comfortable on Dash's arms, but he was right, she was exhausted but refused to go to sleep, at least not before the baby falls asleep herself.

Now Dash was cradling the baby, mumbling his own lullaby to her, and the baby was falling asleep. After 20 minutes, the baby was sound asleep and Dash smiled at her and looked at Danny, who was dozing off on the couch, he decided to take Hanna t her crib in her room and went back for Danny, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to their room, he placed her calmly and gently on the bed and kissed her on the forehead and on the lips, he then proceeded to change his clothes for his pajama, but instead of lying on the bed next to Danny, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Danny woke up hurriedly -Hanna? -She asked looking around. -I'm in my room?! What am I doing here? Where's Hanna? Where's my baby? -Danny started to panic and breath hard.

-Oh! You're awake! -She heard Dash's voice and turned to the door frame, where he was eating a chocolate muffin with a glass of milk and she felt very angry with him. -What? - he asked her while munching the muffin.

\- Where is she? WHERE'S MY BABY? -She asked angrily walking to him with her hands in the air.

\- Woah! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down honey, Hanna is on her crib, sleeping like, hehe, like a baby. -Dash said calmly and Danny just stomped out of the room passing beside him furiously and went to the baby's room, when she was beside the baby's crib she looked at her and smiled instantly, the baby looked so comfortable and peaceful sleeping and sucking her thump.

\- Feeling better hun? - Dash asked from behind, hugging her and kissing her neck, she let go all her stress and panic behind and gave into Dash's embrace.

-Yeah. -She said calmly. -I'm sorry honey, it's… It's just… - Danny tried to say looking at the baby and putting a hand over her.

\- It's ok hun, you love her more than anything or anyone else, I know, but please understand that you are not the only one who can take care of her, yes, you are the mommy and the one who has her total trust and who has the strongest bond with her, but we can take care of her. -

-We? Who we? -Danny asked curiously.

-We! Me, my parents, your parents, your sister, even Dani is capable of taking care of her. -Dash explained rubbing Danny's belly from behind. -Besides, I miss my wife. -

\- What do you mean? I'm right here hehe. -

\- Uhm… yeah, but… -He started.

\- But what? -Danny kept her looking at the baby.

-I miss my wife and lover Danny; I mean… I mean that we haven't had sex since two months ago, I understand that it was the last stage of pregnancy and having sex could have get you in labor before the right time, but… sigh… I've been horny for a little while now and… -He blushed hard, sliding his hands over Danny's body.

-Uhm… -Danny was feeling horny herself. -Well… I… I've missed you too… but… but… -

-But what honey? -

-But I just gave birth a little while ago, my body isn't what it used to be before… sniff… I'm not gorgeous anymore, I'm not the beautiful woman I was before and I'm afraid I won't be able to please you. -Danny said sobbing.

-Are you kidding Danny? You are the most beautiful woman ever! I love your body just the way it is now! Just as much as I loved your body when it developed the pregnancy, and even before that! I love YOU Danny, not just your body, I love the gorgeous and beautiful woman you are; and the caring and crazily worried mother you have become, I love everything you are Danny, and I want to make love to you again. -He kissed her on the cheek from behind. -Please. -

-Really Dash? Do you still love me? -She asked him accepting his kisses and rounding her arms on his neck.

-Of course I still love you Danny! Let me show you how much I love you. -Dash said and lifted her carrying her bridal style to their room.

Once they were there, he placed Danny on the bed very gently, kissing her all over the face.

-Oh Dash! Yes! YES! Show me your love! Give me your body! -Danny was moaning, her crotch was already wet and she could feel Dash's hard cock rubbing against it throw their clothes fabric.

-Oh Danny! I love you, my body, my soul, everything I am belongs to you, to you and Hanna. -Dash said while taking Danny's clothes off, meanwhile, Danny herself was taking Dash's clothes off.

-Dash my love! I Belong to you too! -Danny said lustfully, they kissed passionately on the lips, and already naked, roller on the bed so Danny was on top of him. She rubbed her wet pussy on his hard rock cock, she was holding herself with both hands over Dash's broad chest, he was caressing her arms, looking straight at her eyes, smiling broadly. -I love you Dash Baxter! -She said.

-I love you too Daniela Baxter! -He said with love and lust on his voice, she proceeded to lower herself on his dick, getting it inside her in an instant, she moaned loudly.

-OH MY GOD! I didn't know how much I missed you too Dashie! -She said when she had all of his cock inside her. -It's like the first time we did it! SO HOT! SO HARD! -

-I told you so honey! I've missed you! I've been really horny the last couple of weeks! -He said while he rubbed her buttocks softly.

-Oh my love! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I was so focused on Hanna that I totally forgot about your needs! Our needs! - Danny started to bounce on him, riding him slowly.

-It's ok my dear! Hanna's needs are our first priority. -Dash started to thrust up to meet with Danny's bouncing. -But we can't forget that we're still husband and wife, not just parents. -

-Yes! You're right! Oh god! Dash! I'm so horny myself! -Danny was now riding him without a care in the world, her orgasm coming fast. -OH DASH! PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME MY LOVE! GIVE ME WHAT BELONGS TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR HOT CUM INSIDE MY WOMB! FILL ME WITH IT AGAIN! REMEMBER ME HOW WOMAN I AM! OH YES! -

-YOU WANT IT! YOU GET IT HONEY! I'M REALLY CLOSE NOW! I'VE BEEN SAVING SO MUCH CUM THE LAST WEEKS! I'M GOING TO FILL YOU UP GOOD! MAYBE YOU WILL GET PREGNANT AGAIN SO SOON HEHEHEHE! - Dash was now caressing her breasts, milking them, the fresh and delicious milk coming out from them.

\- I WOULDN'T MIND HEHEHE! I'M WILLING TO GIVE YOU AS MANY KIDS AS YOU WANT DASHIE! JUST TELL ME AND I'LL DO IT! 3! 4! 5! EVEN MORE! JUST TELL ME HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU WANT AND I WILL GIVE THEM TO YOU! AND TO YOU ONLY DASH! THERE'S NO MAN IN THE WORLD WHO I'D GIVE CHILDREN BUT YOU! - Danny was bouncing so hard that the bed was squeaking.

-OH DANNY! OH DANNY! THAT MAKES ME EVEN HAPPIER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DANNY! I'M ABOUT TO CUM DANNY! I'M SO CLOSE DANNY! -

-YES! OH YESSSSS! CUM IN ME DASH! FILL ME UP! AAAAAHHHHH! YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS! - Danny yelled in delight, cuming and feeling Dash's cum filling her up, she felt so much cum, she was full -My god! I'm getting impregnated again! - she thought in her pleasure delirium. -I don't mind actually hihihi. So good! So happy! - She fell limp over Dash, who was kissing her all over her sweaty face.

-I love you Danny! I love you so much. -Dash said recovering his breath and taking his cock out of her with a "pop" sound when it came out, some cum slipping out of Danny's pussy.

-My god! So much cum is coming out. -Danny said looking down at her crotch. -Just imagine how much of it stayed inside hihi. You could have get me pregnant again tonight. -She said kissing Dash on his cheek.

-Well, I don't expect it but I wouldn't mind it. -Dash said hugging her. -So… -

-What? -She asked resting her head on his chest.

\- Do you really want more kids? - He asked in a serious tone.

-Way of course I want more kids! -She answered happily. -At least two more, just like my mom, she had three kids. -

-Fine, that's fine Danny, but you seriously would give birth to as many kids as I ask you or it was just the lust talking then. -Dash was very serious.

Danny just giggled. -Dash my love, it was mostly the lust, but now that I think more clearly about it… -She made a long pause.

-What Danny? Please tell me… -Dash was getting impatient.

-Yes, I wouldn't mind to give birth to all the kids you ask me, as long as you love me ad stay by my side, yes, no matter how many are, I will give you as many kids as you want. -She answered honestly, pecking him on the lips.

-Oh Danny! That's so…-

-WWWAAAAHHHH! -A baby wail was heard all over the apartment.

-But first we have to take care of this one. -Danny said hopping off the bed, taking her bathrobe and going to her daughter's room.

-Jeeez! Were we too noisy? -Dash asked her while she was leaving.

-Yes! We were very noisy! -Danny said giggling and smiling at him. -But I don't think that's why she's crying; I guess she needs a diaper change in she's hungry. -

-Wow! So soon?! That sure is a glutton little girl hehe… -

\- HAHAHA! Yes! She took after her father in that. - Danny said leaving the room to attend her daughter's needs, leaving Dash there, thinking deeply about how many kids they should have; He waited for her until she came back to the room, and the both of them got in the cozy and warm sheets, embracing each other lovingly.

-I love you! -The last words each of them said to the other before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up startled, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

-OH-MY-GOD! -She said trying to recover her breath. -THAT'S A WET DREAM! NOT WHAT I USED TO HAVE AS A BOY. -She thought giggling, she felt wetness on her legs and when she looked down she found a little puddle of "girl juices" over the sheets; her panties, her thighs, even her nightgown skirt were wet. -Oh gosh! -She giggled again. -a girl's body is very productive hihihi. -She said getting up and stretching her arms, she made her bed, making a little effort to keep standing, but she's already getting it, and started her day.


	4. First day in public

Danny got in the shower, totally naked, admiring her own body.

-I finally made it. -She thought happily. - I am who I have to be. -She started the shower and once she got in, she immediately noticed that water felt different on her body, it felt like a softening liquid, before, it was just water, just something to clean the body from dirt, but now, it was like the water made something more, something comforting. -Now I understand why sometimes Jazz takes a lot of time with her baths. This is very relaxing! - Danny said taking the shampoo bottle and applying a little on her head; right after that she realized that her longer hair will need more shampoo to clean it. -Damn! -She took more shampoo and washed her head and hair, then she took the soap and started to clean her body, her face, her arms, her belly, her legs and thighs, her butt cheeks, and finally, her vagina, everything was so different and new, and a little scary, but at the same time, good, comforting and exciting. -Jazz was right. Even if I wanted this, it will take some time to get used to it, and it will be hard for every person who knew me as a boy too. - She was so deep in her thoughts than she didn't notice that she was in there for almost 20 minutes, until…

Knock… knock… knock… -Mom! I'm sorry to interrupt you but you've been there for almost 30 minutes and grandma says that breakfast is ready. -Danny heard Dani's voice through the door.

-Yes, I'm sorry sweetie, I'm almost done, I'll be there in a few minutes, go ahead and take breakfast. -

-Ok mom. -Dani said and left, then Danny rushed to finish her bath, got out and got dressed.

-No more hiding anything from anyone. -She thought while putting her panties and bra on. She got dressed in a light pink sundress, applied her makeup, combed her hair and put on a pink headband. She looked at herself on the mirror. -Let's go Daniela, this is the first day of the rest of your life. -She told herself and smiled.

 **-Go ahead Danny, you can do it! -** Daniel said in her mind. This made her smile wider. She went down, holding herself from the wall or the banister and found all her family on the kitchen table taking breakfast.

-Hi everyone! -She greeted and everyone turned to her smiling.

-Hi honey! -Maddie greeted her. -Oh my…! You look beautiful! Come here and take a sit darling, I made your favorite. -Danny took a seat and served a couple of pancakes, fried eggs and bacon and started to eat, but she felt odd, everyone was looking at her with a lot of attention.

-What? -She asked awkwardly and everyone blushed and turned their heads.

-No…nothing my dear. -Maddie answered. -It's… It's just… -

-What? What is it? -

-Well, it's just that we are finally aware that you're a girl, a real girl, not just a boy dressed as a girl. -Maddie answered honestly. -And we are very proud of you, but at the same time, we're worried for you. -

-Yeah. Jazz told me about it last night, and I think I know what do you mean, but it's done, I'm a girl now, a real girl and there's no turning back for me, I assure you guys, Daniela Fenton has come to stay. -Danny said proudly, making the others to smile proudly too.

-Good to hear that honey. -Maddie said and everyone gave Danny a thumps up. -But there's something we have to do, the sooner the better. -

-What is it mom? -Danny asked calmly.

-We need to enroll you in the Casper High. -Maddie said and Danny almost choked with her food.

-Cough… But… Cough… I'm already enrolled… Cough. -

-I'm afraid not honey. Daniel Fenton is enrolled, but Daniel Fenton doesn't exist anymore, he was replaced by Daniela Fenton, and she's not enrolled in Casper High. -

-Hmmm… -Danny mumbled, she wanted to curse, but with Dani there she held herself. -Ok, I guess you're right, sheeez, well, when do you want to go? -

-Well, as I said, the sooner the better honey, so I think that we should go now, because the semester starts the next week. -

-Fine. -Danny said not very happy. -But what about Dani? She has to go to school too. -

-HEY! Why do you do this to me mom? I thought you loved me! -Dani whined and everyone laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, the whole family went to the RV and Jack drove to the Amity Park elementary school, he parked in front of the building.

-Do you want to come with us girls? Or it will be just Maddie, Dani and I. -Jack asked turning to the girls, who looked at each other smiling.

-I think it will be nice to take a look around our old elementary school, do you agree with me Danny? -Jazz said.

-Yes I agree with you Jazz, let's go. - Danny said opening the door and taking Dani's hand and dragging her.

-Uuuhh… Danny… -Maddie called her.

-What? -Danny turned to her smiling widely.

-Just… sigh… don't be so "motherly" with Dani out here, we're in public and you know how people can be, please honey, don't take me wrong, I melt inside every time I see you two bonding and behaving like mother and daughter but… you know… -Maddie was trying to not hurt both girls feelings and both, Danny and Dani remembered what happened with Dash's mother in the football game, the both of them looked at each other with hurt in their eyes, but they smiled at each other sheepishly and nodded, then Danny took Dani to Maddie, and handed the girl to her mother.

-Please take care of her as if she was your daughter. -Danny said sniffing.

Maddie took Dani's hand on hers smiling and sniffing too. -You can count on it. - She assured to Danny and then looked at Dani straight at her eyes. -Let's go sweetheart! -The girl smiled and nodded. The whole family walked through the main gate, Danny and Jazz looked around feeling nostalgic.

-You may take a look around girls. We will handle this at the principal's office. -Jack told them and the girls smiled at him, then Danny looked at Dani.

-Please behave honey. -She told her.

-Yes mom, you know me. -

-That's why I'm telling you to behave hehe. -Danny mocked her a little and everyone laughed.

-Hey! That's not funny! I thought I was a good girl! -Dani whined, tears appeared on her eyes.

-Oh! Sorry honey. -Danny apologized to her hurriedly. -Of course you are a good girl, a very good girl, I was just mocking you, I'm really sorry honey. -Danny was feeling like crying.

-Gotcha! -Dani said smiling with her tongue out.

-Why you little… -Danny said trying to reach Dani.

-Ahem… -Someone called their attention. -May I help you? -It was Mr. Woodrow Allen, the elementary principal.

-Mr. Allen! Good to see you! -Jazz greeted the man.

-Jazmine Fenton? Is that you? -The man asked incuriously.

-In the flesh Mr. Allen, how are you? -

-Fine! Fine! My god you have become such a beautiful lady, it's really good to see you, and your parents, but why are you here? If I may ask. -

\- We're here to enroll my littlest sister. -Jazz answered turning to look at Dani. Mr. Allen looked at the girl who was holding Maddie's hand. -Her name is Madeline, like my mom. -

-My, my, my, this is exciting. -Mr. Allen said. -Hello little one, I hope you're as smart as your sister, even if you look like your brother, he wasn't a bad student, but I have to say that he wasn't as good as your sister here, by the way, where is he? -Mr. Allen asked and Danny gulped.

-You may be confused Mr. Allen. -Jack talked. -Maddie and I have three daughters. -Mr. Allen looked confused and saw Daniela for the first time.

-No Mr. Fenton, I may be old, but I remember every single good student that has been in this school, and I'm quite sure that Jazmine was your only girl so far, the other was Daniel, a boy. So, who are you young one? -He asked Danny.

Danny didn't know what to say or do. -I… I… -Mr. Allen looked at the girl carefully, her hair and her eyes and he connected the dots a little later.

-OH MY GOD! Danny? -Mr. Allen asked in disbelief.

-Sigh… y… yes Mr. Allen, it's… it's me… hi. -

-Jesus Christ! But… but… you… you were a boy. I'm sure of it. -

-Y… yes Mr. Allen, you're right I WAS a boy, but now, as you can see, I'm not a boy anymore. -Danny answered with fear, she didn't know what her former principal would say or think.

-¡WOW! So… so that thing about the "MARS" and "VENUS" pods work for real? Are you a complete girl? -

-Yes Mr. Allen, I'm a complete, fully functioning girl, with breasts and vagina. -Danny answered more confidently.

-¡WOW! I thought that those things were fake, I mean, it's so surreal, a complete and full gender change, it's amazing and very weird at the same time if you ask me. -Mr. Allen said with confidence. -Is this what you wanted? -

-Yes Mr. Allen. -Danny lost all her fear.

-Well, I guess so, if you wouldn't want it you wouldn't have gone, right? My apologizes for that stupid question. -Mr. Allen smiled at her but he was looking at her chest, lust very clear on his eyes. -I wish you happiness in your new life Danny, I mean, Daniela. -

-Thank you Mr. Allen, and it's ok, you can call me Danny. -Danny smiled back, but she covered her chest a little.

-Well… -Mr. Allen turned his head to Jack, Maddie and Dani. -You said you wanted to enroll this little girl right? Come with me please, did you bring all the necessary papers? -He asked them.

-Yes Mr. Allen. -Maddie answered and they followed Mr. Allen to his office, leaving Danny and Jazz in the aisle. Once they were out of sight, Danny shivered.

-What's wrong sis? -Jazz asked her.

-Did you see the way he was looking at me?! The way he was looking at my chest?! -

-Of course I did sis, all of us noticed it. -

-And it didn't bother you, because I felt a very strong urge to slap him. -

-Yes Danny, I felt angry too, but… -

\- But what? Is it ok that he looks at my breasts that way? -

-No! Of course not Danny, but you are not the first girl in the world that has been in that kind of situation… -

-But it's the first time it has happened to me! -

-Part of the charm sis. That's one of the ugly things that comes with being a woman, especially a woman with big boobs, like you. -

-Are you saying that it's ok? -

-No, I never said that, I don't like it either, but I'm telling you that things like that are going to happen to you more often from now on. -Danny sighed. -But, on the boys point of view "he didn't do anything bad, he was just looking". -

-Ha…ha…ha… -Danny laughed sarcastically. -What a pig then! I don't remember him being like that when we were studying here. -

-Of course not Danny! YOU WERE A BOY BACK THEN! You NEVER noticed it because he NEVER looked at you that way! -Jazz was getting angry.

-Y…You mean? -

\- Well… -Jazz blushed. -it was just once… I was about to graduate and puberty had been doing its job with my body and… and… -Jazz sniffed and Danny went to hug her.

-I'm sorry sis, I… I never… -Danny didn't know what to say.

\- It's… It's ok I guess, he actually did nothing, just looked, but I felt so vulnerable, even if there were other teachers and classmates, it was weird and scary, but as nothing happened for real, I decided to just let it go. -Jazz hugged her back, letting some tears to flow freely.

-Do you want to take a look around sis? Just to remember the good stuff of this place? -Danny asked her friendly, to lighten the mood.

-Oh, I'd love to. -Jazz answered her and they went around the school, remembering their classes, their teachers, their classmates, which classes did they like and which not, the same with the teachers, suddenly they got to Danny's old locker and stopped.

\- Haha! My old locker, this is the locker where I was first locked in the first time Dash bullied me. -Danny mentioned smiling.

-And you're smiling at that memory because… -Jazz didn't understand why Danny was smiling.

-Oh! That memory doesn't make me smile, what makes me smile is the way things turned out, now Dash and I are dating, instead of him bullying me. -

-Life is crazy huh? -

-Yes, very crazy indeed. -Danny and Jazz kept looking around until Jazz's cell rang.

-Hello… Ok, we're on our way… bye… -Jazz hung up. -Mom and dad are done, we have to go. -Jazz said and both girls went back to the main door, they found their parents there, with Mr. Allen talking to them and Dani.

-And I expect good and big things from you young lady, your sisters were great students here, I hope you being as good as them. -He said extending his hand to Dani, the girl took the man's hand and they shook them.

-Yes Mr. Allen, I promise you that I'll be a very good student. -Dani assured him.

-Very well then, good bye for now. -The man said turning around to go back to his office.

Even if it was a friendly moment between Dani and Mr. Allen, Danny felt very uncomfortable with the man touching her daughter, "If he just dares to try anything with her…" Danny thought angrily.

-Everything ok girls? -Jack asked them.

-Yes dad, just a little nostalgic. -Jazz answered for both of them.

-Well then. -Maddie continued. -Now we have to enroll you in Casper High Danny, let's go. -

Again the family got in the RV and drove to Casper High, which it wasn't so far from the elementary school, but Jack didn't want to walk jeje.

They got down and as soon as Danny lied her feet on the floor, dozens of teenagers that were around turned to look at her, male and female, most males mumbled things like "WOW" "What a gorgeous girl!" "Does she has a boyfriend?" "I'm going to ask her out as soon as I meet her". The girls were mumbling things like "Who is she?" "How does she take care of her hair? It's beautiful" "Are those breasts real?" and that sort of things. But just ONE teenager had guts enough to go and talk to them.

-Hi Jazz. Hi Danny, good to see you again. -Valerie Gray greeted her classmates.

-H… Hi… Valerie. -Danny greeted back with fear.

-Hi Valerie, good to see you too. -Jazz was more confident.

-So it's true, You're a girl now eh? -Valerie asked Danny smiling at her with her arms crossed.

-Y…Yes. -Danny mumbled blushing and lowering her head.

-Well… -Valerie extended her hand. -welcome to the team girl! -She said smiling.

Danny looked up and smiled, taking Valerie's hand in hers, they shook them.

\- So… -Valerie continued. -Danny Phantom had to die so Daniela Phantom could take his place huh? -That made the whole family gasp.

-How… how did you… -Danny tried to ask.

-Please Danny, I'm not that dumb, your plan was quite good, I admit that, but you omitted ONE thing. -

-What? -All of them asked her.

-HER! -Valerie pointed at Dani and everyone looked at her. -Don't you remember that I helped you to rescue her once? Do you think that I would forget such a cute and nice girl? - She said ruffling the girl's hair, making said girl giggle. -But I don't understand one thing, two things actually. -

-What? -Danny asked her in a god mood.

-How did you fake Daniela Phantom and why did you say she's your daughter? -Valerie asked with honest curiosity.

-Ohhh! Well…- Danny started to answer but Dani interrupted her.

-No! Wait! I can explain that myself. You go ahead and get enrolled mom, besides I've wanted to meet miss Valerie for a while now. -She said smiling.

-Are you sure honey? -Danny asked her and the girl nodded, keeping her smile. -Fine, but your aunt Jazz will stay here to keep an eye on you, ok? -Danny said looking at her sister, begging her for help. -

-Fine. -Both Dani and Jazz said, walking to a bench, with Valerie close behind them.

-That will take a while, so we better hurry in. -Danny said walking straight to the school main door, not looking back at her parents, she suddenly felt the urge to get this over, the sooner the better; now that one of her classmates recognized her, it won't take long for the others to do it too, and as far as things have been going, her first day as a girl in public hasn't been so bad, but even so, she wants to avoid the bullying as much as possible, it will be bad enough when the semester begins. With fast steps, and her parents behind her, she went straight to the principal's office; principal Ishiyama already inside, attending another family. When Danny got in, the secretary stopped her.

-I'm sorry miss, but Mrs. Ishiyama is busy right now, please take a seat and she will attend you pretty soon. -The secretary told her not recognizing her at first, but she knew that there was something familiar in this young and pretty girl.

-Danny please huff… wait for us honey…huff we're…huff we're not that young anymore. -Jack said getting in the room with Maddie beside him. Right after that, the secretary opened her eyes and mouth widely, making Danny blush and feel uncomfortable.

-D… Danny? -The secretary stuttered.

-Y…Yes Mrs. Wilkins, it's me. -Danny greeted her and the woman gasped.

-So… you… you… did you… -She couldn't say it.

-Yes Mrs. Wilkins, I became a girl, what do you think? -Danny asked blushing with a sheepish smile.

-I… I… You… look good… g… girl. -The woman answered the best she could, but Danny could feel the disgust on her voice. -Please take a seat, principal Ishiyama will attend you shortly. -The woman said and went back to work; the Fenton sat and waited for principal Ishiyama. Danny noticed that Mrs. Wilkins gave short glimpses at her from time to tame making disgusted grins each time.

After some ten minutes, the principal's office door opened letting get out a bold and strong man with a cute girl with white long hair, a white cute dress and, (this got Danny's attention) white eyes?

-Well, welcome to Casper High, young Bell, I hope you enjoy it here and learn many things. -The principal said extending her hand to the girl, the girl took it, smiling.

-Don't worry Mrs. Principal, I will. -The girl said.

-Thank you for your time Mrs. Ishiyama. -The man said shaking the principal's hand.

-You're welcome Mr. X. -

When the man and the girl were leaving, there was a moment when Danny and her locked eyes, it was just an instant, but Danny felt a very powerful energy, powerful indeed, but very dark, -How is it possible that such a cute girl could be bad? -Danny asked herself.

-Mr. and Mrs Fenton! What brings you here? -The principal asked them taking Danny out of her trance.

-Hi Principal Ishiyama, we're here to enroll our daughter in the school. -Jack answered nonchalantly, but the principal was confused.

-But… But Jazmine is already enrolled here. -She then looked at Danny, and after a few seconds she gasped. -Danny? Is that you? -

-Yes principal Ishiyama, it's me. -This was beginning to bother Danny. -Is this going to happen every time someone recognizes me? People gasping and stuttering my name? -She thought.

-But, you're already enrolled too. -The principal said, still looking at Danny.

-No principal, Daniel Fenton was enrolled, but there is not Daniel Fenton anymore, but Daniela Fenton is here, ready to get in the school and start her classes. -Jack said proudly, and principal Ishiyama looked directly at him, still doubting; Mrs. Wilkins made a disgusted "humph", but said nothing.

-Sigh…Very well then, come with me, did you bring the necessary papers? -Principal Ishiyama said letting everything go and getting in her office, followed by the Fenton.

After fifteen minutes, everything was done, Daniela Fenton will attend Casper High from now on.

-Excuse me… Danny. -Principal Ishiyama said.

-Yes? -

-How…Uhm… how are you feeling? -The woman asked her.

-Incredibly fine and happy Mrs. Ishiyama. -Danny answered proudly.

-That's good to hear, well, welcome to Casper High Daniela, enjoy it. - the woman said, smiling at her.

-Thank you Mrs. Ishiyama, but now I have a question for you. -

-What is it? -

-That girl from before, who is she? -

-Oh! She's a new student, her name is Bell, and she will attend here from now on, she's very smart, at least smart enough to skip a few grades and start High school earlier. -

-Really? How old is she? -

-She's twelve years old Danny, why do you ask? -

-Just curiosity, that girl is really cute. -Danny lied.

-Well, if that's all, I may ask you to leave, there are other families and students who want to be enrolled, I expect you here on Monday Danny. -

-Yes Mrs. Ishiyama, I'll be here. - Danny said before leaving with her parents.

When they got out of the building, they found Dani, Valerie and Jazz chatting happily on a bench, they went to them.

-Hey! -Danny called for them.

-Hey Danny! How did it go? -Valerie asked her.

-Pretty well actually. Principal Ishiyama was good and nice, but Mrs. Wilkins… Well, I think she's conservative about the VENUS and MARS thing. -

-Well Danny, you can't expect everyone to agree with this, that would be too good to be truth, but don't worry about it, it's your life after all, just keep going girl. -Valerie supported her.

-Thank you Valerie. -

-You're welcome Danny, by the way, Dani told me everything about her story and… sniff… You're very brave, the both of you and…sniff… I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything I did to you and… please… please Danny, let me be your friend, yours and Dani's friend and… and let me help you fighting ghosts, please, I'm very good at that and you know it, pretty please. -Valerie was holding back her tears. Danny didn't think twice, she went and hugged her tightly, holding her tears too.

-Of course Valerie, we're friends, and you can join us in fighting ghosts, but as you have been fighting alone for so long, you will have to train a little with the rest of the team. -

-That's fair enough Danny, thank you very much. -Valerie said breaking the hug and both girls smiled at each other. -Well, I have to go, There's a few things I have to do and get ready for school, see you later guys. -Valerie said leaving.

-Good bye Valerie. -Everyone said and they went back to the RV, before getting in, someone took a photograph with her cell phone to the whole family, the person smirked evily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: I'm really sorry for the delay, but every week I get less and less time for writing. Besides, I have an idea for another story that may be good, but it's not original at all jeje. and I just can't get rid of it, so, I'm going to write it just to let it go and before someone else get the idea and beats me wit it. But I'm not going to abandon this story, let's say it's in pause for a while. Maybe I will be able to work in both stories at the same time but I don't promise anything. Well, you will find both stories uploaded by now, see you next time, or should be "read" you next time? Anyway, bye for now and I hope you enjoy my stories, even if they're aren't original at all XP.**


	5. When two families collide

The rest of the week was uneventful, mostly because Danny didn't want to go out, she was too afraid that someone else recognized her and spread the gossip, unfortunately she forgot about something important, and her cell phone ringed, she checked who was calling her and saw "Dash" on the screen.

-Hello. -

-Hi Danny, how are you? -Dash asked nicely.

-A little bit depressed Dash. -she answered sadly.

-Why? What's wrong sweetie? -That made Danny smile.

-I haven't gone out since I went to get enrolled in Casper High. -

-But… you were enrolled already? -

-Sigh… Danny Fenton, the boy was enrolled honey, but Danny Fenton, the girl, wasn't. -

-Well… yeah, I guess you're right about that, but why didn't you go out? -

-I don't want anyone to recognize me yet, it would be bad and hard enough when we go back to school… you know what I mean. -

-Yeah, that's right too, but you won't be alone Danny, we all will be there for you, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and me, especially me, I'm going to be there for you all the time dear, make no mistake about that. -Dash's words raised Danny's mood more than anything her family has been telling her so far and she smiled and blushed.

-Thank you Dash, that means a lot to me. -

-You're very welcome my dear. But I didn't call you just to know how are you babe, sorry. -

-Why did you call me then? -She asked him, feeling a little bit sad.

-Well… Uhm… The… The dinner with my family Danny, remember? My parents want to meet your family. -

-CRAP! I forgot about that! When is it? -

-Well, my father has another business trip to Europe and he will leave on Sunday, so… The dinner would be on Saturday and… -

-Dash! Today is Friday! -

-Yep. -

-The dinner is TOMORROW! -

-Aha! -

-Damn! Where? What time? -

-The golden café, 7:00PM. My father made the reservation and it's for eight people. -

-The golden café? The same place where… -

-Yes, my parents love that place, it's where they had their first date… - Danny gasped at that.

-And… and we… we… -Danny blushed hard.

-Yes, I know… sigh… -Danny could tell that Dash was blushing too. -My dad recommended it and… and I… -

-Oh Dash! I love you! -Danny felt her heart beating fast. -That's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me! -Danny felt some tears on her eyes.

-I… I just wanted you to have fun and a pleasant time Danny, that's all, I just… -

-You just took me in our first date to the same place your parents had THEIR OWN FIRST DATE! That's just beautiful and lovely Dash. -

-Yeah… well… Thanks but… -

-What is it honey? -

-Are you coming to the dinner or not? You haven't told me and the reservation is ready. -

-Of course I'm going honey! How could you doubt it? -

-No, I don't doubt you coming, but what about the others? I mean, your parents, your sister and Dani, are they coming? -

-I'm going to tell them right now that we have a formal dinner tomorrow, and it's mandatory for all them to go, ok? -

-Haha! Are you really going to order your parents to go? -

-Yes! I'm going to order them to go, dressed properly, I'm even going to dress Dani myself if necessary, but we ALL are going to dinner with you babe, that's for sure. -

-Ok, ok, thank you very much sweetie, HAHA! -

-What? -

-I'm just wondering how are you going to dress up Dani? What kind of dress are you getting her into? -

-Oh! Well, we'll have to find out that, I guess I missed the chance to dress her as I'd like, but I still can tell her how she should dress for something like this, right? -

-I guess so hehe. Well, see you tomorrow babe. -

-See you tomorrow honey. -Danny hung up and went to the living room where her sister was reading while Dani was playing X-Box One. -Hey girls! -She greeted them smiling.

-What's up Danny/mom? -Both girls greeted back.

-We have a formal dinner tomorrow and it's mandatory to all of us to go. -Danny said casually, Dani and Jazz just gave her weird looks.

-What are you talking about sis? -Jazz asked her.

-Dash's family asked for us to meet them, they want to meet my whole family and they already arranged a dinner for eight people at the golden café tomorrow at 7:00PM, and we have to dress up properly for a dinner like that. Do you understand? -she asked them in a kind of threatening tone.

-Yes, it's fine by me Danny, but what about mom and dad? -Jazz asked her.

-I'm going to tell them right now. -Danny headed to the lab.

-Mom, wait! -Dani stopped her.

-What is it honey? -

-Am I going to meet my grandparents then? -Dani asked her, her eyes sparkling.

-Yes honey, but you can't call them that, you know it, right? -Danny told her caressing her cheek.

-Yes. -Dani said lowering her face and pouting a little.

-Hey! Don't be sad honey, they're still your grandparents, they just don't know it… yet. -That made Dani look at her smiling and nodding, then Danny kissed her on the forehead.

-Are you going to help me get dressed mom? -Dani asked her smiling and Danny couldn't but feel extremely happy, smiled widely and hugged the girl, feeling tears on her eyes.

-Of course I will my dear. I'd love to help you get dressed for dinner. -She told her, kissing her cheek. -But now, if you excuse me, I have to tell your grandparents about the dinner. -Danny headed to the lab.

-Mom? Dad? -She asked once she was in the basement.

-Over here honey! -Maddie said from the ghost portal, and Danny went to them.

-What you doin? -She asked them once she was with them.

-Oh! Just some checkups on the portal dear, there's been some unusual activity there. -Jack answered her.

-Really? What kind of unusual activity? -She asked them a little worried.

-Well, we're not sure, it's like something is obstructing it and at the same time wants to get in, but when we try to look inside of it, we can't find anything. -Maddie answered now.

-Hmmm… did you try to get in the ghost zone? -

-Ahm… Well, we tried it but Daisy stopped us and went inside herself, but she found nothing. -

-Hmmm… That's really weird, well, haven't you thought about shutting it off for a while? I don't know if that would fix the problem, with it, but that might give us some time to think about something. -

-WHAT? Are you kidding Danny? This portal is my sixth biggest achievement and I won't shut it off just like that. -Jack said a little offended.

-Sixth biggest achievement dad? Which are the other five? -

-Your mother, your sister, you, my granddaughter and your new little brother, of course. -Jack counted, and Maddie and Danny giggled and blushed.

-Ok, ok hihi. But what if the portal just needs to cool off dad?

-Oh I don't know! It took a lot of effort to make it work the first time, if we shut it off, maybe it won't work again. -

-Hahaha! Sorry dad, but the portal will work just fine, I assure you that. -

-Why are you so sure dear? -

-Because the first time you just forgot to push the "ON" button, that's all, I did it and that's when I got my ghost powers. -

-What? -

-Yep! As you heard me. -

-B… but… how? -

-Well, when you design a machine with the "ON" button INSIDE OF IT! It's very possible to have accidents with it. Seriously guys! That was a very big design error, it's like putting the buttons below a blender blades, that will cut a finger for sure. -

-Well, she has a fair point Jack. -Maddie said a little embarrassed.

-Ok, ok, I'll think about it, but why did you come here Danny? -

-Oh right! I almost forgot. Dash called me a little while ago and invited us to dinner tomorrow. -

-Well, you can go but you have to be back by 12:00 o clock. -Jack said checking the portal.

-No, no, no, His family invited US ALL to dinner with them, at the golden café, tomorrow at 7:00PM. They want to meet us all. -

-What do you mean Danny? -Jack asked her, now looking at her.

-I mean his parents want to meet you, they want to know which kind of family we are, check if we're reliable and that sort of things. -

-Really? Wow! I guess Dash's parents just want to know if you are really good for him, right? -Maddie said patting her shoulder.

-Yes, I guess so, and that's good because we can meet them too. -

-Yes, you're right dear. But did you say the golden café? That's a very fancy place. -

-Yes, the reservation is ready, thanks to Dash's dad, so there's no way out of this. Please mom and dad, let's go! Pretty please! -

-Ok, ok dear, we're going. -Jack said.

-Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, daddy! -Danny hugged him tightly, she released him and went to the stairs. -Oh! By the way, we have to dress properly for this. -She said before rushing upstairs "AAAWWWW" She heard her father whine and giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday, 5:30 PM, everyone at Fenton's house was getting ready for dinner, they want to leave the house by 6:15, to get there on time.

Jazz was picking her dress, Jack was taking a shower, Maddie was almost ready, she was applying make-up to herself, Danny was ready, with the same dress she wore on her first date with Dash, which, by the way, fitted her better now, and now was helping Dani to get dressed, sigh, such a beautiful mother-daughter bonding moment.

-So… -Danny started. -What do you want to wear sweetie? -

-I want to look just like you mommy! -Dani answered enthusiastically, making Danny blush and smile.

-OK, let's see. Did you buy new clothes when I wasn't here? -

-Yep! Grandma took me and auntie Jazz to buy new clothes, and we picked some dresses each one, well, they picked a lot of dresses for me, take a look. -Dani opened her wardrobe. Danny gasped at the sight, at least 10 different dresses were hanging there, Dani would just look adorable in each one of them, just like a princess, just like the princess she is for her and Dash. Danny looked at each dress carefully, giving glimpses to Dani, trying to picture her in each one, she wanted to dress her in all of them, but there wasn't enough time for that, so Danny picked two dresses, a light pink dress with short sleeves and long skirt, and a bright blue dress with no sleeves and a shorter skirt, just above knees.

-Which one do you like honey? -Danny asked Dani showing her both dresses, the girl looked at both dresses trying to pick one, she wanted the blue one because it was the one that was closest to the one her mother was wearing, but the pink one seemed prettier to her. Seeing the girl doubting, Danny smiled at her. -You can pick anyone dear, it's your choice, pick the one you like the most, it's ok. -After that, Dani sighed in relief and grabbed the pink dress, Danny put the other dress back in the wardrobe.

-Mommy? -Dani called her.

-Yes dear? -

-Could… Ahm… Could you help me to get dressed? Please. -Dani asked her blushing.

-Yes, of course I'll help you my baby girl. -Danny went to her, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Then, Dani started to undress from her usual clothes while Danny picked a pair of socks, a pair of shoes, a cute little headband and some other accessories that matched the dress.

-Ok mom, I'm ready. -Dani said and Danny turned to her, to find her wearing just her childish underwear, Danny giggled and blushed at her daughter's naked body "You sure will be an awesomely beautiful woman someday my dear" she thought.

-Very well then, raise your arms dear. -Danny told her and Dani just did as she was told, Danny slipped the dress above her head, pulled her arms through the sleeves and pulled the skirt down. Once Dani had the dress fixed, she posed for Danny who gasped at the sight.

-How do I look mommy? - The girl asked.

-Beautiful! -Danny answered enthusiastically, making the girl blush. -But we're not over yet my dear. -Danny said taking a long pinkish sock. Dani hopped on the bed and let herself being dressed by her mommy. Both girls just enjoyed every second of it, they lost track of time.

-Done! My god Dani, you look beautiful. -Danny complimented her while the girl spun around, making her skirt fly.

-Of course I do! My mommy dressed me. -Dani said joyfully and they hugged tightly.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

-Girls! It's getting late! We have to go now. -Maddie knocked and called them.

-We're coming mom! -Danny answered and looked at Dani. -Ok Dani, just to be sure, what's your name? -

-Madeline "Maddie" Fenton. -Dani answered.

-Good, who are your parents? -

-Sigh… Jack and Madeline Fenton. -

-Right, who am I? -

-My big sister Daniela. -

-Fine, and who's Dash Baxter? -

-He's your boyfriend, not my… sniff… not my daddy. -Dani was at the edge of tears, Danny hugged her.

-It's ok sweetie, it hurts me too, sniff… but if we do it wrong, we might lose Dash, remember what happened at the football game, I'd lose my boyfriend and you'd lose your father, so we have to be strong, ok? -

-Yes, sniff… ok mommy. -Dani calmed down.

-Well, let's go honey. -Danny said taking her hand in hers and they went to meet the family at the living room. Once they were there, Maddie didn't lose time and took a picture of Danny and Dani together. -Mom!? -Danny scowled her.

-Part of my memories sweetie, I just can't miss the chance. -Maddie said taking another picture.

-Are we ready now? -Jack asked, fixing his tie, he hated to be on a suit, he was uncomfortable, but he still did it for his family.

-Yes, let's go. -Danny said handing Dani to Maddie. They got in the RV and went to the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the restaurant at 6:55 and Danny saw Dash waiting for them at the door, so she went to him, the rest of the family behind her.

-Dash! -She called him and he turned at her.

-Danny! -He went to her and kissed her on the cheek, he took her hand in his. -You look amazing. -he complimented her and she blushed.

-Thanks. You look really handsome. -They were about to kiss when…

-Ahem… Good evening Dash. -Jack stopped them.

-Woah! Oh! Haha! Good evening Mr. Fenton. -Dash looked at him smiling weirdly, while Maddie nudged Jack. -Hi everyone. -He greeted Danny's family, and looked lovingly at Dani, who looked at him the same way. -Hi Dani. -he greeted her.

-Hi Da…ash. -Dani greeted him and pouted, even if Dash understood why she greeted him by his name, it didn't like him.

-So… You are the Fenton family. Nice to meet you. -Dash's father went to them, with his wife beside him, and extended his hand to Jack, who took it and they shook hands.

-Hi sir, I'm Jack Fenton, Danny's father, you already know Danny, and this is my beloved wife Madeline, my older daughter Jasmine, and my little princess Madeline. -Jack introduced his family.

-Hi, nice to meet you. -Dash's parents greeted them. -I'm Darren Baxter and this is my beloved wife Hanna. -

-Nice to meet you. -All of them greeted Dash's parents.

-Excuse me Mrs. Fenton. -Dash's mother said.

-Yes? -

-Are… Are you pregnant? -she asked a little embarrassed.

-Yes Mrs. Baxter, I'm pregnant, our last try to have a boy. -

-Wow! That's quite beautiful. I'm guessing this has to do with your husband and his family name, right? -

-Well, yes, after three girls, we want a baby boy so bad. -

-That's great, I always wanted a girl but… -Mrs. Baxter looked away holding her tears.

-Honey, are you ok? -Dash's father asked her.

-Y… Yes, let's go. It's getting late. -Hanna took her husband arm and went to the restaurant, all the others followed them, Dash and Danny at the back.

-What's wrong? -She asked him.

-Sigh… Mom had a miscarriage ten years ago. -Danny gasped at that. -It was a girl. -Dash felt tears on his eyes. -It was so bad that they had to operate her and remove her womb. -Danny gulped. -She was so depressed. She thought that dad wouldn't love her anymore and would leave us to find another woman who could give him more kids. -Dash said very sad.

-Obviously, that didn't happen, right? -Danny asked him

-Obviously. It was a very hard time for us, mostly for her, but my dad not just didn't go, he stayed and supported her all the time, and he still supports her. That made me admire him even more, his strength, his boldness, his love for her, that's why I want to be like him. Mom was so sure that he would just pack his stuff and leave, but he… he behaved like… like a MAN, a real man. -

-Ok, I understand, but why did your mom thought that he would leave? -

-Sigh… You know my mom is very conservative and traditional, for her, a woman who can't give birth, is not a complete woman, and as she lost her womb, she wasn't a complete woman anymore, which man would stay with an uncomplete woman who can't fulfill her most important duty as female. She spent weeks mumbling things like "he would leave", "he SHOULD leave". I hated to see my mommy so sad, but so proud to see my dad so strong, so protective to her, so… Manly. -

Danny thought about it, now as a woman, she could understand what Dash's mother felt, at least a little better, she couldn't imagine how could feel losing a baby, and she didn't want to think about it "No, no, no, I want to get pregnant, I want to give birth, I WANT TO BE A MOMMY!" she thought and looked at Dash, who was still fighting the tears "I want to be his woman, I want to be his mate, I want to give birth to his kids, I want him to be with me and support each other for the rest of our lives" -She thought and went in the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both families seated on the big table, Dash and Danny beside each other, they were holding hands, Beside Dash were his parents, his dad hugging and caressing his wife lovingly, beside Danny were her parents, beginning with Jack, who was happy to see Danny so happy, but a little jealous, because he wasn't the one making her happy, but that boy beside her was. Maddie caressed his hand, taking his attention, she said everything she needed to say with her eyes and Jack nodded at her. At last but not least, Jazz and Dani, Jazz was beside her mother, while Dani was beside Mrs. Baxter, looking at her, pouting at the woman's sad expression "Don't be sad grandma, everything is ok" the girl thought.

The maître went to them and welcomed them, handed them the menus and giving Dani a kid's menu. -Your waiter will be here in a few minutes, anything you need, don't doubt in asking us, we're here to serve you. -He said and left.

They were silent for a moment, looking at the menus, the waiter approached them and asked them if they were ready, they ordered and gave him the menus, after he left Dash's mother recovered her joyful attitude and spoke. -So… Dash and Danny where did you met? -She asked.

-Well, we've been classmates since elementary school mom, but at that time I didn't pay much attention to her. -Dash answered and Danny giggled.

-Good, good, what about you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? -She turned to them.

-We were college classmates, working on the same project, we slowly fell for each other. -Maddie answered.

-What kind of project? -Dash's dad asked them.

-Ghosts. -Jack answered them happily, his kids gulped and Dash's dad raised an eyebrow. -I always believed in them and wanted to prove that they really exist.

-And you succeeded. -Mr. Baxter said smiling. -To tell you the truth, I just believe in what I can see, so ghosts weren't possible for me… until three years ago, I couldn't believe it at first and denied it, but when that Ghost King mayhem happened, I just couldn't deny it anymore, ghosts do exist, for real, and now we know that they can procreate and even die themselves. A real shame that the ghost kid died, he was very brave, but his sister is doing a great job so far, another shame she hasn't had enough time to mourn her brother, don't you think? -

-Y…Yes, a real shame. -Jack answered awkwardly.

-Yes, that girl is sure brave, but why does she have to take her daughter to fight with her? It's really dangerous for such a young girl, and I still want to know where is her father? -Mrs. Baxter said, some disgust in the last part.

-Why is so important to know about her father Mrs. Baxter? -Jazz asked her, looking at Dash and Danny with a worried expression.

-Well. First of all, who's going to take care of her if something bad happens to her mother? And second, I don't like the idea of that cute little girl being a bastard without a father. -She said with despise.

-Do you really think that girl is cute? -Dani asked her blushing.

-Well, yes, a little bit, not as cute as you of course Maddie, but she's cute, but if she's a bastard, then… -

-…Honey, this is not the place for that. -Mr. Baxter warned her.

-Sigh… ok, but I still don't like it, it's too dangerous for her. -Mrs. Baxter let it go and turned to Dash and Danny again. -So, when did you started to date? -She asked them.

-Well, it all started when we became lab partners. -Danny answered. -We didn't talk too much to each other before that, but we noticed each other in a way we didn't do it before and started to get along really well, then Dash asked me to go to his football game against the Canterlot Colts… -

-Yeah, we met there for the first time. -Darren said smiling.

-Yeah, and you know what happened then… -

-HAHA! How could I forget it? -Darren said and mimicked Dash, pointing to nowhere. -YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME IN FRONT OF MY FATHER, MY MOTHER, AND MY GIRLFRIEND! Hahaha. You were very brave then son. -he patted Dash's shoulder.

-Thanks dad. -He said blushing and everyone laughed.

-So, you weren't dating yet? -Hanna asked them.

-No, our first date was after that. -Danny said, her eyes sparkling. -Such a wonderful night, I had never felt so happy and comfortable with anyone before, and now we're here dinning with our both families, enjoying everyone's company. -That made everyone smile. Their food arrived and was served. They ate peacefully, chit chatting about this and that, they ended their food and decided to dance a little, each one with his or her respective partner, hehe, Jazz danced with Dani, but at some point, a guy invited Jazz to dance and she accepted, even a young kid, maybe 10 years old, invited Dani to dance a little and she accepted, this made everyone go "Aaaaawwww" and "so cute" well, Dash seemed a little upset and Jack whispered to him -Now you know how I feel. -He patted Dash's shoulder and they laughed, they went back to the table and were enjoying the night, until.

-What do you think about the Axion labs Gender morphing project? -Darren asked them, most of them gasped, Dash and Danny almost choked with their drinks and Hanna Baxter just made a disgusted pout.

-Well, as a science achievement, it's really huge. -Jack answered.

-And as an ethics or religious thing? -Hanna asked them, obviously disgusted.

-Well, Hanna. -Maddie now had confidence to call her by her name. -Science and religion have been fighting since both of them exist in this world, and as ethics, well, religion is about ethics too, but when that ethics get in the way of people's happiness, then they stop being ethics and become prejudices, and get in the way of people's happiness is plain wrong. -

-I can agree with that Madeline, but for me it's still wrong, male is male and female is female, they shouldn't try to change that, it's going against nature. -Hanna said very confident, Danny felt very embarrassed.

-What would you do if one of your daughters would want to become a boy? Would you let her go? -Darren asked them, he didn't seem upset, but he didn't seem to agree either.

-Well… -Jack gulped.

-I love my kids, no matter what, boys or girls I love them, and I already love this kid in my womb, boy or girl, it doesn't matter to me, and right now, it doesn't matter at all, my baby has no gender right now, that will be defined on the upcoming months. -Maddie answered a little defiant.

-But if it's a boy, would you allow him to become a girl, or vice versa, if it's a girl, would you let her become a boy, you said that you want a boy, if she's a girl, would you take her to Axion labs and turn her into a boy so you can have him instead? -Hanna was getting angry.

-Of course not! We wouldn't take her there against her own will. Yes, I want a boy, that's why I convinced my wife to try it again, but there's no way I'd do such a thing to my baby girl just to have a boy. -Jack said in an angry tone.

-And what if one of your daughters tells you that she wants to be a boy? -Hanna asked them.

-Well, it sure will be weird and awkward but…- Maddie tried to answer.

-Will you support her? -Hanna asked directly.

-Before answering that Hanna… -Jack started and Danny gasped "Dad, what are you doing?" she thought. -I'll tell you that Vlad Masters is another college friend to us and he invited us to show us his invention, from scientist to scientist, and I can assure you that it works, it really can switch a person's gender, for real, he even introduced us to the first patient, a girl, disowned by her family for being a girl in a boy's body, hurt and alone, she tried to commit suicide more than once, when my friend Vlad found her he vowed to do everything in his power to help her, and he did it. Now, this girl is happy like she was never before, she got a new family, a job, a life and beyond all that, she's what she always felt in her mind and soul, a girl, so, if one of my kids, decide that she wants to become a boy, it sure will be awkward and weird, but I still will have my kid with me, alive and happy, supporting her choice will bring us closer, so yes, I will support her and love her, until the end, because in the end, she's still my kid. -

Darren and Hanna were silent, they just looked at Jack and Maddie very intently, then they turned to the kids, the three girls and their son, and they pictured him as a girl, a beautiful blond girl, maybe a Casper high cheerleader, with a good boy beside her, they smiled at that, their love for her just didn't change, boy or girl, they love their kid and they're going to be for him, always.

-I…I didn't see it that way. -Hanna started. -I still don't like it and I thought that it wasn't real. Are…are you sure the change is complete? -

-Pretty sure Hanna. -Maddie answered her.

-So the patient becomes the other gender for real? -

-Yes. -

-With everything that implies? -

-Yes, everything. -Jack answered.

-Well, you're right, I just wouldn't stop loving Dash, even if he wants to change but it sure will be awkward. -Darren said. -Well, I think that we have met enough of each other for one night, let's go home. -He said getting up and taking his credit card. -This time is my treat guys, let's go. -he said smiling.

They went out of the restaurant and said goodbye to each other, everyone shook hands with each other and kissed if possible, Dash and Danny kissed on the lips and each family left to their respective home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was in her room, everyone else was already sleep, but she couldn't sleep, she didn't know why, the dinner went fine, but her body had a surprise for her, she went to the bathroom to refresh herself a little and when she went back to bed she felt really hot, it became hard to breath, she felt like all her blood rushed to her groin "AH! What's going on?" her legs were like jelly, she eased slowly to the floor, but she wasn't in pain, far from it, she was feeling good, "Oh, god! Oh, god!" she realized what was going on, her legs separated and she wanted to pull them back together, but there was no use, it was like they had their own will. Danny was now in a very embarrassing position, lying on the floor, with her legs wide open, showing her panties, whiche were already soaked, "Mmmhhh… Oh god, yes" she was feeling really good, then her hips started to thrust in the air, simulating the female lovemaking moves, seeking… Penetration!

She started to moan. -Mmmhh Oh yes, yes! More! - Her hands went to her breasts, just rubbing them doubled the pleasure between her legs. -Oh god! More! Please… More! -Her thighs parted, then closed, then parted again, seeking friction, contact, anything to fill the emptiness… anything to complete…

Then it hit her, climax, ecstasy, her first female conscious orgasm. -Ohhhh! It's so good, so powerful… oh… oh yes… yes… yeesss! -She moaned, her vagina soaked, she literally left a puddle on the floor.

Exhausted and still dazed, she stood up, she wiped the puddle, changed her panties and went back to bed, as she lied there she started to think. -What did just happen to me? -

 **-You had your first female climax, that's all. -** She heard Danny.

-Well, yes, but how? I wasn't touching myself before it happened. And even when I was coming, I wasn't stimulating myself between my legs. -

 **-Well, maybe it was an involuntary orgasm. -**

-Does that even exist? I mean, when I was a boy, I needed to put a lot of "attention" to produce a result. -

 **-But it still happened to you. -**

-Well yes, it felt sooooo good! More intense, more encompassing than as a boy. -

 **-Well, you could go to an Ob-Gyn and check if something's wrong. -**

-Yeah. I guess so. -Danny kept thinking about it until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stormed in the apartment, she was beyond madness. -BULLSHIT! JUST BULLSHIT! -She yelled to the air.

-Danny, honey, calm down. -Dash got in behind her, carrying Hanna on his arms, cradling her, the baby was sobbing, she clearly had just stopped crying.

-CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN!? How am I supposed to calm down after what happened at the mall? -

-I… I don't know sweetie, breathe deeply, eat something, come and punch me on the stomach, just let me put Hanna on her crib before that, but please, just try to calm down, you're scaring Hanna. -Dash begged her.

-But… It's… It's just… -

-I know honey, I know, I was there too, remember? -

-Y… Yeah, you were there… protecting us… defending us… -She smiled a little, that calmed her a little.

-That's my job babe, you know it. To protect you and defend you, no matter what, no matter if you don't even need it, I'll do it every single day of my life. -Dash said, still cradling Hanna.

Dash's words calmed her almost completely, she was still angry, but it was passing, she blushed and went to him, kissing him on the cheek and taking Hanna from him.

-Mommy is really sorry for scaring you, my baby. -She said to the baby girl, kissing her on the forehead and taking her to her room, Dash waited for her in the living room, almost half an hour later, she came back to him, they seated and cuddled.

\- What took you so long? -he asked her.

-I changed her diaper and finished feeding her. -She said, anger still present in her voice.

-Just let it go honey, he was an old, stupid, retrograde asshole. -

-Yes, I know, but it still pisses me off. -

-Almost everyone around us was pissed off with that dumbass babe. -

-Yeah, maybe, but no one tried anything against him. -

-Of course not, and it's not like no one wanted to do something, but he was an old man, and you know we all have to respect the elders. -

-Even when they're being asses? -

-Even then honey, believe me, I wanted to punch him on the face as much as you. But as he was an elder, I had to suppress that urge, and believe me when I tell you that was very hard for me. -

-Hmmph… Well, I don't care what elderly, young, stupid or wise, men and women says. If my baby is hungry I FEED HER, wherever we are, whatever we're doing, if she calls me for food, I'll give it to her, if she needs a diaper change, I'll change her diaper, if she just wants me to pick her up and cradle her, I'll do it, as simple as that. -

-Yeah, I know, I'm with you and agree with you honey, come here. -Dash hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. -But you could use bottles, just to avoid more disgusting experiences like that. -Danny looked at him as if he grew another head. -What? -

-Do you really expect me to stop breastfeeding my own daughter? -She asked him, anger coming back to her.

-No, no, no. Of course, not dear. But you could put your milk in some bottles and then feed Hanna with them, at least in public, it will still be your milk what you're feeding her and… -

-But it won't be the same Dash! It won't be the same mother-baby bonding time for us. She surely will notice that it's not my nipple from where she's getting food. -

-Do you really think that? Danny, Hanna is just one month and a half old, she doesn't even know where she is most of the time and… -

-BUT SHE KNOWS ME! She knows who I am, she knows my body, my breasts! As good as you Dash, maybe even better than you. She will notice if I feed her with a bottle, I'm certain of that. -Danny resumed her thoughts and Dash fell silent. -Sigh… you wouldn't understand, you're a man after all. -Dash faked being insulted.

-Oh really?! Well… I guess you're right, I don't understand it completely, but I understand most of it, you don't want to separate yourself from her, at least for now and that's good, breastfeeding her keeps and make the bond between you two even stronger, am I right? -

-Yes you are right honey. -She kissed him on the cheek and cuddled even more leaning her body to his. -But even then, trying to stop me from feeding my own baby was just… just… -

-Bitchy? -

-Yep! It was just bitchy. -She huffed.

-Let's forget it and move on, ok? -

-ok. -They kept cuddling for a while, just enjoying each other company, they almost fall asleep, but when Hanna started to cry, Danny was the first one to get up, startling Dash who went behind her to see their daughter. In the end, she just needed to be burped and another diaper change.

Now it was dinner time for them and Dash cooked, he cooked lasagna and they ate peacefully and chit chatted calmly.

-You know. -Dash said. -My parents want to meet Hanna. -

-Really? -Danny said, a little upset.

-Yes, they want to come and meet their granddaughter Danny, your parents know her already, and my parents have the same right, right? -

-I guess so. - Danny said, still upset.

-Come on Danny, my mom is ready to give a chance. She swallowed her pride and called me to ask if she could come. Come on Danny. -Dash said sternly.

-Sigh… Dash, she asked you, rather ordered you to divorce me after she knew what I was before GB tech. She didn't even care that I was pregnant at that time. She even called me AND Hanna, freaks. -Danny was angry again, and feeling like crying.

-Sigh… I know, I was there too. And I DEFENDED YOU AND HANNA! I stood in front of my mother for you and our baby, and I haven't spoken to my mother since then. -Dash said, a little angry. -I was so happy when I heard her voice on the phone, please Danny, I miss my mom, you're my wife, and Hanna is my daughter, and I love you both more than anything else in this world… but she's still my mom Danny, she doesn't know she has a granddaughter, just a grandchild. SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HER GRANDDAUGHTER WAS NAMED AFTER HER! Even after that fight, we named our baby after her. Please Danny, they deserve to meet their grandchild. My mom swallowed her pride, you can do the same, come on. -Dash finished.

Danny thought about. -Sigh… You're right Dash, it was unfair to separate you from your mom, but if she insults Hanna, I swear… -

-Don't worry about it, I told her that on the phone, because I was upset when she insulted you both, I told her if she dares to insult any of you she wouldn't be welcome in our home anymore. -Dash said with sorrow.

-Fine, fine. When? -

-Next month first weekend. It's already arranged, you know how my parents are. I just wanted you to know, even if I asked you, but they will come, no matter if you agree or not, but I'm glad you agreed. -

-Really? Wow Dash… -Danny was upset with him, but still he told her, and asked her so she let it go. -You know you owe me big now honey. -

-HAHA! Ok, thank you babe. But how can I repay you? -He asked her smiling mischievously.

-Hmmm… Let me think. -Danny faked a serious face. -What if you feed with me with your "milk"? -She asked him, smirking.

-Oh! So naughty! So, you still hungry uh? -

-Very, very hungry babe. -She stood up and went to him and kissed him on the lips with so much passion and desire that Dash got a boner instantly. -So… Can I have your milk? -She asked him rubbing his dick through his pants.

-Yes, of course you can. -he told her and they went to their room.

Dash sat on the bed and Danny got on her knees in front of him, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then she removed his boxers, his manhood in front of her eyes.

-I just don't get tired from this, from you Dash, I love you honey. -Danny started to kiss and lick Dash's erect dick.

-Oh! Oh! And I won't get tired from you Danny, ever, you're the love of my life. -Dash caressed her head. They were like that for a few minutes, until Danny couldn't take it anymore and engulfed Dash's cock in her mouth, Dash moaned loudly at that, and kept moaning while Danny bobbed her head back and forth with his cock in her mouth. She licked, she kissed, she slurped; delighted by the taste, and the sounds her mate made all the time, all of them because of her, and that aroused her even more and made her do it even faster and harder, she loved to hear him moan, to say her name in such a pleasured tone. -OH! OH, DANNY! OH, MY LOVE! -After twenty minutes he yelled her name, cumming in her throat. -OOOOHHHHH DANIELA! -He pulled her head to his crotch, making her receive his load in her mouth and throat, she swallowed most of it, but kept some in her mouth, just to savor it with her tongue, with her eyes closed. When she finally swallowed it, and opened her eyes, Dash was looking straight at her, lovingly, expecting to kiss her.

-What? -She asked him.

-You swallowed it all. -

-Yep. I told you I wanted your milk, didn't I? -

-Oh yeah, you said it yourself hehe. But now I want a treat myself. -He said picking her up and throwing her to the bed, he positioned himself between her legs and opened them, and removed her panties, looking at her vagina, then at her face. -Your taste is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted in my life my dear. -He said and started to lick her.

-Oh! Ah! Dash! DASH! -Danny was soon enjoying her husband's tongue, his fingers poking her vagina and her clit, which was licked, kissed and even bitted slightly, soon, he was fingering her while savoring her. -OOOHHH DASH! OH, MY GOD! DASH! KEEP GOING! -Danny was thrusting her hips.

After other thirty minutes, she came wailing his name. -DDDDAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH! - Dash just kept licking her and slurping her juices, when he cleaned her he went to her face and kissed her deeply on the lips.

-As sweet and delicious as always my dear. -he told her and she smiled at him. -I love you. -

-I love you too. -

They kept cuddling until the fell asleep.


	6. First school day, awkward situations

Monday in the morning, first school day, no one could say who's more worried or scared, if Danny, or Dani, each one for her own reasons.

Danny was expecting bullying and comments about her new life, but still, she was very nervous.

Dani hasn't been in school before and she expected to make friends and learn many things, but still this is something she hasn't done before, and being nervous was normal.

Danny was getting dressed when Jazz got in her room. -Hey sis, how are you? -

-Sigh… I feel like puking sis, I'm beyond nervous, even more than in my very first school day. -

-Well, I think that's normal sis, because this IS your first school day, at least in your new life. -

-Hmmm… I guess you're right. -Danny was putting jeans. -But I'm so worried about… everyone. -

-Forget about "everyone" sis, just focus on your own business. -

-Easier said than done sis. -Danny said after putting on a white blouse and fixing her hair. -Hey! Why aren't you ready for school yet? -

-Because I'm leaving for college next week, duh! -

-Oh… right… you… sniff… you're leaving…sniff… leaving us. -Danny felt like crying.

Jazz went to hug her.

-Don't worry sis, it's just college, ok? It's not that far from here, I'll come to visit every now and then, I promise. -Jazz felt tears on her eyes.

-You better do sis. I'm going to miss you so, so, so much. You have been my confident for so long, my whole life in fact. And now that we are both girls, we understand each other in a deeper way. -Danny returned the hug.

-I know what you mean, it's like a barrier between us has just vanished, for good. But we didn't have enough time to meet each other without that barrier and now I have to leave. It's a real shame. Don't you think? -

-Of course, I think so! -Danny almost yelled with tears on her eyes and tightened the hug.

-There, there sis; we're still sisters, we ALWAYS will be sisters and confidents to each other. But now I have to take this new way in my life, just like you did it with yours, it's for my own welfare and happiness. I'm quite sure you understand it, right? -

-Y… yes, I do understand, but I still will miss you. Do you understand that? -

-Yes, I do. I will miss you too. -Jazz took Danny's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead, then they looked at each other in the eyes and smiled, they separated and whipped their eyes with their hands. -We better hurry, you know how's mom when we're late for something, especially school. -Jazz said leaving the room and Danny put on a white pair low heels shoes on her feet, going after her sister.

They had a good breakfast and chit chatted calmly, along with Dani, then, the time to leave arrived, and, as another family habit, their parents took them to school on the first day, the girls can go to school on the bus, or walking with their friend any day from then on, but on the first day, they have to go together.

-Ok girls, fasten your seatbelts. -Maddie told them once they got in the RV.

-You too honey. -Jack told her before starting the engine.

Their first stop was the elementary school, Dani looked at the building, where many parents were leaving their kids and gulped, Danny saw that and patted her back. -Don't worry sweetie, everything will be just fine. -She told her and kissed her on the cheek.

-Are you coming with me mommy? -She asked her, fear present on her voice.

-Uh… -Danny doubted, she wanted to be with her, but she was still afraid.

-Of course, she's coming with you darling. -Maddie said from the front seat.

-But mom… -Jazz started to say.

-I don't see why my older daughters can't come with us and wish good luck to their younger sister on her first school day. -Maddie said opening her door and getting out of the RV. The three girls smiled, opened the RV door and got out of it, Jazz and Danny held a Dani's hand each one and walked behind Maddie, who was rubbing her now very clear bulge on her tummy. Jack was behind them. Once they were in front of the main door, each one of them hugged and kissed Dani on the forehead and wished her a good day and good luck, she smiled at them and thanked them, then something caught her attention and looked at the road, there, "passing by" was Dash on his mustang, looking at them, smiling and giving Dani a thump up. -Daddy! -she whispered and everyone turned to the road and saw him, everyone smiled, even Jack.

-Oh Dash! You're such a good man! -Danny whispered and whipped a tear from her cheek. -Are you ready Dani? -She asked the girl.

-Y…yes, I think I'm ready now. -She said nodding, a big smile on her face, she released herself from Danny and Jazz's grasp, held her back pack and walked to the main door, soon, they lost sight of her due to the kid's multitude that went in the building with her. All of them sniffed.

-They grow so fast! -Jack said holding his tears, and the girls laughed, but at the same time, they were holding their tears too, especially Danny.

They went back to the RV and drove to Casper High, this is Danny's last year, that means that they won't be seeing this building for a few years after this school year comes to an end.

Danny took a very deep breath and went to open the door. -You can do it sis. -Jazz assured her, Danny nodded and opened the door, she hopped out the vehicle, her sister right behind her, their parents beside them.

-Let's go. -Danny said and started to walk. The yard was full of teens, a few of them with their parents, many of them by their own, they were just waiting for the first call, hanging out, but something caught their attention; this beautiful girl, a gorgeous and sexy brunette girl, that was just the beginning, most teens gasped when they recognized her, well, maybe not her, but the people who was with her, everyone knew the Fenton family, everyone! In the end, it wasn't hard to put two and two together, and they started to whisper and gossip, when Danny noticed it, she gulped and blushed in embarrassment, then Jazz took her hand.

-Don't pay attention to them Danny, just focus on your own business, ok? -

-ok. -Danny took another breath and kept walking to the main door. Luckily, the bell rang and all teens started to get in the building. Danny said good bye to her family, they kissed her and wished her good luck, then she got in the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the students were looking for their schedules or their classrooms, some older students were being nice to the new students, others were mocking and bullying them, something pretty normal in any school.

What wasn't normal was the girl who got everyone's attention while walking through the aisle, she already had her schedule and was heading to her locker, making her biggest effort to ignore the stares and the gossip, but she still could hear some things and feel the stares, mostly the boys stares, boys who didn't recognize her yet, she felt uncomfortable for that but at the same time, there was something appealing in so many boys looking at her, it made her feel pretty, in an awkward way "my god! She's gorgeous!" "Look at that rack!" "I'm going to ask her out today!" Danny could hear some boys whispering, she blushed and giggled but then, her smile faded away "Dude, don't you recognize "her"?" "Jesus! I can't believe they let "her" get enrolled!" "Surely those breasts are fake".

Danny heard all sort of comments about her, some were good, most were bad, but she focused on her own business and headed straight to her locker, she opened and tried to put her things in when.

-Hey faggot! - Someone yelled taking everyone's attention and making Danny jump on her spot, she turned around to see a boy as tall as Dash, he was Andre, Dash's left offensive tackle in the football team.

-Oh! H… Hi… Andre, right? -She greeted him as politely as she could.

-Yeah! And you're Daniel Fenton, right? -He was approaching to her.

-Now I'm Daniela Fenton, Andre, thank you very much. -She was retreating.

-Really!? -he asked mockingly. -Well, I don't believe you. I think you're a freaking faggot pretending to be a girl. -

-No, I'm not a faggot, I'm a girl for real Andre, I swear. -Danny was against the lockers.

-I don't buy it faggot. I'll need some proof. -He said still mocking her.

-WHAT?! -She asked in disbelief, students were gathering around.

-Yeah! Show me some proof that you're a girl. -

-You gotta be kidding me! What kind of proof would convince you anyway?! If I show you my breasts you would say that they're fake. -

-You could show me your pussy. -Dante was enjoying this too much. Some teens whistled and Danny blushed even harder.

-Same problem. You would say I had surgery. -Danny made her best to be brave. -Listen, this thing in Axion labs is real, they turned me into a girl for real, don't you see I'm smaller than before? I assure you that I'm a girl now, my breasts and my "pussy" are real, just trust me. -

-Sorry faggot! I just can't believe you, come on show me that you're a girl. Show me your pussy, if it was a surgery, it sure left a scar, but if you are a real girl, then your pussy won't have any scar, right? -

-No way Andre! I won't do it! This is sexual harassment! -Danny was about to cry.

-HAHAHAHA! Sexual harassment?! -Paulina laughed. -How can this be sexual harassment if you're not even a girl! You! Hideous freak! -

Danny looked around, trying to find someone who supported her, but she couldn't find anyone, she slumped on the floor -Please! -Danny started to cry. -Please! I'm a girl! A girl just like you Paulina. I swear to you that I'm a girl. This body you see is the body that I would have had if I was born this way. -

-But you weren't born this way, freak. YOU ARE NOT A GIRL! And of course, you are not a girl like me! -

Danny was surrounded and very scared, she could use her ghost powers, but that would discover her biggest secret. Fortunately, her saviors appeared.

-HEY! What's going on here? -A very deep voice was heard and all the students turned to the source. A very big, muscular man with a P.E. teacher outfit walked through the crowd, Sam, Tucker, Thomas, Valerie and Dash beside him. -Are you ok girl? -he asked Danny and she looked up to him. Sam and Dash went to her to help her stood up.

-Y… yes, I'm ok now teacher. -She whipped her tears and leaned to Dash, who rounded her shoulder with his arm. -Thank you, guys. -She looked at her friends smiling.

-Our pleasure Danny. -Sam said looking at Paulina with daggers in her eyes.

-Don't worry Danny, you are my friend no matter what. -Tucker assured her giving her a thump up.

-I'm going to be beside you, no matter what Danny, after all you've done for me since last semester, I just don't know how to thank you, but I guess this will be of some use. -Dash said looking straight at Andre, anger very present.

Everyone was awestruck, it wasn't a surprise to see Tucker and Sam being on Danny's side, but Dash, that was certainly unexpected, that and the way he was holding her and she leaning to him, it was like… like if they were together.

-You better watch your steps Andre, you're really close to be kicked out of the football team. The coach has told me about your discipline issues. -the teacher told him.

-How do you know that? And who are you anyway? -

-What's up kid? Don't you recognize your own P.E teacher? -The man told him and everyone gasped.

-Y… you… did you… -Andre tried to ask him.

-Yes kid, I became a man, and I assure you, just as much as her, that I'm a complete man, with everything that implies, and I don't feel shame to show it to you if you want to, do you want to? -

-No, no, no, thank you, that's not necessary ma… uh… Sir. -Andre answered fast, blushing hard.

-Then why are you asking her to show her body to you? -The teacher counter attacked.

-Ahm… Erh… I… I was… -

-What? Were you just curious? -He asked him and he nodded awkwardly.

-But you're not curious about me and my new, complete and fully functioning package?! - He asked him getting angry. Andre waved no and was backing off.

-So, you were bothering her, cornering her, trying to make her do something she didn't want to do, in summary, you were harassing her, right? -Andre kept backing off. -And not just harassing her, you were trying to force her to take off her clothes to show you her body, THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT IDIOT! -

-P… Please teacher, I don't want any troubles. -

-Really? Then why were you looking for troubles with her? -Andre was frightened and silent. -Ok then, you just got a new record getting detention boy, classes haven't even started this year and you already have a two weeks' detention. -

-But… But teacher. -Andre tried to reply.

-But what? -

-If I have detention for two weeks I won't be able to play our next football game. -

-You should have thought of that before sexually harassing her. -

-Oh, come on! She's not even a girl! Besides who else is good enough to protect Dash's blind side? No one! Just me! Maybe he's the quarter back, but without me he can't even breath. -

-Don't worry Andre, we'll be fine without you. -Dash said calmly, still holding Danny. -Actually, I'll be really fine without you, maybe even better. -

Andre looked at him really angry. -Oh really?! The Silver Hill warriors are going to destroy you, dumbass. There's no one else strong enough to stop them, no one but me! -Andre dared Dash.

-I can do it. -Thomas spoke for the first time and they looked at him, speechless.

-What are you talking about Thomas? -Andre asked him.

-I'm saying that I'll take your place Andre, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll keep an eye on Dash in the next game and you can attend your detention without any worry man. -Thomas patted him on the shoulder, smiling at him, trying to be polite while mocking Andre, they weren't friends at all, just teammates, but they didn't like each other. Obviously, Andre was really angry.

-Ok, it's settled now. -The P.E. teacher finally spoke. -Thomas will take your place Andre, and you will have detention the next two weeks, starting today. -Andre left, really pissed. Then he looked at the crowd. -Does anyone else has a problem with her? -He asked really loud but no one answered. -Or perhaps with me? -he asked again and no one said anything. -No! Well then, I suggest you to head to your classes before the bell rings again, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you? -He said in a serious and kind of threatening tone and the students spread.

-Are you really ok Danny? -Dash asked her.

-Yes, I think I'm ok guys, thank you very much, to all of you. Thank you, teacher. -she said to him.

-You're welcome girl. By the way, you look really good, far better than before. -He said and she blushed.

-Th… Thank you teacher, you look really good too. -She told him.

-Thank you, sigh… listen, it would be better if you have someone "like you" supporting you for a while, things are going to get worst for the both of us, especially you, not because you turned into a girl, but because you're a student and I'm a teacher, it's easier for other students to bother you, so, if you have any problem don't doubt in asking me for help, ok? -He smiled at her.

-Yes, thank you teacher. -She smiled back.

-And the same goes for you kids, she's going to need you too, all of you, but if you think you can't handle something, my office's door is always open, ok? - He told to Danny's friends and they nodded at him smiling. -Good, now if you excuse me, I have to pee. -He left heading to the bathroom.

-Don't forget that you have to go to the "boys" bathroom from now on teacher, HAHAHA. -Dash joked making everyone laugh. -

-HAHAHA good one Baxter. I'll remember that on my next meeting with the football coach. -The man said before disappearing at a corner.

After that, Danny headed to her first class, accompanied by all her friends who fortunately, had the same class, so all of them got in the classroom, All the students fell silent the moment Danny got in, she sighed and headed to an unoccupied seat, feeling all the stares on her, her friends took seats around her, their support for her very clear to anyone. She smiled at that.

-Hey… Hey Danny…-Someone spoke to them and they turned, ready to fight. It was Nathan. -You really look good Danny. -He said blushing. -You're really beautiful, and you look happier, I mean, I saw you when you got here, with your family, you seemed nervous, but you were… kind of glowing too, you seem happier this way and that's good, well, at least that's what I think. - He said blushing and smiling sheepishly, Danny and her friends smiled at him and gave him thumps up.

-Thank you, Nathan, that means a lot to me. -Danny told him smiling.

-How does it feel Danny? -Jessica asked her.

-It feels good, I'm still me, but in some way, I am not me anymore, I'm this new, beautiful and amazing person. I feel like I found something missing in my life, something that I didn't even know I wanted, and now that I have it, I feel complete and couldn't be happier. -Danny told her happily.

-Did it hurt? -Allan asked her.

-No, I was under anesthetic, completely asleep, inside a pod, with a mask to breath. -

-So… it wasn't a surgery? -Samantha asked next.

-No, that's the most amazing thing about this, there's not a single surgery at all, the pod and the liquid work as an artificial "womb" and changed my DNA and my genomes little by little, from XY to XX. -

-So, you're a girl for real, with everything that implies to be a girl, right? -Stuart asked her.

-Yes, this is the body I would have developed if I had been born as a girl since the beginning. -

-Well, you certainly look great now hehe. Better than before. -Clement said in a flirty tone.

-Oh, thank you Clement, so cute of you to say that, I wonder if you would be brave enough to ask me out hihi. I mean, I used to be a boy not long ago so…- Danny said in a flirty way, making Clement blush hard, he just lowered his head saying "no, no, no, thank you", some students whistled and laughed.

-Well, welcome to the winner team Danny. -Star said smiling at her and giving her a thump up.

-HEY! -A few guys yelled in a funny tone, they were having fun, Danny let out a breath in relief, it was really good to see people supporting her, and more importantly, people accepting her.

They kept chatting and smiling, asking Danny about Axion labs, the procedure, how is she, how does she feel, etc., etc. until Mr. Lancer got in the classroom, all the students sat and silenced. He sat on his chair and looked at them.

-Relax kids, the bell hasn't rung yet, you can keep talking, but please stay on your seats, but when the bell rings, you'd have to shut up immediately, ok? -He said and the kids nodded. -Good. -Then his eyes fell on Danny and he gasped. -M…Mr. Fenton? -he asked in disbelief.

-Ahm… no Mr. Lancer, it's Miss Fenton hehe. -Danny said blushing.

-Ah…Eh… Ehm… of… of course… of course miss… eh… miss Fenton. I'm sorry but… ehm…you… you look…ahm… you look good, I guess. -Mr. Lancer said, still amazed for the girl there.

-Thank… thank you Mr. Lancer. -Danny blushed.

An awkward silence followed as Mr. Lancer just couldn't take his eyes off of Danny, again, Danny felt odd about a man looking at her, but it was different than before, Mr. Lancer wasn't looking at her with lust like Mr. Allen, it was more like curiosity.

-Are… Are you fine? Are you happy? -Mr. Lanced asked her.

-Yes… -Danny smiled at him. -Yes Mr. Lancer, I'm really fine, and exceptionally happy. -

-That's really good Mr… Ehm…Miss Danny. -Mr. Lancer smiled back.

The bell rang and classes begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch time. Half day gone, half day ahead, Danny has been facing both acceptance and rejection along the day, fortunately for her, at least one of her friends had a class with her making her company and supporting her against those who tried to bully her, obviously, Dash and Valerie's help were far better than Tucker's, but still, a little help was better than no help at all.

At this point, the whole school knew about Danny's new form. Most guys were intrigued and even attracted to this beautiful and well developed brunette, but they felt odd because said brunette used to be a GUY LIKE THEM! But still they couldn't stop themselves from giving her short glances at her, when she passed by, walking, swaying her hips, flipping her hair, smiling; her body was really tempting, her face was beautiful, her smile shining, and those breasts and hips, and legs, OH MY GOD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US!

On the other hand, the girls were more open to her, at least those who accepted her as "one of them" already, they were curious about her, most of them asked her the same questions over and over again, "How do you feel?" "Is this what you wanted?" "Are you happy?" "Are you really a girl?"; Danny obliged and answered all the questions over and over again, but the last one made her feel uncomfortable.

-Yes, I'm a complete girl, you can bet anything you want on that Jessica. -Danny answered politely, to the girl who approached her to ask, she was sitting on her usual table with her friends, who surprisingly have grown in number, Tucker, Sam and Dash were there, as usual, but Thomas and Valerie joined them right away, from all of them, just Thomas didn't know about Danny's secret.

-So… uhm… Are… are you going to… ahm… to have a… a…-Jessica wanted to ask an awkward question and she blushed madly.

-Have a period? Yes, yes, I will have one. -Danny answered as a matter of fact. -I just don't know when, as I haven't had my first period yet, that's why I'm ready for it, but I will have it for sure. -Danny answered smiling, and everyone at the table was blushing, but smiling too.

-W… well, that's nice… I… I mean… I mean having a period is not nice at all, you can be sure of that, but that… ahm… that means that you're a full girl and… Err… you know what I mean… -

-Having a period will definitely proof that I'm a girl, right? -Danny said, a little offended.

-Well… ehm… yes… I'm… I'm sorry Danny, but it's just too surreal and…

-And what do you want me to do Jessica? To bring my blood-stained bedsheets when it happens? -Danny was getting angry. -To stand up in front of you wearing nothing on my waist until the blood starts to flow? -

-No, no, no… I… I'm sorry Danny, it's… it's just… -Jessica was beyond embarrassed.

-Sigh… I'm sorry Jessica. It's just that I'm pissed off about this. Please look at me Jessica, look at my body and my face, look at me in the eyes girl, what do you see? -

Jessica did as she was told and answered. -A girl, I see a girl. -

\- Exactly, that's what I am Jessica, a girl, maybe I wasn't born as one, but thanks to Axion labs VENUS pod, I'm a girl now, as if I was born as one, I assure you that. -Danny put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Jessica smiled back and hugged Danny "I'm sorry" she whispered on her ear and kissed her on the cheek, then she left with her tray of food and sat with her other friends.

-That was really brave Danny. -Sam said.

-Thank you. -Danny slumped on her seat and sighed.

-What's wrong? -Valerie asked.

-I'm tired of this, I'm tired of the questions, the looks, the whispering, the gossip, and it's just the first day! -

-Well Danny, you can't blame them. -Tucker started and everyone looked at him weirdly. -You are the first VENUS girl in this school, and one of the firsts VENUS girls ever, you are the gossip topic right now, just let them get used to it and you'll end up missing all the attention, you'll see. -He finished and munched his burger.

-Thanks Tuck. -She smiled at him.

-My pleasure. -

They ate peacefully but Danny could feel all the stares on her.

After lunch, Danny and Dash had a moment for them.

-Thank you. -Danny said.

-What for? -he asked her.

-For being with me all this time, and what you did on the elementary school was just lovely.

-What? Being there for my daughter on her first school day, that's just my responsibility. -he said smiling widely.

-Well, I fell for you again then, and Dani was so happy, thank you very much for that hun. -

-You're very welcome dear. -he pecked her on the cheek, the bell rang and they parted ways to their classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School day is finally over. The first day it's always hard for everyone, but Danny was exhausted, walking home with her friends, Tucker, Sam and Valerie, Dash and Thomas had football practice.

-My god! What a day! -She whined.

-Take it easy Danny, at least it's over now. -Sam said patting her shoulder.

-I know, but there's tomorrow, and the next day, and the next after that and… well, you get the picture. -

-Yeah! -her friends agreed with her.

-But one day they will forget that you're a VENUS girl Danny, and they will see you as a girl, and treat you as a girl. -Tucker smiled at her.

-How do you know that Tucker? -Danny asked him.

-Because I already see you like that Danny. -He said and Danny blushed. -I won't say that I don't see some glimpses from my old buddy in you, but I don't see you as my buddy anymore, I just can't see you that way, you're a beautiful and great girl, who is my friend, but a girl nonetheless. -

-Th… thank you Tucker, thank you very much. -Danny kissed him on the cheek, at first, Tucker felt odd about that, but then he realized that a beautiful girl kissed him and he accepted it.

-That was very touching Tuck. Should I be jealous? -Sam asked mischievously.

-No way Sam! -Tucker answered taking her hand in his. -You are my goth queen hehe. -Sam kissed him on the lips then.

Little by little, they took separated ways to get home and Danny found herself walking alone, she was at two blocks from home, and she was hungry, suddenly she felt cold on her back and glimpsed back, a big man was at ten or twelve steps back, walking the same way as her. She got nervous, "why is he following me?" she thought, the guy was approaching to her, she tried to keep calm, "Calm down Danny, you fight ghosts on a daily basis, a stalker is nothing to you" she told herself, but still she was getting more and more nervous with every step. She turned to the left, getting on her street, and the guy turned to the left too, he was at two steps behind her, she was at the edge of screaming, but then.

-CRAP! I'm late! Excuse me miss. -He called her.

-Y… yes? -She turned to face him.

-I'm sorry to bother you but I think I'm lost and I'm late for a date. Do you know where the Allessandro's restaurant is? -

-No, I'm sorry. -Danny answered.

-Damn! Or the Nasty Burger? The map says the restaurant is at a block from there. -He asked again.

-Oh! Yes, I know where the Nasty Burger is. You have to go three blocks in front, another two blocks to the right and you'll see the Nasty Burger sign from there. -Danny answered smiling at him.

-Thank you very much miss, have a good day. -The guy said and left running.

Danny let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. -Uff! What a relief, it was just a lost guy. Hehe, silly me; so fool from me to think he would harm me.

 **-Nope! That wasn't fool Danny, that was self-protection. -** Daniel said in her mind.

-He was just lost. -

 **-Yes, he was just lost. THIS TIME! Maybe next time it won't be like that. -** Daniel said seriously.

-Are you trying to scare me? -Danny said getting to her house's front door.

 **-No, I'm trying you to keep in mind that what you felt when didn't know what he wanted, was fine, and perfectly normal, and it's good. -**

-Is it good to be afraid? -

 **-No! It's good to be on guard, to be ready for a fight, you thought it yourself, you fight ghosts on a daily basis, but you still were afraid from a random, unknown guy who was walking behind you for a couple of blocks, why? -**

-Ahm… I… I don't know. -Danny thought about it but couldn't find an answer. -Now that I think about it, why the hell did I get nervous? -

 **-If I tell you why you won't like the answer Danny. -**

-Hmmm… My god! Don't tell me that's because I'm a girl and he was a man. -

 **-Yep. -**

-That's ridiculous! -Danny was upset.

 **-But it's true. You, as a girl, were afraid from a man, someone physically stronger than you for the simple fact that he's a man. -**

-I HAVE GHOST POWERS! I could have kicked his ass in less than ten seconds! -

 **-Yeah, that's right, but what if you didn't have them? What would you do then? -** That froze Danny on her spot.

-I… I… I don't know. -Danny got in the house.

 **-That's why your self-protection system activated, to keep you safe from a possible threat, this time it was nothing, next time who knows. -**

-Ok, ok, I get it, but what do you expect me to do next time, to run and scream as a defenseless lady? -

 **-That's up to you Danny, if you want to run and scream as a defenseless lady looking for a big and strong man to protect you, that's fine, that will help to keep your ghost powers as secret much longer. If you want to kick his ass with your ghost powers, that's fine too, but that would reveal you and bring even more problems. If you want to learn to fight, so you, as a girl, are not a defenseless lady, that's just perfect. -**

-You're right. Damn! Being a girl is hard. -

 **-Not that much, but you're a rookie on it hehe. -**

-Har, har, very funny Daniel, very funny. -Danny said sarcastically.

-MOMMY! MOMMY! You're at home. -Dani ran to her and hugged her, Danny kissed her on the forehead.

\- Hi sweetie, how was your first day at school? -

-Really great mommy! I've made a bunch of friends already. -

-Really? That's great honey! -

-Sis, Dinner's ready. -Jazz called them from the kitchen.

-Let's have dinner Dani, so you can tell us about your day. -

-Yay! -

They had dinner together and talked about their days, as usual, Dani's story made them very happy, but Danny's story upset them, at least the ugly parts. And so, sleeping time arrived and each one went to their respective room, again, Danny had an "involuntarily orgasm" even stronger than the last one.

-My god! This is just amazing! It feels incredible! -Danny said panting, recovering her breath.

 **-Yeah, but it's still strange, this is the second time this happens Danny. We need to find why is this happening to you. -**

-Yeah, you're right, I guess I will have to go to the OB-GYN pretty soon. -

 **-Yeah, the sooner, the better, what if something like this happens at school? -** Danny gasped at that.

-My god! You're right, that would be beyond embarrassing! Having an orgasm in front of everyone. I better hurry to the OB-GYN then. - With that thought, Danny went to sleep, the orgasm afterglow still on her.


	7. stubborn bitch

Danny went to school every day, taking the compliments and facing the bullying, mostly from Paulina, and sometimes, from other girls when she went to the bathroom, it was awkward at the beginning, Danny going to the girls bathroom to pee, she blushed at the tampons dispenser there, "Everything a girl needs Hihi", she thought jokingly, "but in the end, every girl will need some of these at some point" she took a tampon and put it in her jeans pocket.

-What are you doing here? -She heard Paulina's voice behind her and turned to face her.

-What do you think I'm doing in the bathroom? -Danny has become more daring at Paulina over the week, she's the only girl that seemed to despise her for real, others were just uncomfortable around her, but this bitch really hated her.

-THIS is the GIRLS bathroom, pervert! -Paulina said with venom.

-Yes! I know that! That's why I'm here. And I'm not a pervert. -Danny stood in front of her.

-Maybe you have fooled others with your wig, those implants and that "cute, defenseless girl" attitude, but I don't buy it, YOU ARE NOT A GIRL! -

-First, this is not a wig! -Danny pulled her own hair. -These are not implants! -Danny cupped her breasts. -But I am not a cute, defenseless girl, bitch! -Danny looked straight at her eyes.

-How did you call me? -Paulina had her eyes wide open.

-What's wrong? Are you deaf? Bitch! -Danny didn't flinch, but Paulina started to back off.

-If… If you dare to hurt me I'm going to accuse you from gender violence, freak. -Paulina threatened her.

-HAHAHA! Gender violence!? How's so? I'd be a girl beating the crap out from another girl, A BITCH! But still a girl. -Danny passed by her and left the bathroom.

-You are not a girl! YOU ARE NOT A GIRL! A GIRL IS BORN! NOT MADE IN A CREEPY LAB! YOU ARE NOT A GIRL! AND YOU WON'T BE A GIRL! EVER! -Paulina was making a tantrum.

-Sigh… what's wrong with her? -Danny wondered while walking through the aisle, she did it loudly.

-She's jealous of you. -Someone answered her.

-Uh oh! Hi Star. -Danny greeted the girl. -What did you say? -

-Paulina is jealous of you. -Star said again.

-Jealous of me!? -Danny didn't believe her. -How's that possible? She's the prettiest girl in this school. -

-Not anymore Daniela. -Star looked at Danny's eyes.

-Huh? -

-Sigh… Since you came back like… well… like this, you became the main topic here. Everyone is talking about you, boys and girls, even teachers are talking about you Danny. -

-Yeah! I've heard a few things… sigh… "freak", "pervert", "monster". -Danny was getting angry and felt tears on her eyes.

-You're focusing on the bad stuff Danny, the stuff that people like Paulina would say. -Star walked with her.

-What do you mean? -Danny asked her incuriously.

-Well… -Star blushed a little. -Let's just say that most of the guys in the school want to ask you out.-

-Really? -Danny smiled awkwardly and blushed too. -And, why haven't they asked me out? -

-Because they are still unsure about you Danny, WE ARE still unsure about you. -

-But I already told you that… -

-You say you're a girl, a real girl, but no one in the school is certain of it, no one but your friends and you. And your word is not good enough for us to say "oh yeah! She's a girl". -

\- But… -

-You said it yourself a few days ago, showing your body won't work because it might have been a surgery; A surgery that makes you look like a girl, but you're not a girl. I mean, it's just too surreal Danny, a technology that can change a person gender for real, it's just unthinkable. -Danny lowered her head and cried silently. -Listen, this is more like a thing about time, a few of us acknowledge you as a girl already, just for your looks, and little by little, all the others will do it too, just give us some time Danny. Everything will be fine in the end, I promise. -

-Are… Are you sure? -

-Yeah! Of course, I am. Just think about it, is everyone treating you as a boy yet? -Danny thought about it and realized that Star was right, a few people was already treating her as a girl, boys stopped "talking dirty" and making rude jokes when she was around, a few of them offered her their seats when she got late in the classroom and didn't find a seat nearby, they even got up when she got in the room. A few girls talked to her in a more open way, gossiped and giggled with her, there were cheeky girls that even asked her if she already had her period, something that embarrassed her a lot, but she managed to keep it cool most of the time. Just now, Paulina tried to bully her again, and she's been like that since Danny came back, when she was Daniel, Paulina bullied him too, trying to bother him and making fun of him, but now it's different, Paulina is venomous with her words and behavior towards her, more like if she really hated her now, and here's Star, talking to her in a friendly way, from girl to girl, telling her what's the matter with her now, and supporting her.

-You're right Star. -Danny giggled and Star giggled with her. -Everything is changing already. I'm so glad for that. Thank you, Star. -Danny hugged her and Star returned the hug. -So? Are we friends now Star? -Danny asked her after they broke the hug.

-Yes Danny, we're friends. -Star answered and Danny kissed her on the cheek and they started to walk together.

-Thank you, but… What about Paulina? -

-Don't worry about her! She has to realize that she's not the prettiest girl at the school anymore. -Star said confidently.

-But what if she doesn't like it and tries something rash against me? -

-Then she will get grounded. You have nothing to worry Danny. -

-Are you sure? -

-Yes, I am sure, she will try to bully you, maybe she will try to gossip lies about you, but as long as you keep it cool, tell the truth and behave as a lady. -Both girls giggled at that. -she won't get her way. -

-Thank you Star, you just cheered me up. -

-You're welcome Danny, that's what friends are for. If you need anything, just tell me, ok? -

-Yes Star. -Then Danny remembered what has been happening to her at night. -Uhmm… Actually, there's something I need to ask you, but it's very embarrassing. -Danny blushed.

-OH MY GOD! You're in your period, aren't you? -Star asked her blushing and smiling at her.

-What?! NO! I'm not in my period yet, but it will happen soon, I'm sure of it. -Danny put a hand on her belly, smiling.

-Are you expecting it? -Star asked her curiously, rising an eyebrow.

-Well, kind of. I mean, Jazz has told me how it feels and I don't like the idea of the PMS, but at the same time, that will mean that I can get pregnant and have babies, something that I'm expecting to do someday. -Danny said joyfully.

-Wow! -Star was truly amazed. -You are already thinking about having babies, that's weird, you're just 17 years old. -

-I'm not saying that I want a baby right now, but the idea of being a mommy is really appealing to me. Isn't appealing to you? -Star blushed.

-W… well… -Star blushed madly. -A… actually… ahm… -

-Come on Star! Tell me, just between us, as friends and as girls, tell me, aren't you excited with the idea of being a mommy someday? -Danny asked her teasingly.

-Uhm… well… Ehm… I… I haven't thought about it that much, but I like the idea of having a baby. -Star finally answered smiling sheepishly.

-I knew it! Hihi. -

-Yeah! Yeah! I want to be a mommy too, so what? Better ask me what you wanted to ask me. -

-Oh! Yeah, right. Well… -Now it was Danny's turn to blush. -This is too embarrassing Star, but I'm asking you to keep it as a secret and tell me the truth, ok? -Danny said offering her pinkie finger to Star, who hooked her own pinkie finger to Danny's.

-I promise this will stay just between you and me. -

-Ok then… the thing is… well… uhm…sigh… I've been having spontaneous orgasms every night the whole week, and I don't know if that has happened to you or to other girls. -

-Well Danny, an orgasm is very common if you're masturbating and…-

-No, no, no, I haven't touched myself, not even once since I came back, they just happen, suddenly I feel very hot, spread my legs and thrust in the air, and I just cum. -

-Really?! Wow! Well Danny, I don't know what to tell you, I just cum when I masturbate, maybe this has something to do with your hormonal change from male hormones to female hormones, but I'm not an expert, you should go and see and OB-GYN, do you have an OB-GYN? Right Danny? -

-Well yes, there was an OB-GYN at Axion lab, she made me my first gynecological exam. -She blushed in embarrassment.

-And how did it go? -

-It was one of the most embarrassment moments ever, but it was like… validation. As if it proved how female I am now. -

-And are you happy? -

-Yes! I'm very happy, happier than before. -Danny smiled widely at her.

-Wow Danny! I'm happy for you then. If this is what you wanted and you're happy with it, then no one can stop you or make you feel bad about it, not even Paulina. -Star smiled at Danny and she hugged her new friend.

-Thank you very much Star. I really appreciate it. -

-You're very welcome Danny. -The bell rang, and both girls separated to go to their classes. -I have to go, thank you for accepting me Star. See you around. -

-See you around Danny. -Star waved bye to her and left, but she went to the same bathroom where Danny faced Paulina.

-So, what did you find? -Paulina asked her, she seemed very content and was smiling with her arms crossed.

-Sigh… I'm not sure I want to do this anymore Paulina, she seems a girl to me. -Star said, not looking at her friend.

-Are you fucking kidding me Star? Don't let that freak to fool you, HE IS NOT A GIRL. Now, tell me what did he tell you. -Paulina ordered her.

-Sigh… fine. -Star said defeated, she looked at her pinkie finger, took a deep breath and. -You won't believe it, she… I mean he… -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the school day was over, Danny called home and told them she would go to Axion labs to ask them something, she asked Sam to go with her, but when Tucker effered to go with them too Danny blushed hard and told him that this was something she wanted to do with Sam and apologized to him.

-Oh. It's ok, I guess. "A girl's thing" right? -Tucker said kindly, but he was clearly disappointed and sad. Danny kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

-I promise that we'll do something together soon, just like in the old times, ok? -she told him taking his hand in hers. You know, due to the "society rules", if Danny was a boy, taking another boy's hand would have brought them problems to both of them, beginning with the bullying and people calling them sissies and the weird looks from them, but now that Danny is a girl, she taking his hand is not weird at all, not even for them, it was just a normal situation between two teens, a boy and a girl that were friends.

After Tucker blushed bright red and smiled at his friend, he nodded and both girls left him go home alone.

-So, what are we going to do Danny? -Sam asked her walking beside her.

-Sigh… I need emotional support Sam. -She said blushing.

-Why? -

-I think there's something wrong with me and I want to see the Axion labs OB-GYN. -Danny whispered to her, blushing even more, and making her friend blush too.

-Oh, ok, let's go then. -

They boarded the bus to Axion labs and chit chatted about the school day, very aware from the looks that young men and teenagers were giving them. Danny told her about her encounter with Paulina and Star. -Can you believe it? Star and I are friends now. -Danny said smiling while the bus stopped close to Axion labs. Sam had a serious expression on her face, while they got off the bus.

-I don't know Danny, Star is Paulina's "best friend", just to not say sidekick, you should be careful around her, especially with what you tell her. -

-Do you think she was fooling me? -Danny asked her, really worried for all the things she told Star.

-Well Danny, I have more girl experience dealing with those brats, and I don't know about Star, but Paulina really despises you now, and as Star is just going to do whatever Paulina asks her to do. - Danny paled at that and gulped. -Oh my god Danny! What did you tell her? -Sam read her friend's expression.

-Just… Just everything… -Danny felt the tears. -I told her everything about me so far, everything since I became a girl. -Danny was hyperventilating.

-Did you tell her about the ghost powers? -Sam asked hurriedly.

-No, I didn't tell her about that, but… -

-Ok, then it's fine, your biggest secret it's still safe… -

-But what about all the other stuff? -Danny asked her worriedly, but Sam just took her hand and smiled reassuring to her.

-Don't worry about that my friend, we'll think about of something to avoid and fight back whatever that bitch tries against you, ok? -Sam said with confidence, wiping Danny's tears and Danny smiled at her.

-Ok Sam, thank you. -Danny stopped crying and both girls got in Axion labs.

-How may I help you? -The receptionist asked them.

-Hi, I'm Daniela Fenton, and I was a VENUS patient here. I'd like to see Dr. Song for a gynecological exam, please. -

-Oh! Let me see. -The receptionist checked her files and after some minutes she found Danny's file.

-Mmm… Daniel/ Daniela Fenton, but you don't have an appointment today miss. -The receptionist told her.

-I know. It's just that I have felt a little "weird" down there and as Dr. Song helped me the first time, I want her as my OB-GYN, please. -

-Well, she's attending another patient now, but if you can wait for a while, she will attend you. -

-Yes, thank you very much miss. -Danny thanked her and went to sit on a chair, beside Sam. They kept chatting for at least half an hour when the receptionist called her and she went to Dr. Song office.

-Hi Danny, good to see you, what can I do for you girl? -The woman said smiling at her, Danny couldn't but smile at her, she felt really good when people called her girl.

-Well Dr., to tell you the truth, I've felt really, really horny at nights and I've had spontaneous orgasms every night since I went back home. -

-Really? What do you mean with spontaneous orgasms? -

-Exactly what it seems Dr. I haven't touched myself since I went back home, but I just can't stop myself from feeling this incredible pleasure, and cumming like crazy, producing copious amounts of love juices from my vagina. -For some reason, Danny lost any sense of embarrassment in front of the Dr.

-Wow! Well, even if it's not common, "spontaneous orgasms" aren't that strange, especially for someone like you. -

-What do you mean? -

-Danny, your body has come from an enormous change, from male to female, including the hormones, even if you took some female hormones during your treatment, that's nothing compared with the amounts your new body produces now, your body is just adjusting to its new way, that's all. Besides. Mr. Masters told me that when the treatment was still on research, the test subjects went on a sex rampage after they changed successfully. -

-Well, ok I guess. But could you just check me up? Just to be safe, please. -

-Yes, of course, you just have to get on the bed and take the embarrassing position again. -Dr. Song told her pointing at the bed, Danny sighed and did what she was told, taking a deep breath she undressed her lower body and raised her skirt, opening her legs for the Dr. "I have to get used to this anyway". Danny thought.

The doctor checked her and found nothing strange on the girl's body.

-Well Danny, just as I told you before, you're perfectly fine and healthy for a 17th years old girl. -She told the girl while she put her panties back on.

-Thank you, Doctor, sigh… any advice you'd like to give me. -Danny really expected Dr. Song to find something strange in her.

-Mmm… Try to pleasure yourself Danny, that might help you. -The Dr. said without any embarrassment making Danny blush hard.

-I… I don't know if I'm ready for that Dr., and… -

-Danny, your vagina is trying to get your attention, and she can be a very stubborn bitch. If you don't give her what she wants, she may take it by force in the worst time. You told me that the orgasms have happened to you at nights, when you're in your room, on your bed. What would you do if something like that happens to you during classes, in front of your classmates? -The Dr. asked her and she blushed madly, with her eyes wide open and gulped.

-Perhaps… perhaps you're right Dr., but how should I do it? -

-Just follow your instincts Danny, like when you were a boy, find a comfortable and safe environment and explore your new body, let yourself go and enjoy it. Perhaps a bubble bath would do. -

-Ok, thank you Dr. I guess that's it for now. -Danny was leaving the room when Dr. River stopped her.

-Wait Danny, I want to ask you something out of the record. -

-What is it Doctor? -

-How does it feel Danny? Compared to a boy's orgasm, how is it? -

-Out of the record? -Danny asked her and Dr. Song nodded. -It's a universe of difference, as a boy, the orgasm hits you and you feel it on your genitals, it's quite good; but as a girl, it feels all over your body, not just on your genitals, you can feel it on your breasts, on your legs, on your hands, everywhere, you lose conscious for a little time, the only thing you feel is pleasure, and it's wonderful. - Danny told her shyly, but a wide smile on her face.

-Good to hear Danny, thank you. -

-You're welcome Dr. and thank you for this. -Danny left the room and went to Sam.

-Well, how did it go? -Sam asked her once Danny got to her.

\- It seems that everything is perfectly normal with my body, and what has happened to me recently it's some kind of side effect from the procedure, due to the hormones my body produces now. -Danny said and both girls left the building, going back home.


	8. upside downs It's not goodbye

Saturday morning, no homework, no chores for a little while. Danny stood in front of the main bathroom's tub (her bathroom doesn't have a tub) filled with warm water and bubbles, she was almost naked, wearing just a towel, she took a deep breath. "Ok! I'd put it off long enough." She thought and stripped off the towel and put it away, she stepped on the tub and felt the water and the bubbles on her feet and legs, "How different water feels now, girl's senses are quite different from boy's senses, people have thought about it for years, and now, I can tell the difference, I'm one of the few people who can tell the difference between boy's and girl's senses" -She thought again and lied on the tub, the only thing off the water was her head, she relaxed feeling the water and washed her body very slowly "Follow your instincts" "Relax and enjoy it" Dr. Song's words echoed in her head, she took her time, soaping her arms, her legs, her belly, the sensations were making her feel really, really good, and a little numb, but in a good way, then it started, she felt tickles in her vagina, "Uh!", she moaned lightly, she ventured a finger in her vagina, but it barely got in, "How's a penis get in there?", she thought, everything felt so smooth, so nice, the heat was growing in her slowly, but when she reached her breasts "OOOHHH GOD!", the heat burst in a second, her nipples became hard and her vagina's lips parted, her clitoris showing. Danny massaged and rubbed her breasts and nipples, just touching them increased the pleasure, as a boy, Danny had never felt like this.

She again ventured a finger in her vagina, and this time it got in easily "OOOHHH YYYESSSS! OH GOD! YYEEESSSS!". She started to thrust her finger, then she added a second finger, and a third, thy got in so easily, Danny's own juices, mixed with the bubbles slippery made it so easy, Danny used her thump to rub her clit, while thrusting her fingers in her, she was feeling wonderful, but one of her breasts felt really lonely while the other was being caressed, so Danny stopped thrusting her vagina and caressed her both breasts, but now, her vagina was claiming for attention, Danny wished for a third hand so she could take care of everything at the same time.

After a while, she found the perfect combination from breasts to vagina and back. She was reaching her climax.

-Oh god! Is this heaven? It has to be heaven! This is so great! So good! I love my body! I LOVE MY GIRL'S BODY! YES! YES! YYYEEESSS! A little more! Just a little more! Please. -She was going faster and faster, she gave herself to the pleasure and suddenly she reached climax, she actually lost conscious for a few seconds, the overwhelming pleasure was the only thing she was aware of.

Breathing hard, and with a broad smile on her face, Danny recovered her senses after a few minutes, "I love being a girl" she thought and stayed there a few more minutes, until the water was getting cold.

She got out from the tub and was reaching for her towel when the bathroom's door opened, Jazz getting in.

-Don't you know how to knock? -Danny asked her a little angry, with her hands on her hips, she was still a little dazed for the pleasure

-Oh! I'm sorry sis! I didn't know you were here. But why didn't you lock the door eh? Don't blame me. -

-I… I forgot it, ok? -Danny blushed. -But you know you have to knock when doors are closed, specially a bathroom's door. -

-Yeah! Yeah! You're right about it. By the way, are you going to stay like that all day? -Jazz asked mischievously, with a big grin on her face.

-Uh? -Danny looked down and realized that she was still completely naked and wet in front of her sister. -Oh Yeah! -She said without any worry and grabbed the towel to dry herself.

-Strange. -Jazz said loudly.

-What? -Danny asked her while rubbing the towel on her legs.

-You're not embarrassed for being naked in front of me. -

-Why should I? We're both girls. There's nothing to hide from each other. -Danny was drying her chest and belly.

-That's right Danny, we're both girls and this situation is not strange. -

-Then why did you say "strange"? -Danny was drying her hair.

-What I meant is exactly that Danny, this is not strange for us at all, and that just makes it strange itself. -

-So, this is strange, because is not strange that one of us is naked in front of the other anymore? -She was still drying her hair.

-Yep! I mean, think about it Danny, if you were a boy and I'd got in here while you were naked, what would have happened? -

Danny thought about it a little while drying her back in front of her sister, showing all her "attributes".

-Well, that would have been awkward for both of us, but I think you're overthinking sis. -She said nonchalantly while wrapping the towel around her body.

-You think so? -Jazz asked her smiling.

-Yes! Just let it go sis. I'm not a boy, and I WON'T be a boy ever again! Believe me! -Danny said passing by her sister with proud steps. Jazz just smiled looking at her going to her room.

-I'm sooo happy for seeing you so happy sis, I really am. -Jazz whispered and closed and locked the door to get in her business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was uneventful until dinner.

-Everyone! Dinner is ready! -Maddie called them and everyone gathered at the table, just Danny was missing. -Danny! We're waiting for you! -Maddie called her again. But there was no answer, Maddie was getting angry. -Danny! This is your final call young lady!

-MOM! PLEASE COME! I NEED YOU! -Danny called back from her room, fear very present in her tone.

-What's going on Maddie? -Jack asked her, worried for his daughter.

-I don't know Jack, but I better go and check on her, you can serve yourselves guys. -Maddie said getting up from her seat and going to Danny's room.

-Ok Danny! What's going on young lady? -Maddie said angrily when she got in Danny's room.

Danny was sitting on her bed, holding her tummy and blushing really hard in embarrassment.

-It… It's… It's happening mom. -Danny said with tears on her eyes.

Maddie immediately realized what Danny meant and cried from happiness and went to hug her daughter really hard. -Don't you worry my dear, it's just part of a woman's life and you will be just fine honey. See it this way, this means that you can get pregnant. -Maddie kissed her on the forehead.

-Yes. -Danny said hugging her back. -I know all that, but I never expected it to be so painful and uncomfortable… sigh… I'm hungry but I don't want to eat, not in front of everyone, I'm so uncomfortable right now… -

-Danny, honey, I know how you're feeling, believe me, but that's not excuse to stop yourself from doing your daily chores. -Maddie said in a soft but firm tone.

-But mom… -Danny tried to protest, but Maddie interrupted her.

-Danny, this is going to happen to you every single month from now on, until you get to menopause, but that doesn't mean you can avoid your responsibilities. Have you seen your sister stop? or Sam? or Valerie? Or any girl from your school? Have you seen me stop? Ever?! -Maddie kept her kind tone but it was firm.

-N…No. -Danny answered blushing.

-That's right Danny, and all of us have had periods, every single month honey, this is part of the charm Danny, it's part of being a woman, and no woman can run away from it. -Maddie explained her.

-Until now hihi. -Danny said jokingly.

-Hehe! Yeah, until now, thanks to Vlad. -Maddie smiled at her.

-Ok mom, let's go to dinner with the others. -Danny said getting up.

-Feeling better honey? - Maddie asked her.

-No. -Danny said with a faint smile and rubbing her tummy. -But I can't stop, if all of you don't stop, then I won't stop either. I'm a woman after all. -

-That´s the sprit dear. -Maddie stood up and hugged her again. -But wait a little moment here. -Maddie left the room, leaving Danny there, dumbfounded, she came back a couple of minutes later. -Here, you'll need it for the next three or four days. -She handed her a sanitary towel, and Danny blushed even more, but took it in her hand and kept staring at it. -What's the matter dear? -

-That long? -Danny asked in disbelief.

-Yep! -Maddie answered her smiling. -I suggest you to keep a few in your dressed and a couple in your purse. -Maddie said but Danny was still looking at the square shaped package in her hand. -Now what Danny? -Maddie was getting impatient with her.

-I… I don't know how to use this thing. -Danny said embarrassed and Maddie blushed realizing her own mistake.

-Ouh! Oh! Oh, honey I'm deeply sorry, here, let me teach you how to use it properly, take off your panties… -Maddie said while opening the package, for the next ten minutes, Maddie taught her how to use the sanitary towel and explained her that she'd need it all the time, even for sleep. After that they went down to dinner, both of them feeling good, their mother-daughter bond just tightened a little more.

-What took you so long? -Jack asked them when they arrived at the table.

-Not much, just some girl's stuff. -Maddie answered him with a broad smile looking at her beautiful daughter, Danny blushed a little, Jazz gagged with her mouth full of food when she realized what Maddie meant and Jack and Dani just looked at them and at each other dumbfounded, they shrugged it and kept eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At night, Danny couldn't sleep, she was very uncomfortable, all these sensations were totally new to her. Being a girl has been wonderful so far, but here it is, the downside from this new path. "But that doesn't mean it's bad" she thought hopefully, and then, another cramp in her stomach. "Ow!" She rubbed her tummy "Well… At least I know that I can get pregnant for sure" she thought hopefully and smiling, and another cramp, "DAMN! Does it worth it?" she thought bitterly, and then she remembered her dreams about Hanna, her future daughter, while nursing her, and then Danny smiled warmly "Yes! It does worth it!", and another cramp "I guess", she rubbed her belly. It took her a while to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a difficult night, Danny wakes up at a knock on her door. -Mommy! Are you awake? -She heard Dani's voice.

-Yes sweetheart, I'm awake! -Danny answered groggily.

-Well, you better hurry up if you want to come with us to leave aunt Jazz at College. -

-Ahm… leave… College… Jazz… -Danny was half asleep, she opened her eyes a little and saw the time in her alarm clock. -Yawn! 9:00 AM, it's still early pumpkin. -Danny rested her head on her pillow to sleep again.

-Mom, we leave at 10:00, aunt Jazz has to be in her welcome assembly at 1:00 PM, and there's a two-hour way there. -Dani said with a little concern.

Danny opened her eyes and realized what was going on. -CRAP! -She jumped off bed. -Thank you for reminding me that Dani. I'll be ready in a moment. -She went straight to the bathroom.

-Ok mom. -The girl answered and was about to leave.

-Oh! And Dani! -Danny called her before turning on the water in her bathroom.

-Yes mom? -The girl asked.

-If I ever hear you swearing… -Danny started but Dani interrupted her.

-Don't worry mom, I didn't hear anything Hihi. -Dani said innocently.

-Good! -Danny replied and got in the shower.

Danny hurried in her bath and dressing, she went down wearing a simple long skirt white dress and her hair fixed in a ponytail.

-Wow Danny, you look really cute. -Jazz complimented her and she blushed, but then, out of nowhere, Danny threw herself at her sister and hugged her tightly, she was sobbing. -Oh! Don't be sad sis, sniff… I'm not leaving forever; It's just college. -Jazz tried to comfort her but she started to cry too.

-I'm going to miss you so much sis. -Danny said wiping her tears.

-Yeah! I'm going to miss all of you too, but I already told you sis, I have to do this. -

-I… I know, but… -

-Danny please, don't make this harder for us, I will come to visit once a month and we'll spend time together. -

-Promise? -

-Promise. -Jazz kissed Danny's forehead and the two sisters hugged again. Their parents and Dani were looking at them, all of them sobbing.

After a good breakfast in family, they hopped on the RV and went to the State College to drop Jazz. The way was mostly silent, even if Jazz was clearly excited and tried to share her excitement with the others, it didn't work so well, all of them were aware that Jazz was leaving home, she's going to college, her room will be empty from now on, they will see her just on holydays, she will find some guy and start dating, she'll introduce him to them someday, maybe she will marry him and start her own family. Today, Jazz will begin to build her own life, a life apart from them.

Everyone was sharing that sentiment, but Danny was the most affected, since even before her change, when she realized who she really was, her relationship with Jazz improved a lot, and even more after she changed. Jazz was the first one to help her and support her, she taught her to dress, to apply makeup, to behave like a girl. She was there for her all the time, and didn't ask for anything in return, except…

\- Remember that you have to become the best woman you can, so you can make everyone around you happy, including yourself sis. -Jazz said, snapping Danny out of her thoughts, she just nodded. Jazz took Danny's hands in hers and looked straight at her eyes.

-Promise me that you'll do your best Danny. Promise me that you'll work hard to become a fine and excellent woman in anything you want to do with your life sis. -Both girls were sobbing. -Promise me that you'll raise Dani in the best way you can, so she can become an excellent woman too. Promise me that despite the challenges that awaits you you'll be brave and strong and happy, please sis, promise me all that. -Both girls were crying freely now.

-I… I… p… sniff… I pro… promise sis. I promise. -Danny answered and Jazz kissed her on the forehead and they hugged, Dani couldn't take it anymore and joined the hug, both her mother and aunt welcomed her. Jack and Maddie heard everything from their seats and were touched.

Soon they arrived at the College, parked the RV and tripped off it, Jazz had two big suitcases in her hands, she already knew where was her dormitory and she lead the others to the building. Danny and Dani helped with a few boxes, Maddie helped with other few boxes, but her condition didn't allow her to carry the heavier stuff, so, all that remained on Jack's hands, the big, strong, manly man, and the only male in the family, had to carry the heavier boxes to her daughter's dormitory.

When they got to Jazz's dormitory she lied her suitcases on a bed. -You can leave the boxes around here, I'll unpack them and put everything in it place later. -Jazz said and everyone left the boxes they were carrying on the floor, Jack sighed in relief and stretched his back after he left his boxes.

-Ufff! I think I'm getting old. -He said and all girls giggled. -So… This is your dormitory sweetheart? -He asked Jazz taking a look at the place.

-Yep, cool, isn't it? -Jazz asked him back, smiling at him. Jack looked around and saw the two beds and the pretty much empty room.

-Yeah, I think so, it brings back memories from my college years. -Jack had a sincere and nostalgic smile on his face. -You know? I met your mother back then in College. -He said looking at Maddie, who blushed hard.

-Really? Wow! Well, perhaps I'm going to meet someone here too dad. -Jazz said with a teasing tone and Jack's smile faded away.

-Uhm… Jazz, you shouldn't tease dad with that right now. -Danny warned her but jazz smiled and winked at her. Then Jack startled them all.

-Sigh… I guess I can't stop it. -He turned to look at Jazz straight in the face. -We raised you the best way we could Jazmine, we're very proud of you; You are an intelligent and strong woman and I trust you, just…, just don't let any "smarty" guy get his way with you and make you suffer, please, I can't stand the thought of some asshole tricking you and breaking your heart and your life. -He said extending his hand at her, Jazz smiled at him and took his hand in hers, shaking them.

-Don't worry dad, I promise. -She said and then they hugged. All the others were entranced by the scene in front of them and neither of them noticed the other young woman getting in the room.

-Ahem. -She called for their attention and they turned to her. -I'm really sorry for interrupting you but all of us need to hurry, the welcoming meeting is in a few minutes and we need to get ready for it. -

-Uh! Yeah! Right! Sorry! I'm Jazmine Fenton, your new roommate, nice to meet you. -Jazz said greeting her and extending her hand, the girl took it without hesitation.

-Hi, I'm Glorious Daisy, nice to meet you too. -The girl greeted Jazz. -Is this your family? -She asked her, looking at the Fenton family.

-Yeah, let me introduce you my father Jack. -The man raised a hand, -My mother Maddie. - "nice to meet you", the woman greeted. - My sister Daniela. -Danny bowed lightly at her. -And my little sister Madeline. -The girl smiled at her.

-Nice to meet all of you. -Daisy greeted them all.

-Ahm… Excuse me Glorious. -Jazz called her attention.

-Yes, what is it? -

-Is that all you brought with you? -Jazz asked her noticing the two suitcases on the other bed.

-Uhm… Oh no! Hihi. My brother is carrying the rest for me, he's on his way here. -

-Your brother? -Jazz asked her.

-Yep! - Glorious Daisy said happily and Jazz got an evil grin on her face.

-So… is your brother single? -Jazz said grinning and Jack flinched while the girls rolled their eyes.

-Well… Yes and no. -The girl answered.

-What do you mean? -Jazz asked her.

-He's been dating a girl for a couple of months now, but it's not serious yet. -

-Oh What a shame! I wonder if it will become serious or not. -

-Well, he's been making a very big effort, he really likes her. I have never seen him so interested in a girl, he has had some girlfriends, but this is the first time I've seen him so focused on a relationship and… -

-Hey Glorious! Here's your stuff. -A young man got in the room carrying various packages.

-Thank you very much Timber, guys, he's my brother Timber Spruce. -Glorious introduced her brother while helping him to put the packages on the floor.

-Nice to meet you Timber. -They all greeted him.

-Nice to meet you. -Timber said after putting the last package on the floor and getting up to look at them. -Hey! Aren't you the Amity Park ghost hunters? -he asked looking at Jack and Maddie who smiled at him.

-Yes indeed. -Jack answered proudly.

-Wow! I mean, wow! It's a pleasure to meet you guys. -he went straight to Jack and extended his hand to him, who shook it, then he did the same with Maddie. -Is it true that the ghost boy died? Did you know ghosts can die? What do you do with a ghost after you capture it? -Timber asked them enthusiastically.

-Oh no! here he goes again. -Glorious rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

-What? -Jazz and Danny asked her.

-He's been a little obsessed with supernatural stuff lately. -

-Can you blame me after what happened in the last Everfree camp? -Timber asked her with a serious stare on his eyes, which made Glorious blush in embarrassment, when the girl looked at Danny straight in the eyes she could feel a glimpse of fear, remorse, and some strange energy, similar to the energy the Canterlot high girls had, but dark. Danny would have been worried, but it was just a glimpse, like a remnant that was fading.

-So… What happened? -Jazz asked trying to be nice, but curious about said situation at the camp.

-Uh… I… I don't want to talk about it now, ok? -Glorious said with discomfort.

-Ah! Come on! You will feel better if Ugh… -Jazz pushed a little but Danny nudged at her, both girls glared at each other.

-Ok, we better hurry. -Jack interrupted lightening the mood. -You two have to be early on your welcoming assembly and we have a lot of good byes to say, so… - He headed to the door, pushing everyone with him, they left Glorious and Timber in the room and went for a walk around the campus, making time before Jazz leave for her assembly, they had a lot of fun, but when the time was coming they went to the RV, they took a moment for a family hug and after that Jazz said farewell to each one by one, Dani first.

-You'll be a good girl at home, right Dani? -She asked the girl.

-Yes, of course auntie, I love you. -The girl hugged her aunt. -Can I move in to your room? -she whispered in her ear and both girls giggled.

-Hihi, you're as sly as me… sniff… -Jazz said between sobs.

-Hihi… Sniff… Thanks, but that doesn't answer my question. -

-Haha! Now it's your room honey. -She said pinching the girl's cheek.

-Ow! Thank you auntie. -Dani said smiling widely and rubbing her cheek.

Danny next. They hugged tightly.

-Remember your promise Danny. You have to become the best woman you can. -Jazz said in a serious tone.

-Yes sis, I'll do it, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm going to become a great woman, you'll be very proud of me, you'll see. -Danny said confidently, holding back her tears.

-Good, by the way, I gave my room to your daughter, I hope you don't mind. -Jazz said with a broad smile, and Danny looked at her with her eyebrows down. -What? I'm not going to use it for a while. -Jazz said pinching her cheek.

-Well, yeah. But I didn't think you'd agree with her so fast, now I have to help her to move all her stuff to your room. -Danny said huffing a little.

-What? -Jazz asked.

-We made a bet, if she could convince you from giving her your room, I would have to help her move in. -

-What if she'd have lost? -Jazz was curious.

-She'd have to stay in the guest's room and share it with Melanie the next time she comes and be good to her all the time, if not, she'd have double chores for a month. -

-Well, it seems your child is extremely smart for her age. -

-Yeah, it seems so. -They hugged for the last time and kissed each other on the cheek.

Maddie was next.

-Please honey, call me at least once a week, I need to know how are you doing, and if you're fine. And if something happens, call us right away, we'll help you, no matter what, no matter when, we'll be there for you. -Maddie said holding Jazz head with both hands and pulling her to her chest, she was kissing her on the head repeatedly.

-Yes mommy, I'll do it, I promise. -Jazz was hugging her and receiving the kisses with a childish pleasure, it's been a long time since Maddie held her like this and Jazz left herself been held like this, it brought her memories from all those times Maddie held her like that when she was a kid, when she had Booboos, or was sick, or had nightmares, or when she peed herself on bed. "It doesn't matter how many time passes, I will always be her baby, and she will always be my mommy, I finally understand it" Jazz thought crying on her mommy's chest for what seems to be the last time.

-And you better call me when my new brother or sister gets here, I want to meet him or her right away, got it? -Jazz said looking at her mom in the eyes. -It doesn't matter if I'm in the middle of exams or anything like that, ok? -

-Yes honey, we'll call you right away, promise. -They hugged again.

Finally, it was Jack's turn. It was really awkward because he was already crying, even before Jazz started to talk.

-C… Come on dad… You're embarrassing me. -Jazz said awkwardly, but crying at the same time. Jack didn't say anything, he just pulled her in a bear hug, he even lifted her from the floor.

-I'm really proud of you, I love you and I expect big things from you, but the only thing I really want you to accomplish is to be happy in your life honey, that's the only thing I… we want for you, to be happy, got it? -Jack asked her kissing her on the cheek, the forehead and her nose.

-Yes dad, I get it. -She said kissing him on the cheek, he was holding her hand, suddenly the clock tower's bell rang and Jazz realized that she had to go. -Well, gotta go dad, see ya' -Jazz said kissing him again but the moment she tried to walk away she was stopped by Jack's hand holding hers. -Dad please, I have to go, let me go dad. -Jack tightened his grip on her hand after hearing "let me go dad", he pulled her again and embraced her in a bone crushing hug, literally. -Ugh… dad… I'm choking… can't breathe…Ughhh! -Jazz said almost whispering and Jack let her fall on the floor. -Good bye dad. -She said getting up and giving some steps back, looking at Jack.

-No! It's not good bye, it's just a farewell. -He said waving his hand to her while she nodded and left for the auditorium giving him a smile.

Jack stood there for a couple of minutes, looking at the way Jazz's went, she was already out of sight, but he kept staring at the way.

-Honey, it's time to go home. -Maddie interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her, with a sad expression. -Come on! She'll be fine, she's our daughter after all. -She punched him lightly on the arm and he chuckled.

-Yes, you're right, she'll be all right. -He said and turned to the rest of his family, he smiled widely at them and they returned him the smile. -Let's go home. -He said and all of them got in the RV and went back to Amity Park, a very silent trip back home, but it wasn't sad, neither happy, just comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: I'm very, very sorry for such delay uploading this new chapter, really. Thing's been really hard at work for the last months and I barely had time for writing anything, but here it is.**

 **I really don't know if I will be able to upload another chapter soon, but one thing's for sure, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, farewell for now.**


	9. Another school day and she was caught

The next morning, Danny went to school like she had to, wearing her classical T-shirt and jeans outfit, and her long hair fixed in a ponytail again. She looked gorgeous, her clothes fitted her really well, her boobs lifted her T-shirt, showing her bellybutton, her jeans fitted her perfectly around her legs, her hips, AND HER BUTT. Every guy looked at her one way or another, it didn't matter if they were with other girls, or even their girlfriends, the boys just couldn't stop from staring at her, they looked at her chest when she was coming front and at her butt when she was leaving, and they gulped at that magnificent sight. Danny could swear that she heard a lot of necks crack when she passed by at the hall and giggled, "teasing boys is fun" she thought.

But she wasn't feeling good, she was in the middle of her period and had pain in her stomach, she had her sanitary towel in its place covered by her panties and her jeans, but she was worried that some blood could leak and that made her feel uneasy.

Every time she felt a cramp in her tummy she worried, she asked for permission to the bathroom at least twice in every class to check if there was something wrong. But every time she checked there was nothing and every time she sighed in relief.

During lunch she reunited with her friends at her usual table, very aware of all the stares she was getting from everyone, boys who were attracted to her and girls that were angry and jealous from her.

She sat with her lunch tray beside Sam, who was beside Tucker, he gulped and blushed when Danny greeted them.

-Hi guys! -She said happily.

-H… Hi… Danny. -Tucker managed to say.

-Hi Danny! -Sam greeted her happily, something unusual in her. -So? -

-So, what? -Danny asked her.

-How are you feeling? -Sam asked her smiling mischievously.

-What do you mean? -Danny asked her blushing a little.

-Oh, Come on Danny! Do you really think I didn't notice? We've been together in three classes and you've asked permission for the bathroom in each one. Come on, I'm your friend, and we're both girls, I know exactly what you are going through, tell me how are you feeling. -Sam was smiling kindly but Danny was really uncomfortable, because Tucker was there and Dash was coming to them.

-I can't tell you now Sam, Tucker is here and Dash's coming, please. -

-So, what? It's not like they can't hear. It's something normal in a woman's life and…-Danny interrupted her.

-But it's awkward to talk about it. Even between girls. You can't expect me to talk about it in front of two boys. -Danny was blushing hard.

-Talking about what? -Dash said while sitting beside Danny with his tray of food. -Hi babe. -He greeted her and kissed her on the cheek without any hesitation. That made her blush even harder and she looked at him incuriously, then she looked around the cafeteria, and what she saw made her blush from embarrassment even more. Most of the students were looking at them with wide eyes and open mouths. A guy was even chocking and a girl beside him was hitting him on the back to help him. -What's wrong with them? -Dash asked clearly annoyed. -Haven't ever seen a guy greeting and kissing his girlfriend? -Dash looked at them fiercely.

-Well… Ah… Ahm…-Danny stuttered.

-What? -Dash said a little angry and Danny gulped.

-It's perfectly normal for a boy to kiss his girlfriend when they meet. -Sam came to the rescue. -But the problem here is that your girlfriend used to be a boy just some months ago. -

-So what?! She's a girl now, and a really beautiful girl, and I won't stop myself from greeting her and show her how much I love and care for her no matter if others are comfortable or not! -Dash said glaring at the crowd, that was still astonished.

-That's really nice Dash, but people isn't used to the new Danny yet and…-

-That doesn't stop them from staring at her lustfully! -

-Aha! So, it's not just about showing her how much you love and care for her! You're marking your territory! Aren't you?! -Sam grinned and Dash got nervous.

-Uh… Ah… Well… -He stuttered and looked at Danny who stared angrily at him. -Sigh… I'm sorry Danny, it's… it's just that I don't like the way most guys look at you and… -Danny interrupted him.

-You know you don't have to worry about that Dash. -Danny smiled at him and held his hand. -But I have to admit that is really fun to tease them. -She then kissed him on the cheek, and then they heard the gasps around them making them feel uncomfortable.

-It's not just the way they look at you. -Dash continued while taking a fork full of food.

-Then what is it? -She asked him taking some food too.

-It's what I've heard from them about you. -Dash said and looked away from her.

-Uh? What do you mean? -She asked him, but he refused to look at her. -Come on Dash! Tell me. How am I supposed to fight back if I don't know what I'm facing? -

-That's true, but I couldn't take it from them and don't want to beat the crap out of them, and now you want me to repeat their words to you, I mean, just remember them makes my blood to boil. -Dash was getting angrier by the second.

-Was it that bad? -Danny asked, feeling tears on her eyes.

-It wasn't bad. It was awful. -Tucker said in a serious tone. -To summarize, most of them want to find out if you really are a girl, even by force, and then, once they confirm it, they said, in many hideous ways, that they'd rape you. -he said, he was trembling and squeezing his burger at this point.

-If anyone of them try anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to you. -Dash said grabbing her hand. -They'd be lucky if they wake up in a hospital's bed. -he was looking straight at her eyes and she could see he was serious, that he loved her and cared for her, she couldn't stop her blush and had an unbearable desire to kiss him passionately on the lips, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to her, kissing him with all she had, all students were looking at them, after almost a minute they broke apart mostly for the lack of air in their lungs, but they kept their eyes on each other, then Danny realized what she'd done and looked around and now she blushed in embarrassment, everyone was looking at them with wide eyes and mouths, she desperately tried to cover herself when a couple of strong and safe arms grabbed her by her arms. -Hey. -Dash whispered gently and she looked at him. -It's ok babe, don't pay attention to them. -He said in a very soothing, calm and kind of sexy tone. -Our relationship is between you. -He pointed at her chest, rather her heart. -And me. -He said placing his hand over his own chest. -Whatever they say, think or believe is their problem. -He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, he then kissed her on the forehead, she took a deep breathe, looked at their "audience" shrugged it off and continued eating her lunch with her great friends and her amazing boyfriend.

After a few minutes of silence, Tucker spoke.

-Well done Dash, you made your point very clear to everyone today. -He said biting his burger.

-What do you mean Tucker? -Sam asked him.

-Well, I'm pretty sure that most guys here have changed their minds about trying to do anything to Danny, and those who still have something in mind know they'd be in troubles with Dash. -

-Hey! I'm not defenseless and you know it Tuck. -Danny scoffed a little angry.

-Yeah Danny, we all know that. -Tucker said and then he pointed around the cafeteria. -But they don't. -He said and Danny understood what he meant. -What Sam here accurately pointed out as Dash's "marking his territory" was also a warning to the others, it's like "Hey assholes! She's my girlfriend and I will protect her from everyone and anyone of you. Jerks!" So, yes, as machoism as it sounds to you, "marking his territory" is also a way to let others know that he's willing to do anything for you Danny, from beating the crap out of any guy who tries to hurt you, to cover you from a bullet with his own body.

-I can become intangible and avoid the bullet Tuck. -Danny countered.

-That doesn't matter at all. -Dash said firmly. -I know you can take care of yourself Danny, but I still want to be there for you at any time you need anything, I care for you and I want to be there for you. Despite your strength and your powers, I want to be by your side whenever you need it, and to do that, I have to be there when you don't need it too, even if I make you go crazy. I'd rather have a crazy girlfriend than a hurt girlfriend, or worse. -

-What do you mean with "worse"? -Tucker asked him.

-I'd hate to lose my girlfriend because she becomes a full ghost and we can't be together anymore. -

Dash held Danny's hand all the time, caressing it and looking straight at her eyes. This time, Danny felt tears on her eyes, "What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend" she thought happily.

 **-Well, for starters, become a beautiful girl. -** She heard Daniel's voice in a mocking tone and Danny giggled.

Again, Danny and Dash kissed on the lips, it was a sweet and tender kiss, they heard people gasping, but sighing and awing too, little by little, people was accepting Danny's new self, but it will take a little more time to accept that Danny, being a girl and all, has a boyfriend, and even more that said boyfriend is Dash Baxter, nonetheless.

When they broke apart, took a deep breath and looked beside them, were they found Sam and Tucker kissing too and smiled at them. They kept eating lunch together, ignoring all the others when Sam brought the other topic again.

-Danny, you haven't told me how are you feeling. -

-Sigh, you just won't let it go, would you? -

-Nope, I just want to know how is my best friend feeling in her very first period. -Sam pointed out without any worry, as if there weren't boys at the table with them, which gaged with their food when they heard Sam's comment. Danny blushed so hard at that moment.

-SAM! What the hell? You just said out loud, what's the matter with you? -Danny almost yelled.

-What? -Sam just shrugged. -It's something pretty normal in a woman's life Danny, I had it last week, it's not like ignoring it will make it disappear or less uncomfortable and painful. -

-Well… That's kind of true. -Dash spoke still blushing. -But that's an awkward situation, and it's not a common topic. -

-True, but why? I mean, it still happens on a daily basis, there are over 700 girls in this school, and I bet that at least 200 of them are on their periods right now. Perhaps if we talk about it, you guys would have a better idea of what are we going through. -Sam said pointing at Dash and Tucker.

-Well, yes, maybe, but… -Dash tried to say but Sam interrupted him.

-But what? Are you uncomfortable about talking with your own girlfriend about her needs Dash? -

-About this specific need, yes, I'm uncomfortable, but beside that, it doesn't matter how much we talk about it, or how detailed you explain how you feel, or how much we say we understand and support you, we… -

-Why not? -Sam asked again, this time angrily.

-Because "we" … -Dash said pointing at Tucker and himself. - "guys" don't go through that, so we can't know how exactly are you feeling, and in the end, our support and understanding will be just superficial, I'm sorry about it. -Dash said and then looked at Danny straight in the eyes again. -And I'm sorry you're going through that, and if you need anything to make this less uncomfortable for you, just tell me, as a said before, I'll do anything for you. -Dash said blushing, but Danny smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks.

-Thank you Dash, I really appreciate it. -Danny said.

-Well, at least you offered to help her Dash, that's something. -Sam said smiling. -But nowadays, there's a way for you to know how a period feels guys. -She smirked and Tucker gagged again while Dash spat his drink.

-Hahaha! Sam! Are you suggesting that Dash and Tucker should become girls just to know how a period feels? -Danny asked her, she was smirking too.

-Well, that would help them to understand us better, hahaha… but what if in the end, they like to be girls? -

-Oh no! We'd lost our boyfriends! -Danny said faking being scared. -But we'll get new besties, that's for sure, hihi. -Both girls giggled.

-Well… -Tucker started. -It sure will help us to understand. -He seemed to be thinking deeply, like if he was considering it. -What do you say Dash? Do we leave them for a couple of months just to try and understand them better, instead of being there for them whenever they need it? -

-Uhmm… -Dash followed Tucker and the girls started to get worried. -I don't know Tuck, in the end, it seems appealing to try it, but I promised to be there for her as Dash the boy. -

-Fair enough Dash, sorry girls, maybe in another time. -Tucker chuckled and both girls let go a sigh of relief. They kept eating lunch until…

-Hey Danny! -Star approached them. -Here, look at this. -She handed her a flyer.

-What is this Star? -Danny asked her gently.

-Just read it girl. -Star said winking at her and Danny read the flyer.

 _CHEERLEADERS TRYOUTS_

 _If you think you're cute, beautiful, agile and flexible enough to be a cheerleader, come this Friday after school to the gym and prove it._

 _Become one of us and support the school in every sport and social event from now on._

 _Remember, this Friday after school, you won't regret it._

 _(Bring sportswear and a mini skirt)._

Danny had her eyes wide open and looked at Star after reading the flyer three times. -Is this serious? -She asked the blonde girl.

-Absolutely. -Star answered nodding at her.

-What's that Danny? -Her three friends asked her and she passed them the flyer, the three of them gasped after reading it and looked at Star suspiciously.

-What? -She asked getting nervous.

-Is this some kind of joke Star? -Dash asked her getting angry almost immediately.

\- 'Course not! Tryouts are this Friday and I think Danny is good enough to become one. She's really beautiful. -

-There's something fishy here, that's for sure. -Tucker said folding his arms.

-No guys, I swear there's nothing fishy here, I'm actually inviting Danny to the cheerleaders' tryouts. -Star said smiling weakly at them, but they didn't buy it.

-Ok look, you skank, if you think that my best friend is going to fall for such a lame trap and go to be bullied by you and that slut Paulina, you can go and f… -Sam was saying but she was interrupted by Danny herself.

-I'll be there Star, thank you. -Danny said smiling widely at her.

-Are you serious? -All her friends asked her at the same time.

-Yeah! I think it will be fun to try it, and who knows, maybe I'll become a cheerleader. -Danny said enthusiastically. -Thanks for inviting me Star, I'll be there. -Danny smiled at her and the blonde girl left smiling.

-Are you sure about this? -Dash asked her.

-Yes. -She answered.

-You know it's a trap, don't you? -Sam asked her next.

-Yes, I know. -

-I hope you know what you're doing Danny. -Tucker said.

-Don't worry, I know, but I'm going to need your help guys, and Dani, Valerie and Daisy too, here's the plan, we first need to find out what are they planning and then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Star went to the girl's bathroom after lunch, she stood in front of the mirror and sighed.

-Did he buy it? -Paulina said approaching her "friend".

-Yes, he did it, but his friends didn't, pretty sure they already know there's something going on Paulina, perhaps we should back off. -

-WE ARE NOT GOING TO BACK OFF! -Paulina yelled madly, making Star step away from her. -We will keep going with this 'till the very end, we're going to demonstrate than that freak is not a girl. -Paulina finished and smirked evilly.

Star gulped in fear "I already believe she's a girl. I don't want to hurt her. I better do something before this gets out of control" she thought.

-Star? STAR?! Are you listening to me? -Paulina yelled again, startling Star.

-I… I'm sorry Paulina, what were you saying? -Star asked with fear.

-Sigh… Star are you with me or not? -Paulina asked her in a threatening tone.

-Yes, yes, obviously I'm with you Paulina, 100% with you. We'll show him! -Star said faking confidence.

-All right then. Let's get ready for Friday. -Paulina said leaving the bathroom, Star right behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School day was finally over and Danny was leaving with her friends, very aware of all the stares she got from boys and girls, still, she was holding hands with Dash.

-Do you want a ride guys? -Dash asked them.

-Yeah, that would be nice Dash, thank you. -Tucker said happily, he was also holding hands with Sam.

They went to Dash's mustang at the parking lot when Danny got a message in her phone. It was from Dani.

"I think I got in a little trouble, can you come and pick me up at school please?"

-Uhmm… What could she have done? -Danny asked to no one.

-What is it? -Dash asked her and she showed him the message. -Mhmm… Do you want me to come with you? -He asked her.

-Yeah, I'd like that, let's see what did she do? We're her parents after all hihi. -

-Ok, let's go. -Dash said getting in the driver's seat.

When they got to the elementary school they found Dani sitting on a bench in the front yard, a girl about her age sitting beside her.

-Hi Dani, what's wrong? -Danny asked her when she went to her.

-Uh?! Hi Mmmmy dear sister hihi. -Dani almost slipped out again.

-What happened? -She asked her.

-Well… -Dani tried to say.

-A ghost appeared, she transformed into a ghost and beat the crap out of him in ten seconds flat, but she made the little mistake of turning into human in an open space without checking if it was safe and I saw her. Hi, my name is Mabel Pines, I'm thirteen years old, I'm in seventh grade, I've just moved from Piedmont and I'm Dani's friend. Nice to meet you. -The girl explained instead without any worry, she was even smiling at them and extended her hand to them.

-H… Hi… Hi Mabel, nice to meet you. -Danny said taking the girl's hand, but looking at Dani very angry, that made the girl gulp.

-Hey, don't get angry with her, she protected us from that ghost, and if you need to know, I've seen even stranger things before, believe me. -The girl said nonchalantly, making all of them look at her weirdly. -What? -She asked them.

-Are you sure about that girl? -Dash asked her.

-Yeah, pretty sure, even if I haven't seen a human turn into a ghost and vice versa before, I've seen really weird stuff before. -

-Haha! Name one. -Tucker asked her.

-Gnomes! -she answered without any care.

-BWUAHAHAHAHA! You gotta be kidding girl, Gnomes are a fairy tale. -Dash burst in laughter, followed by the others, just Danny wasn't laughing at her, she was just looking at her.

-Oh! Fairies do exist too. -Mabel said smiling widely, making the others laugh even harder.

"She's serious, really serious, I don't know if she's telling the truth or is just a delusional girl" Danny thought.

-Hey Mabel, can you tell me something? -Danny asked her.

-Yeah! Sure! -

-Why didn't you tell anyone about Dani's powers? I mean, you discovered her, but you didn't tell anyone. -

-Oh! Well, after my last summer vacation I learned to keep secrets, and Dani begged me not to tell anyone, she seemed really scared about it, so I decided to not tell anyone if she let me have a sleepover at her house today and tell me everything about how is it to be a ghost and a human at the same time. -

-That's why I texted you Danny, I need your help to convince mom and dad to let Mabel stay tonight, because it's Monday. -

-Ufff… -Danny sighed in relief. -For a moment I thought you did something really bad Dani, well, you did something very bad, letting you been discovered that easy, but at least the one who discovered you isn't that bad. Convincing mom won't be that hard, but what about your mom Mabel, does she agree with this? -Danny asked her.

-Yep! I texted her and she said it was ok as long as my friend's family agrees, look. -Mabel showed them the messages between her and her mom, to prove them she was telling the truth.

-Very well then, go and call mom Dani. -Danny told her.

-Uh!? Why me? -

-Because she's your friend and this is YOUR MESS young lady, you have to fix it by yourself. -Dash answered for Danny, his tone a little dominant.

\- O… Ok, Da…aaaash. -Dani almost slipped again but she took her phone and called home.

-Hi mom, it's me, Dani… Yeah, I'm fine… Well, I need a little favor… Can I bring a new friend for dinner and a little sleepover please… Yeah, I know it's rushed and it's Monday but I really, really need to bring her with me… sigh she discovered me… yeah I know and I'm sorry…it's the only thing she asks in exchange for keeping the secret, please mom… oh thank you, thank you, thank you mom… Yeah, I'm sorry, I thought I was being careful enough… Yes, I'll be even more careful from now on… Ok, see you at home… nope, Danny and her friends are here already… Well, I asked her for help at first… Yeah, you're right… Yes… bye. -Dani hung up the phone. -Well, everything's set, let's go. -Dani took her backpack and stood up from her seat and walked to Dash's car.

-Hey! Aren't we going to fly? -Mabel asked enthusiastically.

-No! That would be risky for Dani. We have to be sure that NO ONE ELSE discovers her secret. -Dash pointed out with such force in his tone, that Mabel just shut up.

They got in Dash's car and he took everyone to their respective home, he kissed Danny on the cheek when he escorted her and the girls to her house's main door.

-See you tomorrow. -he said before leaving.

-See you tomorrow. -she said back.

-Is he your sister's boyfriend? -Mabel asked Dani in a whisper.

-Yep. -Dani answered whispering too.

-Wow! Your sister is very lucky, he's so cute hihi. -Both girls giggled. They saw Dash leave and got in the house.

-Mom, dad, we're here. -Danny greeted her parents, who came a little quickly to greet them, handing some of their weapons, but when they saw the thirteen years old girl in front of them, they tried to hide them, blushing in embarrassment, it seems they were expecting someone more threatening to their family.

-Uuuhhh… hi girls. -Maddie spoke first, her face as red as a tomato and her hands on her back, hiding the ecto-bazooka she was holding.

-H… Hi mom. -Danny said trying to contain her laughter.

-S… So… Who's your friend Dani? -Maddie asked the girl.

-Mmhmm… She… She's Mabel Pines m… mom… -

-Oh! Ok, hi Mabel, how are you? - The woman greeted the girl and extended her hand to her.

-Hi Mrs. Fenton, nice to meet you. -The girl took the woman's hand.

-W…Well, dinner will be ready soon, perhaps in an hour, so, if you want to wait in Dani's room please go ahead. -Maddie offered them and Dani took Mabel to her new room while Danny stayed with her parents and helped them with dinner.

-So, what was that? -Danny asked them while making a salad.

-What was what? -Maddie asked her.

-That thing about the weapons, what was that? -She asked again.

-Well… -Maddie started.

-You thought Dani was in danger, don't you? -

-Yes, we thought that, we didn't expect another girl, sorry. -

-Yeah, I know, I thought she was in a dangerous position, but that girl Mabel is odd, and I can tell that she isn't going to reveal Dani's identity, at least not on purpose. -

-But what about by accident? -Jack asked her.

-Ahm… -Danny didn't know what to say.

-That's what worry us Danny, that what I brought this. -he took out a new kind of gun.

-What's that? -

-This little baby can erase people's memory, we just need to write Dani's name here, aim at the girl's head, shoot and BAM! Every single memory that girl has about Dani will be gone for good. -

-Uh! I don't know dad, I mean, I want Dani to be safe too, but erasing the girl's memories, it seems a little too much, and we don't know if there will be side effects. -

-What do you mean? -

-Well, what if you end up erasing her family memories? Or her whole life? -Danny asked trembling a little.

-Uhm… Well, maybe you're right, I haven't tried this thing yet, perhaps we should keep it as our last resort. -He said keeping the gun down.

-Good, now if you excuse me, I'm going to check on them. -Danny said placing the salad bowl on the table and going upstairs.

-OK sweetie, dinner will be ready in a few minutes now. -Said Maddie checking the stove's oven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Dani's room.

-So, this used to be your oldest sister room, but when she went to college, you claimed it for yourself. -Danny heard Mabel's voice through the door and decided to eavesdrop a little.

-Yes, I still need to move a few things from my old room here, but I got it and now my old room will become my new brother or sister's room. -Dani explained.

-Cool! So, your mom is expecting a baby? -Mabel asked.

-Yep! -Dani said cheerfully, and Danny blushed and giggled, she knew that Dani was referring to Maddie, but she still felt strangely good when Dani confirmed that "her mom" was expecting a baby.

-That's great! -Mabel yelled enthusiastically. -You know, in my last summer vacation, my gruncle Stanley thought me where do babies come from, do you want to know? -She asked Dani.

-Uhm… Yeah! Su… -Dani was answering but then Danny knocked and got in the room hurriedly.

-HEY GIRLS! -She greeted them really loudl, they were sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

-Uh… Hi Danny. -Dani greeted her confused.

-Hi miss Danny, what's up? -Mabel greeted her smirking.

-N… Nothing. -Danny said embarrassed.

-I knew you were behind the door. -Mabel said confidently.

-You… You knew? -She asked dumbfounded.

-Yeah! You are a little like my brother, he's a pain in the ass, but he means no harm, he's just worried for me, despite me being the alpha twin. -

-You have a twin brother? -Dani asked her as if she just heard the most amazing thing ever.

-Yep! My five minutes younger twin brother, a total mysteries and conspiracies solver freak, but a great guy with a bigger heart, he's my best friend. -Mabel said proudly while Danny sat between them.

-Cool! -Dani answered.

-Yeah, now that I have told you something about me, you have to tell me something about you. -Mabel said directly, surprising both Danny and Dani.

-Ok, what do you want to know? -

-How did you get those amazing ghost powers? Were you bitten by a radioactive ghost and changed your DNA or something like that? How much power do you have? -Mabel was a very energetic girl.

\- Uh… Well, it's a long story. -Dani said looking at Danny for approval, she nodded at her and Dani told "her story", rather Danny's story about how she got her ghost powers, it's not a big deal, she knows the story from back and forward, as if she lived it herself .

-AWESOME! -Mabel said in awe after hearing the story. -Can I see that ghost portal of yours? -She asked full of hope.

-Uhm… I don't know, my parents don't let anyone go to the basement since it happened to me. -

-Please, please, please! With sugar! Lots of sugar! -Mabel begged.

-You'd have to ask our parents Mabel, and promise to not, and I repeat to not touch anything you find down there, capici? -Danny said sternly, the girl gulped and nodded.

-DINNER'S READY! -They heard from downstairs.

-Ok, we better hurry, my mom doesn't like when we keep her waiting at dinner, go ahead and wash your hands girls, I'll meet you downstairs. -Danny said leaving the room and going downstairs to tell her parents what happened in the room.

-So, what do you think? -She asked them. -Would you let her see the portal? -

-I don't know Danny, it's very dangerous, and the ghost portal is kind of our top-secret project. -Jack said with determination.

-Top-secret project dad? Are you serious? I mean, the whole town knows about it, the GIW knows about it, which means the USA GOVERNMENT KNOWS ABOUT IT! -Danny said confused, but laughing at the same time.

-What's your point? -Jack asked playing dumb.

-Come on dad, your top-secret project is not even a secret anymore. -Danny smiled at him.

-Fine, fine, she can look the portal, but she can't get close to it or touch anything, got it? -he said sternly.

-Good, thanks dad. -She said taking a seat, right before both girls came into the dining room and took their seats.

-So, you've seen ghosts before? -Dani asked her.

-Well, not me, me. My brother did, but I was there when he managed to defeat them, hihi, I wish I could remember what happened, but he told me that the first time I was overshadowed by a couple of old ghosts that despised teens, and the other time, the ghost turned me into a human tree before I even realized what was going on, and my brother managed to save me both times, thanks to our gruncle Stanford's journal. -Mabel explained while taking her seat beside Jack, which made the whole family to gasp, especially Jack. -What? -Mabel asked. -Yeah, I know, my brother's good, but he's not a professional, I guess it's good luck most of the time. -Mabel continued without any care.

-Jack. -Maddie called her husband, that seemed really pissed by the look he had over Mabel. -Don't get mad honey, she doesn't know and no one told her, please. -Jack took a deep breathe.

-Please girl, sit somewhere else. -he said as calmly as he could.

-Ok. -Mabel didn't understand but she got up and looked for another seat.

-Oh, come on dad. -Danny intervened. -It's not like anyone would use that seat in a long time. -

-I… I know. -Jack stuttered. -But still… I… I'm not… totally over it… ok? -

-Ok, fine, please Mabel, come and sit beside me. -Danny offered her a seat.

-Yes, thank you Danny. -the girl rushed and sat beside Danny. -Wait a minute. -Mabel realized something. -How's that your names are so similar? -She asked pointing at Danny and Dani, and both girls looked at each other, trying to figure out something.

-Well, my daughter Daniela here, was named after my grandfather Daniel. -Maddie came to the rescue, pointing at Danny, and then at Dani. -And my daughter Dani there, was named after my favorite aunt, Danielle, those are pretty similar names, because in fact, are the same name, it's just that Danielle, is the French version of it. -Maddie explained.

-Ok, but why did you choose the same name in a different language? -

-Well girl. -Jack spoke to her. -we decided Danny's name before she was born, thinking it would be a boy, but when we saw our precious girl, we didn't care about changing her name, Maddie's grandfather was very important in her life and we agreed to let it be. And as for Dani, Maddie choose the name without even asking me and when I realized it, it was too late. -he chuckled.

-Oh! Ok then, well, who am I to criticize? I'm Mabel and my brother's Mason, pretty similar names though. But everyone's call him Dipper because of his birthmark. -Mabel let it go.

-See it's not that strange, right? -

-Yeah, right. -Mabel said smiling. - What about that seat? -Mabel asked, pointing at the seat she was kicked out.

-Well Mabel, that used to be Jazmine's seat. -Danny explained.

-Ooohhh! Your older sister, the one who went to college, right? -

-Exactly. -Dani answered.

-Ok then, now I understand, wow! You surely miss her a lot, right? -she was looking at Jack.

-Yes, I miss her a lot. -He said sadly.

-Hey, it's ok, it's not like she's gone for good, she'll come back eventually, I know because that happened to me and my brother once, but in the end, he came back to me, as he always does, it's just college. - the girl assured him smiling and the man couldn't stop himself and smiled back at her.

-Thanks girl. -he said and she nodded. -ok, let's eat, I'm starving. -Jack said and began to serve food to everyone.

-Great! Hey Mabel, tell me more about your vacation in your uncle's house, I think those were great adventures. -Dani asked her and Mabel nodded at her.

-Ok, we all know that ghosts exist, but do you believe in UNICORNS!? -Mabel asked and almost jumped over the table, making everyone laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Mabel asked if she could see the ghost portal, and both Jack and Maddie agreed, but they repeated the rules, do not getting close to it and do not touch anything.

They went to the basement, Mabel was fascinated with all the stuff they had there, but as tentatively as it seemed, she restrained herself from touching anything, and when they showed her the ghost portal, she awed in amazement. -Dipper would go totally crazy if he gets to see this. -She said. -It even looks a little like… -She started to say but she shut up.

-Like what. -Dani asked her.

-Nothing, I'm just jabbering about something I saw on a book a long time ago. -Mabel lied.

-Ok, another question. -Dani continued. -Why did you say everyone calls your brother Dipper? -

-Oh! Because of his birthmark, you see, he has a strange birthmark on his forehead, the freckles there make it look like if he has the Big Dipper's constellation there, when I understood that, I started to call him Dipper, and soon enough, everyone was calling him that. -

-Mmm… ok. -Dani said and was about to ask something else when suddenly, the alarms in the lab started to sound.

-Wh… What's going on?! I swear I didn't touch anything! -Mabel said scared and apologizing before someone blamed her for anything.

-It's not your fault Mabel, it's the portal, some ghost wants to cross it. -Explained Maddie, who had an Ecto-gun ready on her hands, along with Jack. Danny grabbed both girls and covered them with her body, protecting them.

The portal opened and kind of spat a ghost from inside it, said ghost was extremely hurt and fell on the ground, she looked like a medieval maid, wearing a golden necklace and a cute long gown.

-Please… Help! -She managed to say before passing out on the ground.

-Princess Dora! -Both Danny and Dani yelled and went to her. Jack and Maddie managed to close and seal the portal again before whatever had hurt Dora came after her.

-My god! She's really hurt! -Danny yelled. -Please dad, she needs help, she isn't a bad ghost, please. -Danny cried, she had tears on her eyes. Said man sighed, took the Fenton gloves and turned them on in the minimum of energy, that way he would be able to pick the ghost up without hurting her and placed her in the examination table, both parents asked the girls to leave while they check the ghost's injuries.

-Sorry you had to see that Mabel, it's not like ghosts get through there on a daily basis. -Dani explained her getting in her room.

-Hey! Don't make a fuzz about it. -The girl said without any worry.

-But weren't you scared? -Danny asked her dumbfounded.

-Nope! I've told you I've seen very strange stuff before, this is not the first time I see something coming out from an inter-dimensional portal. -She assured them and both girls looked at each other in disbelief. -So, what do you want to do now, we're in a sleepover, remember? -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dash had finished his dinner with his mom and his homework already, one side effect from his relationship with Danny, even before she changed, was the positive influence that she and her family had on him, he paid more attention to his studies now, Chemistry was just the beginning, his grades have improved wonderfully since last semester, he was way too far from becoming the valedictorian in his graduation, but he no longer got D's or C's, he was a straight B- student now, but now that he didn't have anything else to do, he was checking his facebook page (something that he used to do before homework, but again, thanks to Danny, that changed), he was just surfing on the web when a conversation appeared on the screen.

"Hi Dash, do you have a minute?" Said the message.

"Hi Star, What's up?" He answered.

"It's about Danny and the cheerleaders try outs."

"Well… We already know that you and Paulina are up to something to hurt Danny, and I have to tell you that we will get ready to fight back."

"I know."

"No, you don't! Listen, I know it's hard to believe but it's true, Danny is a girl, totally and completely a girl, I was there when he got in the Venus pod and when she came out, I couldn't believe it myself at first, but it's true Star, she's a girl just like you."

"I know Dash, to tell you the truth, I already see her as a girl and I want to be friends with her."

"You do? Then why are you doing this?"

"Yes, I do. And it's because I'm afraid of Paulina. She has become really mean, especially with Danny."

"Well… That's because Danny is prettier and sexier and better than Paulina will ever be!"

"Maybe, but seriously, Paulina has become more venomous and mean, and threatening and… and…"

"Bitchy?"

"YES! Bitchy." Dash chuckled at that "Listen, I want to help you, I don't want to hurt Danny, and what Paulina has planned is very mean and serious, if she succeeds and gets caught, she will be expelled for sure, along with anyone who helps her."

"Is that serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, tell me what's Paulina planning, please"

"Very well then, but please, don't tell anyone else that I told you this, except for Danny and her friends, if Paulina finds out that I betrayed her, she'd do something millions of times worst to me, please Dash, I beg you."

-Hey! It's ok Star, I won't tell anyone but Danny and the others, and we will protect you too, I promise."

"Thank you Dash, ok then, here it goes, first…" And for the next hour, Dash chatted with Star about what Paulina wanted to do to Danny, some stuff was so bad that Dash actually wanted to hit Paulina on the face, not slap her, not push her or hold her, no, he wanted to punch her straight in the face with his fist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: First of all, I want to thank for your patience, I'm going through a very serious writer's block and this is the best I could get, sorry, I guess after the first "book" I was satisfied with what I wrote and wanted to do more, but I ran out of ideas. But I'll think of something, I already know some things that are definitely going to be in this story, I already have the perfect ending for the whole story, but I have troubles to find what will be in the middle of it XP.**

 **Second, I got my very first writer's request from a fellow fanfiction writer and I don't want to disappoint him/her, and I'm working on a story with his/her ideas, I just want to please this guy, and you with this new story.**

 **Third, after the Coco-Insideout crossover I did, new ideas for a longer and more attractive story came to me, but I need to put them together first, but let's just say that we'll find Riley and Miguel together again.**

 **Finally, I got stuck with a fic myself, a Loud house fic, a raw, hard, beautiful and strong fic, "Requiem for a Loud" it's a really amazing story, but very hard to take, I highly recommend it, but I feel that I have to warn you about it, it's a very serious and sad story with powerful bases for each character, but if you're very sensitive, you better have a tissues box close to you.**

 **Farewell for now, read you next chapter. Happy new year, I hope we all achieve this year's goals.**


End file.
